


we're just friends

by luxvbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marking, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxvbo/pseuds/luxvbo
Summary: "we both never planned any of this"➳ in which (y/n) and tsukishima on a group project together that leads to something they didn’t anticipated at all𝘿𝙄𝙎𝘾𝙇𝘼𝙄𝙈𝙀𝙍!i do not own haikyuu, nor the charactersi only own the plot and ocstart date: 27 december 2020 (on wattpad)© luxvbo
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 140





	1. Intro

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**WARNINGS!**  
smut, angst(?), fluff  
 **manga spoilers!**  
strong language  
mention of abuse  
smoking cigarettes

**PLAYLIST**   
_**(will be updated as time went on)** _

_lust - chase atlantic_  
 _"_ 𝙁𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 _,_ 𝙬𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙛𝙞𝙩𝙨𝙡𝙪𝙨𝙩 _"_

 _if you dont know - 5 seconds of summer_  
 _"_ 𝘾𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙄𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙤𝙛𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 _"_

 _real thing - ruel_  
 _"_ 𝙉𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙩𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙩𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙮𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙚 _"_

 _are you bored yet? (feat clairo) - wallows_  
 _"_ 𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝𝙨𝙤𝙄𝙙𝙤𝙣 _'_ 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙩𝙤𝙡𝙞𝙚 _"_

 _can i call you tonight? - dayglow_  
 _"_ 𝙄 _'_ 𝙢𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙪𝙥𝙢𝙮𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙 _,_ 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 _"_

 _is there somewhere - halsey_  
 _"_ 𝙄 _'_ 𝙢𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮𝙗𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 _"_

 _lurk - the neighbourhood_  
 _"_ 𝙄 _'_ 𝙢𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 _,_ 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙄𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙜𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬 _"_

 _from me, the moon - lav_  
 _"_ 𝘿𝙤𝙢𝙮𝙡𝙞𝙥𝙨𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙤𝙤 _?"_

 _dance with me - beabadoobee_  
 _"_ 𝘼𝙣𝙙𝙄𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙩 _'_ 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙩𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 _,_ 𝙗𝙪𝙩𝙄𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙄𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙮𝙤𝙪 _"_

 _to be so lonely - harry styles_  
 _"_ 𝙄 _'_ 𝙢𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙤𝙛𝙖𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝 _,_ 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙘𝙖𝙣 _'_ 𝙩𝙖𝙙𝙢𝙞𝙩𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣𝙝𝙚 _'_ 𝙨𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 _"_

 _carousel - melanie martinez_  
 _"_ 𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙄𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙪𝙥𝙩𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 _?_ 𝙄𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 _"_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! if you have seen this story on wattpad, its still mine!  
> i decided to post this story on ao3 too because i know some people doesnt really like using that app. so here we go!  
> i also will be posting chapters update on both ao3 and wattpad, dont worry.  
> but if you're new, hi! thanks for taking your time reading this, i really appreciate it!  
> i havent write in a long ass time but i feel like doing it again recently, please bear with me cause i know im a bit rusty  
> friendly reminder that english is not my first language and also this is the first time i write a story with smut in it, so please... dont be too rough on me :)  
> i also still trying to figure out how ao3 works lmao  
> anyways, i hope you're gonna enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it!  
> i'll see you soon <3


	2. what?

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 1 - "𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩?"

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  


You walk up to your class while biting the bread that you just bought from the convenience store on your way to school, its not like you woke up late so you didnt have time to make breakfast, its just you dont wanna face your parents first thing in the morning when they practically fought the whole night.

It's nothing new really, at this point you even got used to it in some way, sure most of the times you just wanna leave your house and never come back, but last night was nothing.  
well... that's what you've been telling yourself for as long as you remember.

"you know its kinda impolite to eat while walking right?" you heard someone talking right behind you while you were right in front of your class door, you look at them and it was your classmate Aya

"morning Aya-chan" you replied still with the bread in your mouth, Aya just shake her head and chuckle

"morning (y/n)"

You both walk into your classroom and take a seat on your own table, your table is right beside the window and Aya is sitting on your right.

"did you finish the chemistry homework (y/n)?" Aya asked while pulling out her notebook

You were chewing the bread so you only nod to answer her and without being asked you pulled your own notebook and gave it to her

"you're a live savior!! i love you!!" Aya is practically squealing while taking the notebook from your hand

"yeah yeah" you replied while then continue eating

Aya and you is not exactly best friends. Aya oftentimes just copy your homework and talk to you when she needs to, you guys dont exactly hang out either, but to be honest? you dont mind it too much.  
i mean.. she's practically the only person that come close as "friend" in this school for you.

people dont exactly talk to you for some reason, they were sort of intimidated by you, well.. that's what Aya said anyway.  
again, you dont mind it, being attached is not something you were very fond of anyways.  
too much trouble.

"Tsukki! promise you'll come practice with me later okay?"

you looked up at that voice, it was the guy with sort of dark green hair and freckles on his cheeks, whats his name again? Yamaguchi Tadashi?

"Yamaguchi, shut up" the tall guy with blonde hair and glasses replied while sitting at the seat right in front of you, Tsukishima Kei.  
you remember his name just because he sits near you

You look at Yamaguchi who's suprisingly smiled at Tsukishima's reply, they were a weird duo you thought. Tsukishima always look so unimpressed with everything while Yamaguchi is the literal ball of sunshine, they were probably friends since they're kids or something.

Without you realizing it you were actually still looking at Yamaguchi and he soon realized it, you could see he got a bit flustered and then instantly walk to his seat.  
Tsukishima then looks at you in a judging way, you stare back at him while rising one of your eyebrow

"what?" you said still staring at him

Tsukishima just put his headphone on and turn his back from you.   
_what's with this guy_


	3. here we go

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 2 "𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙚 𝙜𝙤"

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  


"and for our semester project it will be a group project that consists of two people" Katsuki-sensei, your chemistry teacher, told the whole class which made everyone groan in annoyance.

you just stare at him with boredom while twirling your pen, you genuinely hate group project, cause after a couple of times experiencing it in the early semester (you're currently in your third year)  
you have conclusions that either:  
1\. you did all the work cause people in your group doesnt do shit cause they're-again for some reason-intimidated by you  
or 2. you were not included at all by your group which made you do all the work for yourself and ended up being your own "one man group"

you have a feeling that the latter is what's gonna happen in this case again.  
this is your last class for today and you're not sure if you want it to end soon or you want it to go as long as it can be cause you're not looking forward to go home at all.

"i hope each and every group could make a very detailed report on one of the subjects that we're learning this semester, i will give you guys a much detailed explanation later cause for now, i'll be announcing the groups that i already decided" again, hearing Katsuki-sensei's explanation, almost everyone is against it. but none can do anything about it.

Katsuki-sensei starts announcing the names for the group and you began to look out at the window, loosing interest in it.

"and then (l/n) (y/n) will be with Tsukishima Kei"

you instantly look towards Katsuki-sensei upon hearing that and Tsukishima did the same thing

"wait sensei that's not fair!" a guy that sit in middle of the class yelled (you dont even know his name, is it Toji or something?) "they're both at the top of our class! they shouldnt be in the same group!"

a couple of people agree with him and you were just staring at him with a straight face  
as much as you didn't expect it, you actually have a very good grades, its due the fact that you study a lot to avoid your parents and it ended up making you (apparently) 2nd rank in your class.

"that's actually the very reason why i put them together" Katsuki-sensei replied "i really wanna see what's the outcome of their project together"

upon hearing that, a couple of people went silent but some of them were still talking about it.  
you just then look at Tsukishima who's still having his back on you, didn't even bother to look at you or something, not like you expected him to do so.

after that Katsuki-sensei continue to announce the rest of the groups and class ended with him telling everyone to start choosing the subject on which they would make report out of and also make the outline of it, its due next week but knowing Tsukishima (he's 1st rank in your class)  
he would probably wanna do it as soon as possible

you were putting your stuffs when Tsukishima turn to face you, you look at him expectantly.

_here we go_

"do you wanna do it today?" asked Tsukishima with the most monotone voice

"sure, whatever"

"i have a volleyball practice after school so i'll finish late" Tsukishima looks at you while you were putting your notebooks to your bag

_oh right he's in the volleyball club_  
you remember you saw one of karasuno's volleyball club match when they went to nationals in tokyo,   
it was when they go against nekoma  
the only reason you were watching it is because your   
ex-boyfriend/best friend who went to Nekoma were pressuring you to watch him play.  
and so you did.

"i could.. wait for you" you suggest and you could feel Tsukishima looks at you confused

"uh sure, dont blame me if we ended up doing the project so late" with that Tsukishima turn his back on you and pick his bag up   
"i'll meet you at the gate later"

you nodded your head and Tsukishima looks at you one more time before leaving you behind.  
as far as you know, Tsukishima doesn't really get along with anyone in your class either (except for Yamaguchi), he comes off a bit of an... asshole? he's sometimes very sarcastic and to be honest, you find him amusing.  
you remembered that one time he was arguing with one of the guy in your class, it was a debate for english class, and its probably one of the most funniest thing ever because Tsukishima SLANDER that guy.  
safe to say, you're actually excited to be in a group with him.


	4. your place?

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 3 "𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚?"

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  


after aimlessly walking around school, you decided to just go to the gym and take a look at the volleyball club practice.  
since you're in the light music club, which as good as a non-existence club cause no one actually do anything beside just hanging out at the club room, you dont have anything to do after school.  
well you're in your third year anyways, so club doesnt matter that much for you.

as you're getting close to the gym, you could hear the sound of volleyballs smashing and also the screeching sounds of shoes against the floor, its a very nostalgic sound for you as you used to hear it a lot when you were in the middle school, watching your ex-boyfriend practice.

because you know its probably prohibited to watch over the practice and rude to just walk into the front door, you decided to take the side door and take the stairs to the balcony inside the gym.

"nice receive!" you heard a couple of people shouting it as you enter the gym, you look down from the balcony and you can see the coach is giving spikes to the boys who's practicing receive.  
as you sat down on the floor and a bit far from the railing, you unconsciously look for Tsukishima.  
he's currently just standing aside with Yamaguchi and two other guys that you dont know of but seen at the Karasuno's match back in the nationals.  
they were the freak duo who did crazy quick, they're pretty cool.

_they're third years so they're just observing i guess_

you take your apple juice box that you bought from the vending machine from your bag and start drinking it while observing everyone.  
you dont know why but you actually enjoy watching volleyball practices, or any sports practice to be exact. you're not a very sporty person, hell you can't even stand to be running around for more than 2 minutes, you actually hate it in some way.  
you wished that you could be more fit of course but your body wouldn't let you, you either get tired way too easily or you're so lazy to even start.

after an hour or so of watching them practice, your phone vibrate in your pocket, signaling someone is texting you

**ROOSTER HEAD <3**  
 _[picture]_  
 _look at the cat i found on my campus park_ 😖  
 _are you home yet?_

**YOU**   
_KAUDUDHSJSKSKDJX_   
_MY HEART_   
_nope, im waiting for someone_

**ROOSTER HEAD <3**   
_RIGHT?_   
_anyways_   
_ohh?_   
_you're finally making friends after TWO YEARS in high school?_   
_im happy for you babe_

**YOU**   
_shut up_   
_we're doing a group project together_   
_its chemistry btw_   
_can you do it for me_

**ROOSTER HEAD <3**   
_what do i got out of it tho?_

**YOU**   
_my nudes ;)_

**ROOSTER HEAD <3**   
_BET_

**YOU**   
_dumbass_   
  


you locked your phone after that, its funny how you and Kuroo were still close even after you guys broke up, you and him dated back in middle school when you were still living in Tokyo, but after you moved to Miyagi right before high school because of your father's work, you and Kuroo fight a lot because of the long distance relationship, you both try to work things out of course, but because it mentally drains the both of you, you decided to break up and remain friends.  
and so the relationship that started as best friends came to a full circle.  
but honestly? you were happy how things were now. and you're sure that Kuroo did too.

when you look at the gym again everyone was doing practice match, Tsukishima and all the third years were on one side of the court while the other side consist of first years you assume.  
you watch how the game play and to be honest? Tsukishima is a good middle blocker, he has a very precise way of reading block and he's surprisingly reminded you of Kuroo in some way.  
come to think of it, Kuroo probably mentioned him once or twice, how he was a "mentor" of this first year _megane_ dude from Karasuno.  
yeah he definitely meant Tsukishima.

after the practice match everyone got a briefing from the coach and then he ended the practice.

"Thanks for the hard work!"

everyone started to clean the gym and you take it as your cue to leave, as you're standing up you made eye contact with Tsukishima who's taking care of the net, you dont know why but you got a bit flustered when he stare at you with this unreadable look.  
you just decided to wave your hand and then left without waiting for his response, you jog your way to the school gate and wait for him.

after a couple of minutes he showed up with Yamaguchi trailing right behind him

you put your right hand up, waving a little   
"yo"

Tsukishima just nod while Yamaguchi wave his hand  
"sorry for making you wait (l/n)-san"

"oh its fine Yamaguchi-kun, but didn't you guys planned on to practice more? just the both of you i mean" you started to walk with them side by side

Yamaguchi were a bit suprised and he instantly wave both of his hand frantically "oh no no, we could do it lat-"

"its none of your business" Tsukishima cut Yamaguchi without a care while looking down on you

at this point, you knew he's an asshole, but holy fuck your were a bit irritated by it.

"Tsukki!" yelled Yamaguchi

"well thats true, im just being considerate" you shrugged "if you wanna practice more, you could've just postpone our plans"

"no no (l/n)-san its okay, im a bit tired too so its fine! besides Tsukki likes to work on his assignments right away, especially projects" explained Yamaguchi who's walking on Tsukishima left side while you were walking and his right side (so Tsukishima is in the middle)  
you could hear Tsukishima click his tongue while looking at Yamaguchi cynically, Yamaguchi mumble an apology because of it

_this guy is going to be a LOT of work to deal with_

"where do we gonna work on the project?" you asked instead as Tsukishima looking at his phone while walking

"i dont know, you decide" he replied nonchalantly

"uhm... your place?" you suggest and he looks at you with this judging look

"you do realize that you just suggested to go to a guy's place that you dont **_exactly_** know of and basically a stranger to you?" he asked with this mocking tone

"uh yeah? well its not like you're gonna do something to me" you challenge him and he just kept looking at you still with the judging look

"well you never know **_pipsqueak_** " he mocks while bending down so his face is on the same level as you

"Tsukki.." Yamaguchi were trying to calm Tsukishima down

"pipsqueak? seriously? thats the best you got **_Giganotosaurus_** _?_ " you barked back while keeping eye contact with him, his face turn into an amused look in some way and you cant help but to smirk a little bit.

"(l/n)-san.." Yamaguchi now is trying to calm you down "you guys.."

"fine my place then" Tsukishima went back to standing up straight "but don't blame me if anything happens to you"

"yeah fuck off" 


	5. beg for it

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 4 "𝙗𝙚𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙞𝙩"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  


"pardon the intrusion" you were taking your shoes off as you enter Tsukishima's house, it was a normal house, very clean but a bit quiet, its like no one is in the house at the moment

as you enter the house, Tsukishima went straight towards the stairs to the second floor and you follow him suit, he then open one of the door to a bedroom and you stop right in front of it as he enters  
Tsukishima took his volleyball club jacket off and set his bag on the floor.   
you're not gonna lie, despite his attitude he's a very attractive guy, his body is built but not in an excessive way, his blonde hair thats a bit long and messy really suits him in some way, his golden eyes that looks like he's always unimpressed is somehow captivating. he IS an attractive guy.

_woah woah hold on (y/n) why are you thinking about this_

"what are you doing? come in" Tsukishima called out at you who's unintentionally staring at him

you shake your head "oh yeah, excuse me"

"what? you've never been to a guy's room before?"

you look around the room and then to Tsukishima who's now looking at you expectantly   
"more like you never get a girl in your room before" you point to his dinosaurs figurines on the wall

you could tell he got a bit embarrassed after that so he just looks away from you and mumbled "shut up"

you chuckled and then sit on the carpet   
"is no one home?"

Tsukishima took a notebook out of his bag and put it in the table thats in front of you "nope"

you nod your head and took out your own notebook "well lets work on the project then"  
you looked up at Tsukishima who's still standing up, he's giving you this unreadable look again

you lift one of your eyebrow "what now?"

"you're way too calm about this (l/n)-san" Tsukishima said while sitting down in front of you   
thats the first time you hear him say your name and your heart skips a beat, why?

"what do you mean?"

"you're in guy's room that you're practically dont know of and no one else in the house" Tsukishima looks at you straight "isn't it a bit dangerous?"

you shake your head "you already said that and maybe it is, maybe its not, but i know you're not gonna do shit to me" you look at him serious   
"if you want to, you probably already did it"

Tsukishima looked a bit suprised by your answer "you either very perceptive or naive (l/n)-san"

"yeah i've heard that before" you then open your notebook "so lets start?"

for about an hour or so, you and Tsukishima just do the group project, surprisingly you both doesnt really argue when it comes to this, you expect that it will be a total mess where you and him would argue a lot because you're both pretty much clash when you started talking today.  
but you could say that you guys get along, he's as smart as you expected, he might doesnt look interested or even sound like it, but he's serious in working on the project and you were glad that **_finally_** after two years in high school, you found someone who doesnt work half ass and genuinely involved.

"i think thats pretty much it?" you look at the notes that both you and Tsukishima wrote "well we even got ahead of what we were supposed to do"

"yeah we definitely didn't just decide on the subject or made the outline, we got a bit of the material too" Tsukishima replied while reading the notes, at this point you both were sitting side by side and you didnt notice it until a moment ago.  
Tsukishima is sitting next to your right, even when he's sitting he's body is looming over you a little bit, you could even feel the warmth of his body right now.

you took a little peak and look at him while he was still busy reading the notes, you couldn't help but find it cute when he's mumbling the words with a small voice, his eyebrows is furrowed together like he's thinking hard.

_geez this is what happened when i havent been close to anyone since forever.. -wait im not even close to him, this is literally the first time we spend time together! the fuck you on about (y/n)?_   
_right, you do find him attractive but cal-_

"(l/n)-san?" Tsukishima called out to you, waving his hand right in front of your face

"huh? yeah sorry haha what?" you could literally feel your cheeks heating up because you caught red handed staring at him

Tsukishima just stare back at you with again, an unreadable expression.  
his right hand were slowly lifted and before you know it, he's touching your left cheek, slightly cupping it with his big hand.  
his thumb caressed your cheek softly and then it moved to your lips, caressing it from one side to the other with a very slow motion.  
he then bring his thumb back to the side of your cheek and rest it there  
at this point your heart was racing like crazy, your brain is literally telling you to do something and stop him but your touch starved ass is telling you to just sit there and do nothing

"T-Tsukishima-kun?" you asked with a much more quieter voice than you anticipated, its almost like you were whispering.

"you're definitely naive (l/n)-san" he move his hand down to your neck slowly "you're not doing anything right now as im touching you"

you unintentionally gulped when you feel his thumb touching your throat, he's keeping his eyes on you as you are to his.  
its like he's looking at your reaction after every single movement that he did.

he then suddenly pulled his hand all at once and smile at you "im just fuckin with you cause you were staring so much, do you like me or something (l/n)-san?"

you feel embarrassed as hell right now, he was _teasing_ you? **_the_** Tsukishima Kei is teasing you?

_this fuckin-i hate him yeah i HATE him_

you hit his shoulder with all your might "fuck you"

"ow that hurts!" he's rubbing the spot you just hit "did you have to hit that hard?"

even though he was hissing like it hurts, he has this amused look on his face, its like he's in the verge of laughing from your behavior.

you then continue to hit him again and again (not that hard tho) while saying a series of profanity and i hate you's. at this point Tsukishima is laughing while telling you to stop, you of course keep hitting him.

"okay im sorry im sorry!" Tsukishima yelled "now stop" he successfully grab both of your hand

"let me go asshole!" you struggle

"beg for it"

you stared at him with a shock expression "what did you just say?"

"ohh.. did i trigger something?" Tsukishima smile at you, the type of smile that makes you want to punch his face.

"what the fu-"

"Kei! i brought some food!" you heard someone right outside the door and then without a warning the door flung open.

both you and Tsukishima look at the person who just walks in, the man who opens the door looks at the both of you with a shocked expression, he then instantly close the door again with much force

"i-im sorry for interrupting!" he screamed from the other side of the door and then you both could hear footsteps like the man is running away from the door

Tsukishima sigh and let go both of your hands   
"fuckin great"

"uhh.. who was that?" you asked

"my brother"  
  



	6. first name basis

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 5 "𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙨𝙞𝙨"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  


"thanks for having me" you bowed down "sorry for disturbing"

you were currently still in Tsukishima's house, after the "accident" that just happened, you then meet with Tsukishima's older brother, Akiteru.  
Tsukishima introduced you as his partner for the group project, then after that Akiteru just talk to you for a bit.   
surprisingly, he's the exact opposite of Tsukishima, he's very nice and friendly, well a bit awkward but he's definitely much better than his little brother.  
you would want him as your brother to be honest.

"no no no you're not!" Akiteru replied "i didn't expect that Kei will have someone to come over beside Tadashi-kun, and especially a gi-"

"Nii-chan" Tsukishima warns while looking at his brother with an annoyed look

you just chuckled lightly "well then i'll be off, its nice meeting you Akiteru-san" you were about to open the door when Akiteru stopped you.

"wait Kei you're not gonna walk her home?" Akiteru looks at Tsukishima "you have to walk her home, where are your manners!"

"oh no its okay! its not that far anyway" you replied but Akiteru was already grabbing a jacket that was hanging on the rack and gave it to Tsukishima

"never let a women walk by herself!" Akiteru push Tsukishima off "now go!"

Tsukishima of course is against it, even from the look on his face you already know that he doesnt want to, but before he could say anything else, Akiteru already push you both out of the door.

"be careful!" Akiteru exclaimed "i hope to see you again (l/n)-san"   
and by that, Akiteru close the door

you dont know why, but you couldn't help but to laugh at that "oh god, your brother definitely thought we're dating or something"

"yeah no shit" Tsukishima replied, while then putting on the jacket that his brother gave

without waiting for you, he's already walking ahead "lets go pipsqueak, i dont have all day"

"would you stop calling me that!" you yelled but of course catch up to him so you guys walk side by side.

as you and Tsukishima walk to your house, you guys dont really talk that much, you sometimes ask about something and he'd just give you a short answer or a snarky come back.  
well what did you expect anyways?   
but you couldnt deny this is the most fun you've had in months, you havent even talk to anyone this long since.. you cant even remember at this point, since Kuroo's last visit? which was almost a year ago.  
yeah.. this feels like a nice break from what about to happen at home, you're pretty sure you'll be coming home to your parents fighting again.

"wait" you said as you stopped in front of the convenience store near your house "i need to buy some stuffs"

Tsukishima click his tongue "hurry up"

with that you enter the convenience store and grab some stuffs, you grab a couple of cup noodles, snack, drinks, and others  
after that, you paid and got out of the store while bringing a big plactic bag

"what the hell are you buying" Tsukishima asked while looking at the plastic bag in your hand

"my supplies" you replied "i usually put a lot of food in my room and i almost ran out of it" you rummage through your plastic bag and grab something  
"here" you throw a strawberry ice cream to Tsukishima

he catches it and looks at it for a moment

"its for you beanpole" your grab your own ice cream which is a vanilla one "so i dont have to eat ice cream all by myself, its awkward"

he looks at you who's right now opening your own ice cream and eating it  
"uh thanks" he said

you just nod and you guys starts to walk again, after a moment of you guys silently eating ice cream Tsukishima suddenly looks at you

"why did you store food in your room? thats kinda disgusting" he said and you instantly punch his arm

"i sometimes cant go to the kitchen or get out of my room, so, i just store food" you replied without getting to details of how sometimes your parents were fighting and you dont exactly want to encounter them when you're getting food

somehow Tsukishima doesnt ask more regarding it, its like he knows that he shouldnt pry about it by the way you explained it.  
and you were thankful for it

"well this is me" you said as you stop in front of your house (which is about 10 minutes walk from Tsukishima's house)

Tsukishima looks at you and then at your house   
"it really is not that far"

"told yo-"

you were cut off by the sound of breaking glass and screaming from inside of your house, you already expect your parents will be fighting again.  
Tsukishima were still looking at your house, especially after hearing that sound.

you sigh "well then.. thanks Kei"

Tsukishima looks at you, a little bit suprised   
"oh we're on first name basis now?"

"your name is too fuckin long, would you prefer me calling you Tsukki? Tsukki~ gomen Tsukki~" you teased, mimicking Yamaguchi's voice

"please shut up" Tsukishima then flick your forehead "fine whatever"

you chuckled while covering your forehead  
"then bye Kei, good night" you open the waist high gate to your house and then enter it, the argument between your parents could still be heard.

"hey pipsqueak"

you turn away to face him again "oh for fuck's sake stop calling me that you beanpo-"

"give me your number" Tsukishima pulled out his phone from his pants pocket, you look at him confused

"what?"

"you heard me"

with confusion still, you hesitantly took his phone and put your number in it, he then type something on his phone and looks at you

"see you tomorrow" he said as he walks away. you couldnt help but stare at him as he walks, you didnt expect him to ask for your number at all.

you then walk into your house, trying hard not to make any sound as your parents were fighting in the kitchen, you took the stairs to the second floor and quietly enter your bedroom and lock it.

you plop yourself to your bed and sigh

_what a fuckin day_

your head was already throbbing hearing your parents fighting downstairs, you decide to just take a quick shower, at times like this you're so glad that your room has its own bathroom.  
after the shower, you then unpack the "groceries" that you just bought to a shelf that are used for them and then took a cup noodle and a bag of chips.  
your room is practically your own bunker at this point.

as you were eating your cup noodles while watching some youtube videos on your laptop, you could feel your phone vibrates right beside you.  
you instantly checking it up.

**[UNKNOWN NUMBER]**   
_[picture]_   
_you left your pencil case_

even without any explanation, you already know that it's Tsukishima

**YOU**   
_oh hello to you too Kei_   
_can you pls bring it tmrw_   
_thanks_

you then save his number real quick and then check his reply to your text

**SALTYSHIMA**   
_yup_

and with that, you continue eating your noodles. but after a moment you suddenly realized what happened at his house.  
you remember how his hand felt on your cheek, how it was probably as big as your whole face, how his callused fingertips felt on your lips and throat, how his sharp eyes were watching you every move.  
you got chills just remembering it.

"fuckin hell" you put your cup of noodles down and then drink some water "im so touch starved its insane"

you felt your phone vibrate again, you look at it.

**SALTYSHIMA**   
_you alright?_

you furrowed your eyebrows confused

**YOU**   
_yeah why?_

**SALTYSHIMA**   
_ok_

you stared at his reply for a couple of moments   
"thats weird"

——————————  
 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**  
——————————

you were checking your phone when suddenly a pencil case were thrown to your desk, you look up to Tsukishima who's now already sitting in front of you

"well good morning to you too Kei" you said while grabbing your pencil case

Tsukishima only turns and looks at you, its like he's examining you in some way  
it weirded you out.

"alright you have to stop looking at me without saying a word like this, i might think that you're in love with me" you said while crossing your arms on your chest, in a way like covering yourself.

he then looks you in the eyes "says the one who kept staring at me yesterday"

you can feel yourself blushing, not because of he reminded you about you staring, but about what happened after it.  
"i was not!"

"yes you were"

"was not!"

"you were"

"fuckin hell i was not!" you half yelled and a couple of people that near you was staring

both you and Tsukishima realized this and got embarrassed

but he then just looks at you again while moving a bit closer to you and whisper "you were"

you then just punch his shoulder and he hissed in pain

"damn you never hold your punches do you?" Tsukishima suddenly just flick your forehead  
"now we're even"

you gasped and were about to say something, but then you could hear the bell ring and you decide to just let it go cause the teacher could be here any second

knowing that, Tsukishima just smirks and sticking his tongue out (clearly mocking) before turning his back on you.

"i fuckin hate you" you mumbled

Tsukishima turn his head to the left and looks at you side eyes "i know pipsqueak, the feelings mutual"

——————————  
 ** _LUNCH BREAK_**  
——————————

you were currently in the bathroom stall and were about to go out when suddenly you hear some girls mentioning your name

"did you see (l/n) and Tsukishima-kun this morning?" you couldnt place your finger on who's voice it is, but it's obviously one of your classmate. lets call her girl #1

"yeah! they looked really close" girl #2 said (you dont know who it is either) " ** _way_** too close"

"i've never seen Tsukishima-kun being that close with anyone, like messing around and stuffs" girl #3 (yeah you still dont know) "he usually very quiet"

"and cool" #girl 2 sighed "he's so dreamy... pretty sure all the girls on our class has a crush on him"

_Kei is pretty famous apparently, why is this so funny to me_

"not just our class!" girl #1 exclaimed "a lot of girls especially our underclassment has a huge crush on him"

"yeah do you guys know that Misaki girl? thats like very pretty from class 2-5? she asked him to go on a date with her, and she got declined even before she said anything!" girl #3 explain with the most excited voice you've ever heard

the two other girls replied with a series of "really?" "oh my god" etc  
you dont know why, but whenever you heard anyone gossiping, it is so exciting for you.  
probably because you're not the type of person that gossip.

"but... do you think that they are really dating?" asked girl #2 "i mean... i dont know, (l/n) even call Tsukishima-san by his first name!"

_do we now? we definitely doesnt look like someone whose dating, whats these girls on about_   
_and since when calling anyone's first means that we're dating?_

"well they could be, i heard from Toji that he saw both of them were walking together last night, Tsukishima-kun probably walk (l/n) home" girl #1 explain, Toji is the loud guy of the class, he was the one who complained about the chemistry group project yesterday

"oh my god really? im so jealous" girl #2 squealed

_do walking anyone home instantly mean that they are dating too? fuckin hell._

after that you hear the bathroom door open and a couple of other girls entering, because of that, they stopped gossiping and after you're sure that that 3 girls were gone, you got out off the bathroom stalls and also the bathroom.

"(l/n)-san!" you suddenly heard someone called your name, you turn around and Yamaguchi were jogging towards you, Tsukishima is walking behind him.

"oh hey Yamaguchi-kun whats up?"

"do you wanna join us for lunch?" he asked with excitement

"uhh..." you look at Tsukishima who's looking away "sure i guess!"  
  



	7. its nothing

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 6 "𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  


"are you sure i can eat this?" you asked as you holding a bento box with a little dinasour print on them that Yamaguchi just gave to you

the three of you are currently sitting on the floor at school rooftop, its a bit crowded since its lunch break but you found a spot where you guys are far away from everyone.   
thankfully the day is a bit cloudy, so the weather is not that hot.

"yeah of course! i accidentally made two bento box so you could have it (l/n)-san" Yamaguchi replied and you just stare at him

_how could you accidentally made two bento box?_

but you dont wanna be rude to ask him that  
"thank you Yamaguchi-kun, thanks for the food"

and with that the three of you start to eat, the bento box that Yamaguchi made (still not sure why he made two) were really good, you cant even remember when was the last time you had a proper meal like this.  
it taste so good it almost makes you want to burst into tears  
as you guys eat, you and Yamaguchi talk a lot, about everything and anything, while Tsukishima _suprisingly_ (note the sarcasm) only comment from time to time or just listen.  
you dont know whats the exact reason why did Yamaguchi (and Tsukishima?) invite you to join lunch.. are they just.. being nice? or is there something else?  
you decided not think about it and just enjoy their company, since you usually had lunch alone or occasionally with Aya.

"so you moved to Miyagi right before high school (l/n)-san?" Yamaguchi asked while drinking his milk cartoon

"yeah, my dad's job requires him to be here so" you shrugs "we moved"

"it must've been sucks" Yamaguchi sigh "got seperated with your friends and everything"

"yeah it is..." you said while taking a glance at Tsukishima thats been listening to your conversation with Yamaguchi   
you could feel the mood suddenly changed to a gloomy one and because you hated it, you change the subject right away

"but anyways!" you exclaimed "do you guys plan to go to nationals again this year? volleyball that is"

"oh yeah definitely!" Yamaguchi replied with excitement "we've been working really hard and practicing with our new members from the first years! they got some real talent, dont you think Tsukki?"

Tsukishima shurgs "yeah i guess, i dont really took notice of them"

"of course you dont" you said without thinking and Tsukishima just glared at you  
"but Yamaguchi-kun, you do jump float serve right? i remember i saw it at the nationals two years ago! you were so cool!"

"oh you watch it? haha thank you" Yamaguchi scratch the back of his head, clearly embarrassed

you smiled at him "yeah i was there! your match against Nekoma was really amazing"

Yamaguchi laughed "it was a really good match, i didnt know you like volleyball (l/n)-san"

"well i watch my best friend practice a lot when i was in middle school, he's the one who made me come to watch that match cause he played in Nekoma"

"wait he played in Nekoma? who is he?" Yamaguchi asked

"its Kuroo Tetsurou? he was the captain at that time" you replied while looking through your phone, searching for a picture of you and him.

"you're friends with Kuroo-san?" both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ask at the same time

"yeah we were childhood best friend" you finally found a picture of you and Kuroo back when you guys still in middle school.  
Kuroo was putting his arm on your shoulder as you put up a peace sign at the camera, both of you are smiling.  
you show that picture to them

"oh my god" Yamaguchi looked at your phone "what a small world, we used to practice with him a lot back when we were in our first year! so we know him pretty well, especially Tsukki, he practiced a lot with Kuroo-san, right Tsukki?"

Tsukishima nod "yeah he taught me some stuffs"

"he actually told me about you" you said, looking Tsukishima "well.. not exactly telling me your name, but he just said that he became mentor to a four eye dude from Karasuno"

Yamaguchi laughed at that while Tsukishima just click his tongue  
"i told him to stop calling me that"

you laughed "well he was really proud of it"

"Yamaguchi-kun!" you suddenly heard a girl's voice from your back, a girl with blonde hair with a little part of it tied were running towards the three of you  
"i've been looking for you"

"o-oh Y-Yachi-san whats wrong?" Yamaguchi asked

"Takeda-sensei wants to meet you" the girl, Yachi, said while running out of breath

Yamaguchi stands up "oh sorry! Tsukki, (l/n)-san, i'll be heading first, dont wait for me and just get back to class okay?"

you nod "okay see you"

"excuse us!" Yachi bowed to you and Tsukishima and then jog of with Yamaguchi

as they left you and Tsukishima were just staring at them

"he might not look like it, but he's the team captain now" Tsukishima mumbled

you looked at him "wait really? thats cool"

Tsukishima nodded "yeah he's the best option anyway"

"i see.." you replied, you then remember what happened in the bathroom moments ago and got excited to tell Tsukishima   
"oh right Kei guess what" you said while moving so you sit next to him

"what"

"people think that we're dating" you laughed while Tsukishima suddenly coughed

"WHAT"

"yeah" you started to tell him what happened, about the girls that gossiping about you guys and how someone saw you both walk together

"fuck... people is so up on everyone's business" Tsukishima replied while shaking his head in disapproval

"tell me about it" you shrug "wait my question is, did you really turned down someone right before they even say something to you?"

Tsukishima just glared at you "thats what you're worried about?"

"what? i wanna know!"

"yeah i did"

"geez man thats way too cold"

"yeah yeah whatever, but what about the gossip? arent you worried?" Tsukishima asked while looking at you confused

"oh Kei, there's been gossips about me since forever, i dont even care at this point"

he nodded "yeah you're right, i've heard about it, that you were a daughter of some yakuza or something"

"yup, which is fuckin ridiculous! but if we want to get rid of this gossip about us, we could just tell everyone that we're friends, well if they asked anyway, are you worried or something?"

"well.. i dont really give a shit to be honest, no matter what we said, people will always assume things"

"yeah thats true" you shrugged "so we'll let them be?"

Tsukishima looks at you "yeah, too much work, besides they'll get off my ass if they assume we're dating"

"oh so you're using me?" you ask like you're offended

"fuck off pipsqueak"

you laughed "alright whatever you say then"

"but (y/n).."

thats the first time he called you by your first name, it caught you off guard but you were playing it off like its nothing

"hm? w-what?" you asked with a stutter that you didnt intend

"no nothing forget it"

"what?"

"its nothing"

"tell me beanpole!" you said facing him and poking his sides

"hey hey stop that! its nothing!" he grab your hand and just looked at you serious

you pouted and just pulled your hand from his grasp "fine then"

Tsukishima suddenly just flick your forehead and ruffle your hair "lets get back to class"

you were a bit suprised by what he did, but you collect yourself right away and agreed with him.  
completely denying the fact that your heart was beating fast when he did that.  
  
  
  
  



	8. pocky game

**WARNING!**   
_things get a bit steamy_

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 7 "𝙥𝙤𝙘𝙠𝙮 𝙜𝙖𝙢𝙚"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  


it has been almost 2 weeks after you and Tsukishima paired in a group project together and you both actually get along, well besides the never-ending bicker between the both of you.  
the gossip about you both dating is still going strong, especially because of the way you and him hang out a lot at school (even though Yamaguchi is clearly there) and by the way you got caught watching the volleyball club practice from time to time (thankfully Coach Ukai doesnt really mind about it)   
but again, the both of you dont care about it and doesnt really do anything to deny it either.  
you're just.. letting it flow.

it was sunday and you were currently in your room, waiting for Tsukishima to come over to do the chemistry project, the only reason why you were working on it on sunday was because Tsukishima is very busy with the volleyball practice since there will be a practice match with another school soon.  
and of course, you couldnt do anything about it.  
both of your parents were out, your mom is visiting your grandma for the week as your dad is currently working out of town, so you will be having the house all by yourself for the weekend.  
yeah, what a break from your parents right?

as you were just listening to some music while reading manga, you could hear the doorbell ringing. you instantly got up and jog downstairs to open the door

Tsukishima is already standing in front of the door while holding his bag on his shoulder and a plastic bag in his hand

"hey come in" you said while opening the door further, Tsukishima was just staring at you for a moment and you got confused  
"Kei?"

"uh yeah excuse me" Tsukishima suddenly aware that he was staring and just get into your house.  
he then took his shoes off and walks behind you who's now walking to the stairs  
"here's your ice cream"

you squealed and took the plastic bag from him  
"thanks Kei! studying with ice cream is a must!"

"you just want to eat ice cream" he mumbled and you just stare at him annoyed

"you're no fun"

"yeah i've heard that before"

as you enter your room, Tsukishima stops at the door, just like what you did when you visit his room for the first time  
you stared at him

"what? you've never been to a girl's foom before?" you ask teasingly

Tsukishima looks at you annoyed "haha very funny"

you giggled at that, you then walk to your food shelf and open the little fridge that you got on your room   
"you want cola?"

Tsukishima widened his eyes "you got a fuckin fridge in your room?"

you nod "yeah, i got an entire convenience store here, see" you show off your food shelf and the inside of the fridge.  
Tsukishima walks up to you and looks at it

"damn.. you're practically living in a bunker" he commented while still looking at your food shelf

"yeah i know right" you replied "so, cola?"

Tsukishima nod "sure"

you then grab two cola and close the fridge   
"if you want anything just grab it"

Tsukishima looks at your food stash and then grab strawberry flavored pocky and two bags of chips from it, he then sits on your carpet and lean to your bed that's right behind him, you sit on his left side and set the cola and ice cream on the table

"you like strawberry that much huh?" you asked and he just stares at you with an annoyed look.

"shut up"

"i thought you were more like the vanilla or chocolate type of guy" you said while opening your vanilla flavor ice cream

"yeah whatever, lets start doing the project pipsqueak"

after that, you both work on the project, occasionally you'll talk or joke about something but most of the time you guys are just working on the project cause there's a lot of things to catch up to since you havent done any of the work from this week.

Tsukishima is eating his strawberry flavored pocky while taking notes and you were taking notes yourself when then you glance at him for a bit and stare, suddenly an idea popped on your mind

"you wanna play the pocky game?" you asked and Tsukishima instantly coughed as he got choked by the pocky he's eating

" ** _what?_** " Tsukishima asked while still coughing a little

"come on it will be fun!" you exclaimed "whoever loose gets to do whatever the winner's want how about that?"

Tsukishima shakes his head "fuck no!"

"fine then" you shrugged "guess you're too chicken to do it anyway"

Tsukishima felt offended by that, he then grabs one pocky out of the package and points it at you  
"one game, and whoever loose gets to do whatever the fuck the winner's want"

_haha he took the bait_

_"_ game on beanpole" you said while positioning yourself so you're facing him

he then put one end of the pocky on his mouth and you did the same on the other end.  
you both start biting each end slowly, like the both of you doesnt wanna lose at all and with each bite your face grew closer and closer to the point you can feel Tsukishima's breath on your face.  
at first you didnt think much about it, as you were too blinded by challenging him. but right now, you're regretting your own action cause your heart is beating like crazy.

as there was about 3cm left of the pocky, each of you stopped biting and just stare at each other

"pull away pipsqueak" Tsukishima mumbled while still be able holding his pocky in his mouth

" ** _you_** pull away" you answered

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and start biting it again, you panicked because his lips are practically touching yours at this point

_what do i do? what do i do? i dont wanna loose!!_   
_fuck fuck fu-_

before you know it, Tsukishima pulls away and you instantly feel relieved

"ha! i wo-" your words got caught off because Tsukishima suddenly took the pocky that was still in your mouth and pulled you forcefully.  
before you know it, his lips were already against yours.

you were frozen for a moment because of what happened but after your senses came back, you moved your lips and kiss him.  
his right hand is grabbing the side of your cheek and carefully caress it, his calloused thumb slowly moved to your chin and pulled it down, making your mouth open agape.  
he then deepened the kiss by letting his tongue enter your mouth, you involuntary moaned when you feel his tongue against yours.  
you desperately grab his wrist, as in like you needed something to hold on to.  
as your tongue moved against each other, you feel lightheaded by how little oxygen that's going through your brain right now, butterflies were filling your stomach and going completely wild.

after a moment Tsukishima pulled away, the both of you are breathless and trying to catch a breath.   
you then open your eyes stare and at Tsukishima who still has his eyes closed, his face is completely flushed and his glasses were a bit fogged from the heavy breathing.

Tsukishima open his eyes and stare back at you "guess who won now?" he teased, but surprisingly his voice is softer, even almost like a whisper

"i-..." you gulped, you actually dont know what to say, your head is completely blank while you're heart is beating out of your chest.  
you want to kiss him again, no, you're **_craving_** to kiss him again.  
and so you did.

but this time, you push yourself to him, Tsukishima was caught off guard but he kissed you back instantly.

"come here" Tsukishima grab your hips and lift you up, putting you on his lap so you're straddling him.  
he put his left hand at the back of your neck while his right hand is squeezing your exposed thigh due to you wearing shorts and caressing it gently. the feeling of his hand against your skin is indescribable, it feels like electricity almost.  
you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself closer to him until your body is pressed against his.

" _fuck_ -" Tsukishima groaned as you accidentally grind against him and you could feel a tingle down your spine from hearing his hoarse voice.

suddenly he pulls away and took off his glasses by throwing it to the table behind you and start kissing you again, you dont know why but you find that really hot.

he then kisses your jaw and then your neck, leaving a trail of kisses on them, and at one spot he starts sucking on the skin and you moan on his ear.

" _oh fuck-"_ you stifle a moan as he mercilessly still sucking on your skin, his left hand trail inside of your shirt and stroked your back  
you feel goosebumps from that movement alone.

"please.." you begged, you dont know what you were begging for but the words just came out of your mouth without you knowing it.

"what shortcake" Tsukishima answered while kissing the side of your neck "what do you want"

the nickname gave you chills and you just hug him tighter "Kei.."

Tsukishima starts to kiss your lips again and you whimper just from the contact, but not for long he pulls away again

"i dont know what you want if you dont say it baby"

you open your eyes to see Tsukishima staring back at you with lustful eyes, you were pretty sure that you have the same look as him.

"i-i... i wa-" your words were cut off with the sound of a phone ringing

Tsukishima let out a "tch" and grab his phone that was on the desk behind you, he picks the call up.

"what?" Tsukishima answer with a harsh tone, it makes you jump a little bit

you feel like you have to get off from him to give him some space but when you're about to move, he uses his free hand to grab your thigh and put you in place. his thumb slowly caressing your thigh as he answered the phone.  
you feel flustered by that, so you move your body to be against his and put your face on his shoulder, burying it in the crook of his neck, because of this you could somehow hear his heartbeat beating fast and you couldnt help felt relieved because you're not the only one who's experiencing it.

Tsukishima sigh "yeah—cant you just do it yourself?—fine—bye"   
he ended the call and put his phone back on the desk, you didnt expect it, but he suddenly wraps his arms around you.

"i have to go" Tsukishima mumbled "Nii-chan need me at home"

you hummed, disappointed by his answer "okay"

Tsukishima stroke your back mindlessly for a moment but because you feel embarrassed by it, you suddenly just get off of him and sit at the spot you were sitting at the beginning.  
you could feel Tsukishima's gaze at you but you just keep your head down or looking away.

Tsukishima then start packing his stuffs up and before you know it, you and him are already walking down the stairs and to your front door.  
you opened the door for him and stepping aside, still not looking at him.

"well.." Tsukishima said "i'll see you tomorrow"

you nod "yeah, see you tomorrow"

after Tsukishima walked out of your house, you watch his back as he walked to the gate of your house, you were closing your door when suddenly you hear a thud and footsteps.  
before you know it, Tsukishima is pushing the door that you were about to close and opens it wider

you look at him suprised "wha-"

Tsukishima grab your waist while leaning his body forward to kiss you, he hugs your body tightly as you stand on your tippy toes and wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing him back.   
the feeling of his lips against yours made you sigh in relief and he somehow did the same.  
you guys were making out for a moment before suddenly you heard the sound of a car passing by and you instantly pulled away because the door to your house is still open wide and people could definitely see.

both of you are breathing heavy and you open your eyes just to see that Tsukishima is staring back at you. you feel shivers down your spine by the way he's looking at you.

"you.." you breathed "you should go, your brother might wait for you"

Tsukishima nod and whispered "okay"

he then let go of you while you did the same to him and then you stand on your feet again, he's still staring at you with the same expression and you couldn't take your eyes off of him now, funny how not just a moment ago you couldnt look at him, but now his gaze is just pulling you into him.  
its like he's trapping you to look at him without even telling you to do it.  
Tsukishima grab your chin with his right hand and his thumb were pressing on your lower lip, you noticed that his hand felt really warm.

"how could i leave when you're looking like this shortcake" he mumbled and a jolt of electricity was felt down your spine when he said it.

you gulped "b-but you do need to go Kei"

Tsukishima nod and peck your lips "i know, i'll see you tomorrow (y/n)"

"okay" you replied, you could see a little smile on Tsukishima's face. he then let go of your chin and starts walking out, he picks his bag that apparently he dropped on the ground and got out of the gate of your house.  
he looks at you again and lifts his right hand up, you do the same and waved at him, after that he walks away and before you know it he's out of your sight.

you slammed the door to your house and slumped on the floor, you noticed that your heart somehow was still beating so fast and you try to calm yourself down by controlling the way you breathe.

"that did not just happen" you mumbled "oh my fuckin god that did not just happen"  
  
  



	9. bandage

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 8 "𝙗𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙜𝙚"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  
  
  


you were walking to your class as you sighed and touching the bandage that you put on your neck. the feeling of Tsukishima's lips somehow burned on that area and the very thought of it sent butterflies to your stomach.

you walked to your seat and sat down, you then fold your arms and lean to your table, burying your face.  
you honestly dont know what to do when you meet Tsukishima again, will he... change his attitude?  
should you change it too? you cant bear the idea of being awkward with him after how you both got so close in such a short time  
you were thinking that you shouldnt have kissed him back, that playing the pocky game was a big mistake, but the image of you and Tsukishima making out in your room kept replaying in your head and you couldnt help but remember every second of it

how his tongue taste like strawberry pocky, how his calloused hand felt on your skin, how the warmth of his body was shared with yours, his hoarse voice, his groan, his lustful eyes.

_fuck this is bad, i want to kiss him again_

as you're currently lost in thought.  
Tsukishima is the same as you, he's currently in the gym listening to Coach Ukai's briefing after their morning practice, well he's not exactly listening cause his thought were on you.

the voice of you whimpering his name is playing over and over in his ears, the way your body just fit right when you're straddling his lap, the way your pleading eyes that you yourself are not aware of is looking at him, the feeling of your soft lips against his. every single thing.

"oi Tsukishima!" Coach Ukai called him out, Yamaguchi shook his shoulder and he snapped back from his thought.

"if you're just gonna daydream and not listen to the briefing then just get out of the gym and dont come to practice!" yelled Coach Ukai, everyone is staring at Tsukishima and he just stares back at Coach Ukai

"sorry sir" Tsukishima replied

after that Coach Ukai just shakes his head and continue his briefing, Tsukishima rarely does this, where he's lost in his own thought, well not when there are people around anyway, and especially not when practicing.  
he likes to keep himself aware of things, but thinking of you is probably an exception now.  
knowing this, Yamaguchi as his best friend is worried about him.

"Tsukki, are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked while looking at him concerned, they're both were already at the club room, changing to their uniform.

"yeah, sorry Captain" Tsukishima mumbled

"you've been out of it since earlier this morning, did anything happen?" Yamaguchi asked again

Tsukishima shakes his head "its okay Yamaguchi, dont worry"

Yamaguchi just stares at Tsukishima who's now walking out of the club room while excusing himself to everyone, Yamaguchi followed suit after him.

"you know you could tell me anything right?" Yamaguchi asked as he walks side by side with Tsukishima

"i know, but i dont think i could tell you this" Tsukishima replied

Yamaguchi stare at him confused "okay then, but let me know if i could help"

Tsukishima nod "thanks"

they walked to their classroom while chatting about their practice earlier and the upcoming practice match, as they get close by their class, Tsukishima stop in his track.

"Tsukki whats wrong?" Yamaguchi asked

_i didnt think about this but... how should i act in front of (y/n) now after yesterday?? shit._

"Tsukki?"

"Yamaguchi, can i ask something?" Tsukishima asks while looking at Yamaguchi serious

"uh sure?"

"if you..." Tsukishima sighed "fuck this gonna sound weird, but if you.. did something and then it definitely would make an awkward situation with someone, how would you act in front of them? like to get out of that awkward situation?"

Yamaguchi stare at him, and then he thinks for a moment "i would probably act normal but not in a way like i forget about it, in case that other person gonna be offended"

"that doesn't make any sense"

Yamaguchi starts scratching the back of his head "like... you act like you usually does but give them a hint that you're aware of what happened and acknowledging it?? i dont know Tsukki! you need to elaborate on your question!!"

Tsukishima just clicks his tongue and shake his head "just.. forget it, here by the way" Tsukishima opens his bag and give Yamaguchi a bento box

"oh my god Tsukki, why dont you just give it to her yourself?" Yamaguchi asked frustrated "i dont know what other excuses i have to make"

"told her you made a bento for me too" Tsukishima replied

Yamaguchi sighed "why do you keep making bento for her anyway? its every two or three days now"

"i told you, she rarely eats proper food"

"and since when do you care for other people?"

Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi "it will be a trouble if she gets sick and couldnt do the project, just give it to her"

Yamaguchi mumbled a "fine" and they both walk into the classroom, Tsukishima saw you burying your face in your folded arm and he looks at you confused

Tsukishima remembers Yamaguchi's words, act normal but show them that you're aware of what happened.  
right, how to do that again?

Tsukishima walks to his seat and look down on you

_fuck it_

Tsukishima touch the back of your head and gently pat it "sleeping first thing in the morning pipsqueak?"

you jolt on your seat and sit straight, you look at Tsukishima who's now looking at you too, even though he has his signature smirk on you, he's eyes looked a bit soft, like a.. fond look almost.  
his head pats were the one that suprised you though, he would definitely never do that.  
you find it weird, but the butterflies that you felt from it is even weirder

"s-shut up" you replied while looking away, already feeling your face warm up

Tsukishima just chuckled and sit in his seat, he then turns to face you, you of course, still looking away.   
you could feel his eyes on you, and with each second your heart start beating faster and faster.  
he noticed the bandage that were on your neck and he couldnt help but smile just looking at it, he really gave you a hickey.  
the very thought of you trying to cover it makes him want to give you more of them, just to see how would you exactly cover them if there's a lot of it.

you suddenly could hear someone's footsteps approaching the both of you

"(l/n)-san! good morning!" Yamaguchi exclaimed and you slowly look at him (ignoring Tsukishima's gaze of course)

"Yamaguchi-kun, good morning"

"would you like to join us for lunch again today?" Yamaguchi asked "i made you guys a ben-wait   
(l-n)-san are you okay? did you get hurt?"

you stared at him confused "huh? what do you mean?"

"your neck, there's a bandage on it, what happened?"

you could feel your face turn so hot and Tsukishima just snickers at Yamaguchi's comment, you glared at Tsukishima who's now looking at you with an amused look.

"i-uh.. i... a cat s-scratch me! y-yeah.. i got scratched by a cat!!" you stutter "i-it bleeds so i put a bandage on it"

Tsukishima at this point is just laughing at you and you instinctively kick his seat

Yamaguchi of course look at you confused "o-oh.. please take care of yourself (l/n)-san, dont forget to change the bandage

"y-yeah.. thanks"

suddenly the school bell rings and Yamaguchi excused himself to his seat, you stared at Tsukishima who's now smiling, you rarely see him smile like this, like genuinely smiling.

you glared "someone is having a good time"

Tsukishima chuckled "yeah, its very amusing... is it really that bad?"

you rolled your eyes "well you think? if it didnt i wouldnt put a fuckin bandage on it"

Tsukishima shrugged "well you shouldnt put a bandage on it either way, i really wanna see it—no scratch that—i want people to see it"

your face grew hot again and you instantly just look away from him, not wanting to see his amused look.

"aww someone's flustered" Tsukishima teased and you just kick his seat again

_i hate him so much_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_author's note_**  
idk why but i feel like tsukki would tease THE HELL out of you just to see your reaction   
anyways, hope you're liking this one <3


	10. family

**WARNING!**

_smoking cigarettes_

  
𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 9 "𝙛𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  


you exhaled and a trail of smoke leave your lips slowly, you're sitting on your bed while looking outside of your window, the evening breeze just accompanying you with the low volume music that you played on your laptop.  
ever since both of your parents were out, this is the only time you get your freedom, even for just a couple of days

smoking cigarettes is not something you're proud of, you start picking up this habit about 2 years ago, when your life just went to shit all of a sudden, the never ending fight of your parents, new school, breaking up with Kuroo. it was a tough time.  
you tried to stop a couple of times, but somehow you'd find yourself light one without thinking.  
you dont even like the taste, you just like the feeling it gave you, it calms you down.

you put your elbow on your window sill while putting your face on the palm of your hand, staring at the street below you, your neighborhood is actually quiet even though its only 8pm. its due to not a lot of people would walk past your house since your street leads to a dead end.  
its very peaceful, usually at this point either your parents were fighting or the sound of the tv just blasting really loud downstairs, signaling that your father is watching it while your mother is in her room, if something like that happened, it means that they're ignoring each other.  
which is way better of course, but still sucks.

surprisingly your family used to be a happy one, where you hang out with your parents all the time, your parents doesnt really fight, you love each other's company.  
but after your father said that you have to move to Miyagi, it somehow just falls apart, both you and your mother were against it, you both dont wanna move. but after your father said that he was promised to have a higher position in the company he worked at, both of you and your mother just come to an agreement with it.

but after your family moved here, your father position was given to someone else completely and it ended up making your father a drinker, sure he's still working on that company, but instead of spending time with his family after work, he just goes out with his colleagues to drink, and this happens not just once or twice, it happens almost every day.

your mother of course didnt accept it well, she's actually not angry because your father doesnt get the position he desired, she's angry by the way he's coping with what happened by drinking his heart out and after that, your parents just clash all the time and making a fight over everything.  
when they start fighting at first, you try to calm both of them down, you were trying to get involved in their fighting and be in the middle of them.  
but as time went on, you see that the fight will not end just because you were there, your mother ended up telling you to just stay out of it, you tried to reason with her, afraid for both of their safety.  
and all she's said was, they're both not gonna hurt each other physically, and she doesn't want you to see them when they're like this.  
and so you just obey what your mother told you.   
but if things get way too crazy, you'll always be there to reason the both of them.

as you were lost in thought, you could feel your phone buzzing from your side, you picked them up and look at the notification.

**SALTYSHIMA**   
_did you finish your part?_

**YOU**   
_just a bit more_   
_im taking a break_

**SALTYSHIMA**   
_ok_   
_just dont forget to do it_

**YOU**   
_yes sir_

you threw your phone to your bed and take one last inhale of your cigarette before putting it off on the ashtray. you honestly were thankful that things dont go awkward with Tsukishima, he's acting like he usually does, but... he teased more, which annoys you but its better than not talking.  
you're setting yourself comfortable on your study desk and start looking at all the books that were scattered there, you were in the middle of continuing the project that got left off two days ago because of... yeah that thing.

its tuesday now and the progress of this project is due on thursday, you got time but you have almost finished anyway.

after a couple of minutes, you could hear your phone buzzing again from your bed, you took it and unlock it

**SALTYSHIMA**   
_dont say that_   
_let me know when you're finished_

**YOU**   
_what? yes sir? lmao_   
_huh whats up_

**SALTYSHIMA**   
_just tell me when you're done with it_

**YOU**   
_fine_

you're wondering what he meant by that, but you just continue your work without thinking much about it, you spend too much time thinking about Tsukishima this past two days anyway  
about 15 minutes later, you finished your part and sighed in relief.  
you then grab your phone and text Tsukishima

**YOU**   
_im done_

**SALTYSHIMA**   
_ok_

"bro what?" you said while staring at your phone screen "thats it? fuck this guy"

you're not gonna lie, you were expecting something from the way Tsukishima said all of that, but now all he said was "ok" without saying anything else?  
you're pissed off.

you ended up just throwing your phone into your bed again and sit in front of your laptop, watching another random youtube videos while eating a bag of weird chips that you bought recently.  
after a moment you hear your doorbell ring, wondering who it was, you just get up on your bed and look outside the window to see who's in front of your house.  
you could feel your heart stop for a moment just by seeing Tsukishima right in front of your door, without thinking you scrambled across your room and run downstairs to the door.

as you open the door, you're practically breathless "w-what are you..." you breathe "doing here?"

Tsukishima just stare at you weirdly "did you just run from your room to open the door?"

"n-no..." you flustered "i was.. working out"

"yeah sure, have you had dinner yet?" Tsukishima asked

you shake your head "no"

"figures" he replied "lets go get some food"

"wait.. like now?" you asked confused

"no, we'll get it tomorrow" Tsukishima rolled his eyes "of course now pipsqueak, lets go"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 ** _author's note_**  
this is practically just a filler   
but i wanna explain a bit about (y/n) past background so yup


	11. running in the rain

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 10 "𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  


"god im so full" you stretched your arm as you and Tsukishima walked out of the ramen shop that you both just visited  
"thanks for the food Kei"

Tsukishima just hummed "i regret paying cause you're practically robbing me with all the side dish you ordered"

you looked at him surprised while then punching his side "what did you say beanpole? YOU ORDERED THEM TOO"

Tsukishima just chuckled while grabbing your right hand that was punching him "im kidding im kidding"

you huffed and just rolled your eyes.  
Tsukishima was still grabbing your hand when suddenly he pulled you and put your hand on his jacket's pocket while then start to walk.

"wait Kei what are you doing?" you asked while practically being dragged by him

"what?" he replied "we're going home"

"no why are you-" you struggle as to keep the same walking pace as him "-dragging me by putting my hand in your pocket"

"cause you walk slow pipsqueak" he looks at you "wait is that offensive to say to short people?"

you glared at him "fuck you"

Tsukishima smile and just continue to walk "besides, your hands cold"

you look at him a bit flustered, but you just mumbled a "fine" then start to walk with him at the same pace. your fingers are practically intertwined with his at this point, you never hold hands with Tsukishima before and to be honest, you love the way his big calloused hand felt on your much smaller hand, his hand is so warm too.  
you suddenly remember how warm his hand felt when he was touching you two days ago, when you felt his hand on your cheek, on your back, when he's touching the bottom of your lip...  
from the thought alone, you could feel your heart beats faster.

_i shouldnt be thinking about this_

"by the way" Tsukishima looks at you "you havent told me what you want me to do"

you looked at him confused "huh?"

Tsukishima sighed "you won the pocky game remember? or do you want a truce?"

"hell no! i won!!" you practically scream

"okay okay! geez calm down" Tsukishima rolled his eyes then smirked at you "so what are your demands, your highness?"

you feel your cheeks warmed up by that, so you just look away like you're thinking about it.  
an idea of you wanting him to kiss you again suddenly popped up in your brain, you instantly slap your own face when you thought of it.

"woah the fuck are you doing?" Tsukishima half yelled when he saw you slapped yourself.

"nothing" you mumbled "i want you to... just buy me some ice cream"

Tsukishima looks at you, lifting one of his eyebrows "is that all? seriously?"

"yup"

"no you clearly thought of something didnt you?" he asked while tilting his head, a little smile is on his face

"no i didnt"

"oh?" he smirked "you clearly did"

"no i didnt just shut up an-" your words were cut off when you suddenly feel drops of water on the top of your head, you looked up to the sky and heavy rain suddenly just showers the both of you

"oh shit, run!" you yelled while pulling your hands that were still holding Tsukishima's hand and dragging him

"wait (y/n)!" Tsukishima yelled behind you

"less talking more running!" you replied "unless you wanna be drenched!!"

you, of course, didnt know about this cause you kept looking forward as you run, but Tsukishima kept looking at you while running, even sometimes he started to chuckle when you yelped or scream cause you're trying to avoid a puddle.  
to be honest, he doesnt remember the last time he felt so... alive over doing the stupidest and smallest thing like running in the rain.  
over the past two weeks of hanging out with you, he oftentimes finds himself feeling content whenever he's with you, he enjoys the time you guys spend together even though he definitely wouldnt say that to your face.  
of course at first he was a bit annoyed by you, but to be honest? he actually finds you very amusing.   
the way you talk back to him and doesnt settled for being bullied by him, the way you practically drag him around sometimes and by the way you sometimes get easily flustered but doesnt want to show it to him.

when Tsukishima kissed you two days ago, he did it without thinking, sure deep down he just wanted to tease you, but when you kissed him again, all thought just left his brain and he was completely lost in you. at that moment, he just wants to hold you close and dont wanna think about anything else.  
hell, if Akiteru doesnt call him, he'd probably doesnt stop at all.  
which could end badly in his opinion, it was too rushed and he doesnt want you to feel pressured on anything.   
as much as he's an asshole, he wouldnt want to hurt you in any way, especially after he, deep down, care about you.  
he's not gonna admit it of course.

when finally you reach your house, you fumbled your key to the front door and unlocked it, you and Tsukishima enter the house out of breath

you sit on the floor and Tsukishima follow suit, you suddenly could hear Tsukishima laughing from beside you and you looked at him confused.

"fuck" he sighed "i havent run in the middle of the rain like that in ages"

you laughed "yeah me too, it was thrilling"

you both were still catching your breath when suddenly you could feel Tsukishima remove a part of your hair that was covering your face to the back of your ear, you look at him and he was looking at you too.

"thanks for that" he mumbled

"what? running in the rain?" you asked, his finger that was on the back of your ear is now slowly touching your cheek, from that alone you could feel yourself just want to lean to his hand, wanting him to touch you more.

"yeah" he catches a glance at your lips but then looks at you in the eyes again "it was fun"

you just nod, you couldnt help but to look at his lips for a moment, the urge to just kiss him is suddenly getting bigger and bigger, especially with the tension that were in the air right now.

"Kei" you mumbled while then gulped

"hmm?" he's still caressing your cheeks slowly

"i uhh.. i dont want ice cream"

he looks at you and smiles a little   
"tell me what you want then, princess"

your face grew hot from that, you look away for a moment before looking at him again.

"i want you to.." you gulped again, staring into his eyes, at this point you feel like he already knows what you want "..kiss me"  
  
  



	12. taste so sweet

**WARNING!**

_sexual content_

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 11 "𝙩𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙚 𝙨𝙤 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  
  
  


after those words left your mouth, Tsukishima stares at you with this unreadable look, his hand that was caressing your cheek is now cupping them, he glances at your lips and move closer to you.  
you instinctively close your eyes when you felt his breath on your face, anticipating of what's to come.  
but instead of feeling his lips on yours, you instead feel his lips on your forehead, you open your eyes and met with Tsukishima smirking at you.

you're pretty sure you have a disbelief look on your face and Tsukishima finds that amusing.

"there" he mumbled "a kiss"

you just kept staring at him, you're not gonna lie, you feel really pissed off right now, but moreover embarrassed.  
at this point, you dont even know if he's just teasing you or completely playing with you, but it doesnt matter cause it already happened.

"uhm thanks" you stutter while standing up  
"uh.. i think im gonna go take a shower, feel free to stay or.. do whatever you want, or do you want to take a shower too? you're drenched just like me, i could get my father's clothes or something for you to change"

you're practically running your mouth just to get out of the situation, you even feel too embarrassed to look at him in the eye.  
Tsukishima actually feel kinda bad after teasing you like that, he knows what you meant when you said you want him to kiss you, but he just couldn't help to tease you about it.  
but apparently what he did was wrong.

"sure, if that's not much of a trouble" Tsukishima replied while standing up too.

"nope, i'll get the clothes and you can take a shower in my bathroom, i'll go to my parents' one" you scratch the back of your head

"okay"

after that, you jog to your parents' room to grab a shirt and sweatpants from your father's wardrobe and also an extra towel. Tsukishima was waiting in front of your room and you gave him the clothes and towel, he mumbled a "thanks" before entering your room and then your bathroom.  
you walk to your wardrobe and grab dry clothes for yourself before going to your parents' bathroom.

you took a long shower just because you dont want to face Tsukishima any time soon, you were EMBARRASSED. how dare you even expect to get him to kiss you again?  
it was so fuckin awkward...  
you honestly just wanna die and never face him again, you were so sure that he was gonna kiss you, but apparently you're wrong.

after it felt like the shower is long enough, you get change to your usual clothes when you were at home, which is a baggy band tshirt and shorts.   
you slowly walk to your room and open the door, Tsukishima is currently sitting on your bed while reading one of the manga you had on your bookshelf, he instantly looks at you when you opened the door.  
your father's shirt looks a bit tight on Tsukishima since your father is a bit shorter than him, but thankfully the sweatpants fit perfectly.

"took you long enough" he commented while putting the manga down

you just hummed "where's your wet clothes? i'll put them in the dryer"

Tsukishima grabs his clothes that he left in the bathroom and gave it to you, you took them and start walking into the laundry room downstairs. after you put both your clothes and Tsukishima's in the dryer, you walk into the kitchen and grab two glass of water to take to your room.

as you walk into your room, Tsukishima was putting the manga he read back to your bookshelf. you put both the glass of water on your desk and sit on the bed, cause you still dont want to look at him, you move yourself to be near the window and look outside.  
the heavy rain doesnt look like its gonna stop anytime soon, the wind is practically making your window shake as it blew, you could even hear a couple of thunder rumbling from afar.

"looks like you couldnt go home for now" you stated "you couldnt walk in a heavy rain like this"

you could feel the bed sink as Tsukishima sit on the edge of your bed "yeah, i guess so"

"i'll go grab a futon since you'd probably gonna spend the night" you were about to stand up when Tsukishima stops you by holding your arm.

"are you angry at me (y/n)?" he asked, you just shake your head no  
"dont lie to me"

"i dont!" you exclaimed "im just..."

"what?"

"fuck i dont know" you said while covering your face with your free hand

Tsukishima put his hand out, you hesitantly grab his hand then he pulled you lightly "come here"

you look at him and he's signaling you to sit on his lap, you're still embarrassed because of what happened but somehow, you find yourself straddling his lap   
he took both of your arms put them on his shoulder, so you could wrap them around his neck, he then put both of his arm around your waist.

"look at me (y/n)" he whispered, you wont budge and still were looking away from him, he put his right hand on your chin and lightly force you to look at him.

"im sorry, i was teasing you too much" he whispered

you shrugged "you didnt.. its just me-"

"no i did, im sorry" he cuts you off, he cups your cheek and start caressing them, you couldnt help but to lean to his touch.

you close your eyes as he kept slowly caressing your cheek with his hand.  
after a moment, you open your eyes and Tsukishima is staring at you, he had a small smile on his lips.

"(y/n)" he whispered

you hummed as a respond

"can i kiss you? for real this time"

you look at him a bit suprised but eventually you nod your head as a permission.

Tsukishima took no time to kiss you on your lips and you couldnt help but sighed at the feeling.  
it was not as rushed as the first time that you both kiss, its more.. passionate in some way.   
butterflies were roaming through your body, the tingling sensation just spread through them.

he then pulled your chin down with his thumb to deepen the kiss, just like he did the first time, and you whimper as you feel his tongue against yours.  
your hand found its way to the back of Tsukishima's head and you unintentionally pulled his hair, you caught the way his breath hitch when you did that and wanting to get more reaction out of him, you were about to do it again, but instead, you slowly grind on him and he groaned because of that.  
you could feel his bulge was starting to grow as you kept slowly grinding on him.

" _fuck"_ Tsukishima moan "shortcake if you kept doing that—"

that of course, just encourage you to do more, he started to kiss your neck and his hand suddenly touch the area which where the hickey he gave you two days ago are, the hickey is still there but it starts to fade, its barely visible at this point.  
knowing this, Tsukishima start to kiss that area and suck on them, you could feel a jolt of pleasure from that alone and you couldnt help but moan his name because of it.

at this point, you're a whimpering mess as Tsukishima kept assaulting your neck, he move to one spot to another, he even bite you which made you jump when you feel his teeth grazed your neck.  
when he's done, he pulled you in for a more rougher kiss this time and you start to grind on him again as you did stop when he's kissing your neck.  
Tsukishima pulled his lips and looks at you, because of the lost contact you open your eyes and was displayed with a lustful look from Tsukishima.

"can i do more?" he asked and you kept looking at him, your heart is beating out of your chest by the way he kept asking for your permission.  
you then nod your head.

with a swift move he turned both of you so you're back is against the bed as he's now hovering above you, he start to kiss you again but he's slowly move down, he kissed your body through you clothes and stop when he's in front of the area where you needing him the most, he place his hand on both side of your hips and kissed your thigh gently while squeezing them ever so slightly, he then pulled you so you're right at the edge of the bed while he's on his knees.  
you look at him with a half lidded eyes, waiting for his next movement.

"im gonna take this off, is that okay?" he asked and you again, just nod your head.  
he took off your shorts and leave your panties

your panties were soaking wet from excitement, Tsukishima smile by the way you were so wet for him. he then kissed your clit and you arch your back just from that, he starts to lick and suck you through your panties and your hand unintentionally reached out to grab Tsukishima's hair, pushing his head closer to your throbbing core.  
he let out a breathy laugh because of that.

"please..." you begged and Tsukishima just stare at you before he slowly took your panties off.

the sight of your bare slick cunt practically made him gulped and he's staring at it with anticipation, you instinctively close your legs because of the embarrassment but he stop you right away.

"dont" he looks at you "dont do that"

you look away from him cause how hot your face is, he starts to spread your leg again, but before he did something, he pulled himself back up and hover above you.

"shortcake" he whispered "look at me"

you slowly look at him and he kissed your nose "do you want to stop?"

you vigorously shake your head no and he chuckled because of it

"okay" he replied "would you hold on to this for me then" he took off his glasses and put them on you, your vision got a bit blurred but you still can see through them.

Tsukishima starts to go down on you again and kissed your thigh, you put both of your elbow onto the mattress to give you some support so you could look at him.   
without a warning you could feel Tsukishima's mouth on your clit and you moaned out loud while arching your back because of it.   
Tsukishima groaned when he tasted you on his tongue, he starts to move down on your slit, burying his nose and mouth into your wet folds.  
you just kept stifling a moan because the amount of pleasure you're feeling right now, at some point your elbow gave up and you just lay back while covering your mouth with your hand to prevent you from moaning so loud.

Tsukishima notice the muffled moan from you, he stopped what he's doing and grab your hand.  
"i want to hear your moan, dont cover it"

you took your hand from covering your mouth and grab the sheet instead, but you still keep trying to suppress your moan by biting your lip.

"look at me" Tsukishima demand, you slowly look at him and kept your eyes on him as he did the same to you.

Tsukishima kept an eye contact with you while he continues what he was doing, even though his vision is blurred, he could still see your face, how your face contort with pleasure as he kept sucking on your sex.  
he's looking at your every move, trying new things to find which one pleases you the most.

the sight of Tsukishima between your thighs and the echoing sound of the lewd noises made you completely embarrassed, but the feeling of Tsukishima's tongue thrusting into you while his nose is buried on your clit is the only thing that you care about right now.

Tsukishima still keeping his eyes on you as he ate you out, his hands kept squeezing your thighs as he keeps bringing you closer and closer to his mouth.   
you could feel a weird sensation on your stomach as he kept suckling on you.

"Kei-" you moaned "i- _oh fuck"_

"cum on my tongue baby" he mumbled as he moves his tongue into you while his thumb is caressing your clit "come on, cum for me"

upon hearing that, you threw your head back as you let out a silent scream after feeling a wave of pleasure washed over you, you even feel like you're seeing stars because of it, you instinctively move your hips to ride out the pleasure you're feeling and Tsukishima closes his eyes as he savors your taste, swallowing it without hesitation.

you look down on him as he now left a trail of wet kisses on your thighs, your vision is a bit blurred not just from Tsukishima's glasses, but also from the tears that welled up in your eyes.

Tsukishima moves up to hover above you again and took his glasses off from you to wear them himself.  
the sight of Tsukishima's flushed face and glistening lips made you feel goosebumps all over your body.  
Tsukishima looks at you, a smile is plastering his face as he stares at you who's still out of breath.

"you taste so sweet, shortcake"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. dont stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi this is a smut chapter with almost 4k words in it  
> so good luck!  
> and yes i might got overboard with this  
> oh well, hope this is ok

**WARNING!**

_sexual content_

__

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 12 "𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  


you're completely more flustered (if thats even possible) after you heard those words left out of Tsukishima's mouth. after that he kisses you gently and you instantly move in sync with him, you can taste yourself from his lips and it made you feel so embarrassed.  
from the way he's hovering above you, his hips are meeting yours and you could feel his bulge through his sweatpants. thinking of what he just did to you, you feel obligated to return the favor.

"Kei" you whispered while touching the back of his head as he's now kissing your neck again.

he hummed while still kissing your neck.

"i uhm.. i want to.." you trail your words cause you're too embarrassed to say it out loud, you then grind your hips against his as a way to tell him you want something and you could hear Tsukishima hissed because of that.

Tsukishima stop kissing your neck and face you  
"what do you want shortcake? grinding against me like that... _fuck"_

"i want to... do that to you too" you replied while not saying the exact words.

Tsukishima lift one of his eyebrows up in a surprised look and chuckled "you want to suck me off (y/n)? is that what you want?"  
you nodded your head in embarrassment and he just let out a breathy laugh while then peck your lips "okay"

Tsukishima lift and turn the both of you again so you're straddling him once again, you then move yourself to be on your knees while he sit on the edge of the bed.  
his evident bulge is right in front of your face and you look up at him as he's towering over you.

Tsukishima cups your cheek with his right hand and touch your bottom lip with his thumb "you dont have to do it, you know that?"

"i want to" you replied with more confidence, Tsukishima thumb that was on your bottom lip were now pulling your mouth open.

"okay.. do you know how?" he asked as he put his thumb dangerously close to be inside your mouth.  
to answer him, you shake your head no.

he hummed "then lets practice, open your mouth wider"   
you comply to his instruction and open your mouth much wider

"good girl" he praised "now stick your tongue out for me, just a little bit"

you did as he says, he then put his thumb right on your tongue, you keep looking at him as you were doing this and he keeps his eyes on you too.

"now.. suck them slowly" he instructed while pushing his thumb into your mouth, again you did what he said "watch your teeth and swirl your tongue a bit, hollow your cheeks if you can"

you obeyed him and did exactly that, he's watching you very closely as you slowly "practice" you could feel Tsukishima's gaze became darker and darker with lust as you kept doing what you do, at some point he pushed his thumb further into your mouth and you almost gag because of it, that made him smile a little.

after a moment, you stopped what you're doing then kiss the tip of his thumb "i think i've got it"

"someone's eager" Tsukishima commented and you feel yourself blushed because of that. he then pulled his hand from you and put them on the bed, almost like he's relaxing for a bit.  
"whenever you're ready shortcake"

you gulped and nod a little, you slowly grab the hem of the sweatpants he's wearing and pulled them down. his cock sprung free and hit his stomach.   
you were a bit shocked when you look at it, but you hyped yourself up mentally.  
you slowly grab his cock and pump them slowly, you then kiss the tip of it while then licking them, tasting his precum on your tongue made you flinch a little. Tsukishima hissed and grab the side of your head in reaction to you doing that. you keep kitty licking his cock and pumping it for a moment, wanting to see more of his reaction.

Tsukishima groaned _"fuck—_ (y/n) stop teasing"

hearing that, you slowly took his long length on your mouth and suck them, taking all of his on your mouth, making sure your teeth doesnt graze him. you suddenly gag a little when his cock hit the back of your throat.  
Tsukishima throws his head back and groan upon you doing that, instinctively you bob your head up and down slowly while hollowing your cheeks and swirling your to tongue, remembering the practice you just did moments ago, the feeling of you gagging drove Tsukishima insane.

" _fuck fuck_ ** _fuck_** — are you sure this is the first— _oh god_ —time you're doing this shortcake?" he groaned as you keep bobbing your head up and down, you couldnt help but moan a respond as he now grabs your hair.

your gag reflex kept kicking in but you fought through it because of the pleasure you have by seeing Tsukishima, the guy who's usually so cold and sarcastic, crumbles on the sinful act you're doing.

at this point Tsukishima's shallow breathing and the lewd sounds of you sucking his cock filling up the room, tears start to welled up in your eyes as a string of drool came out of the corners of your mouth.

"look at me" Tsukishima demand "baby look at me"

you look up at him as you keep doing your thing, Tsukishima has a lazy smile on his face as he still grabbing your hair, the sight of you sucking his cock is being burned on his mind.  
Tsukishima never thought that the girl who irritates him at the beginning of you knowing each other would eventually be on her knees, pleasing him so adorably in return for him pleasuring you first.  
he finds it almost unimaginable, how all the teasing he did since the beginning would lead to this, cause honestly? the teasing he did is just to fuck around with you, you're amusing to him, something he never encountered before in his life.  
someone who would actually stand up for themselves and bicker with him, you were someone who doesnt give up on befriending him just because of his attitude.  
Tsukishima is not sure of what this unexplainable feeling he has on you, did he likes you? is it love? or is it just pure lust?  
but at this moment, he sure as hell doesnt care about that.

"fuck im gonna cum" Tsukishima grunt "you better move if you dont want me to cum insid— _ohh fuck (y/n)"_

you bob your head even more vigorously upon hearing that, not caring about his warning at all.

"fine then" he's now forcefully thrust his hips forward, practically fucking your mouth while grabbing your hair to put your head in place.  
his cock kept hitting the back of your throat over and over again, making you flinch in pain every time he did it. but the look on Tsukishima's face is the one that drives you on edge, how his glasses is a bit fogged up, the desperate grunts and moaning your name left his mouth over and over again.  
you can feel yourself getting more and more turned on just by looking at him.

" _ahh—fuck_ cumming! _"_ he groans with a flushed face as a shot of warm liquid fill the back of your throat, making you gag even more, you close your eyes as you felt the unfamiliar taste on your tongue. you couldnt help but to feel lightheaded because of the little amount of air that you're inhaling right now.

after a moment, Tsukishima pulled his cock out of your mouth, a string of saliva and his cum were still visible from your lips.  
you open your eyes to look up at Tsukishima, he's still out of breath after coming down from his high, he looks at you and again, a lazy smile is on his face.

"you're crazy shortcake, doing a deep throat the first time you suck someone off? fuck..." he laughed softly

you smile at him as you feel a boost of confidence from hearing that. Tsukishima then put his hand out and you grab his hand as he pulled you up to straddle his lap.  
he kisses you passionately as he hugs your waist, making you hug his neck tighter.  
you both moaned at the same time when Tsukishima's cock graze your pussy as both of you are bottomless now.

Tsukishima pulled away from the kiss and look at you "im probably too late to ask this but, have you ever had sex before?"

you feel your cheeks burn as he asks that, you then shake your head no "i havent"

Tsukishima suddenly chuckled "are you sure? from the way you deep throat, it tells me somethi—"  
without thinking you punch his shoulder and he laughed because of that "im kidding shortcake"

you huffed "well have you Kei?"

he shrugged

"the fuck does that mean" you half yelled while punching him again

"okay geez i havent either" he replied while grabbing your hand put them on your back.

you look at him a bit surprised "wait really? you're lying"

"nope" he smiled "what? is that surprising to you?"

"sort of" you honestly replied "i thought you at least go at it with one of the girls in class since they all had a crush on you"

"well" he sighed "i dont just sleep around with any girl"

you scoffed "so you're saying im not any girl?"

Tsukishima kiss you again "of course not"

you couldnt help but mockingly laugh hearing that but you kiss him again while pushing him to the bed, making you be on top him.  
somehow that conversation made you feel relaxed, all this time up until now has been a bit nerve-wracking as the sexual desires that driving the both of you made you both act different, not the usual bickering yourself in some way. and you're glad you got a bit of that in the middle of this.

Tsukishima suddenly pulled away from the kiss   
"we dont have to continue if you dont want to, we could end this here"

you bit your lip, thinking about it.  
"i want to, do you?"

Tsukishima smile and start kissing you again, he once again turns the both of you so you're back is against the bed again.  
he took off his glasses along with his shirt and you couldnt help but stare at his toned body, you slowly touch his chest then down to his abs, after that you look up at him.

"enjoying the view huh?" he teased and you just scoffed

"shut up"

he chuckled before lifting you up so you're far up on the bed, gently putting your head on the pillow. after that he's kissing you again then move down to your neck, he lifts your shirt up with his left hand as his right hand is supporting him so he doesnt put his body on top of you too much.  
you could feel his hand grazing the skin of your ribs, right below your breast. once again, you felt that familiar feeling of electricity as his calloused hand touching you carefully.

"can i take this off?" Tsukishima asks while still nibbling on your neck

"you already took my shorts off Kei" you stated and he just laughed and mumbled a "you're right"

Tsukishima slowly took your shirt off as you lift your arm up to help him, you couldnt help to cover your chest as you're not wearing bra under the shirt.

"i already told you" Tsukishima took both of your hand "dont do that, dont cover up for me"

he then put both of your hand on top of your head, locking them there as he slowly kisses your neck then down to your chest, you whimper from the feeling of his lips on your now exposed skin.  
he swirls his tongue and sucks on the now erect nipple of yours, you moaned out loud by the sensation as you struggle to move your hand free so you could cover your mouth with it.  
Tsukishima's grip on your hand became tighter as you struggle, you keep moaning loud as he now sucks on your nipple while his free hand is massaging your other breast.  
you could feel yourself getting more wet as he kept doing this, you practically could feel yourself throbbing, wanting him to do more.

Tsukishima stops sucking on your breast then he looks up at you "im gonna put my fingers in you, just so you're prepared more, is that okay?"

you look at him and desperately nod, just wanting him to touch you more.

he let out a breathy laugh "okay"

he then took his hand that was holding your hands and move them down to between your thighs, he slowly spread your leg open, Tsukishima then repositions himself so his knees are placed under the back of both of your knees, pushing them so your leg spread wider while making sure that your leg stays in place. in case you try to squirm.

after that, he slowly glides his fingers on your wet folds, making your breath hitched when his thumb grazed your clit once again, he slowly draws circles on your clit as he's now sucking on your breast, his free hand was right beside you, supporting him so he doesnt fell on top of you

the overwhelming stimulation is driving you insane, you dont know which one you should be focusing, his thumb on your clit or his mouth on your nipple.

you were too lost in the pleasure when you suddenly could feel Tsukishima's finger is slowly thrusting into your throbbing core, the unfamiliar feeling made you flinched in surprise, but Tsukishima just moves up to kiss you while thrusting his middle finger in and out of you slowly.   
as you got used to the feeling, you could feel the spiraling pleasure building on your stomach, you started to moan while grabbing his bicep, tugging at him a little bit.

Tsukishima took this as a sign to put another finger in, he adds his index finger and thrusting it into you again. the new feeling of it made you jump, but it doesnt take long for you to be a moaning mess.

"Kei—it feels so good— _oh god_ " you moaned as he's pistoling his fingers in and out of you as his thumb kept drawing circles on your clit.

"cum for me again shortcake" he peck your lips "come on, you're already clenching this hard, you're so fuckin close"

you somehow nod your head without noticing it and Tsukishima went faster with his fingers, kissing you again while putting his free hand around your neck, squeezing the sides a bit. this new sensation made your brain goes blank as the pleasure you're feeling on your stomach grow and grow until eventually it snaps and leave your legs tremble while you're screaming Tsukishima's name, you could hear Tsukishima whispered a "good girl" on your ear as he let go of your neck and kiss them lovingly.

you're trying to control your breathing as you came down from the high of your second orgasm, you open your eyes as Tsukishima look down at his fingers that were inside of you, his fingers were coated with your arousal and you couldnt help but to feel embarrassed by it.  
he then put his fingers inside of his mouth and lick them clean, you stare at him with a surprised look as he just smiles at you.

"already told you that you taste sweet" he shrugged as he leans to kiss you.

you whimper to his lips as he bit your bottom lip and deepened the kiss, you wrap your arms around his neck as he slowly grinds his cock on you, making you whine desperately.

Tsukishima stop kissing you and looks at you   
"do you by chance have a condom?"

you breathed "would you be surprised if i said yes?"

he chuckled "no, it means you're prepared, where is it?"

"on my food shelf, near the chocolate cookies" you replied while Tsukishima stood up, he looks at you while chuckling again.

"why the fuck do you put there?"

"i uhh.. i actually bought it on accident, thought it was a candy or something" you embarrassedly admitted

"on this age, you still think that a condom is candy? fuckin hell (y/n)" he laughed while walking to your food shelf and look for it.

"the box looks exactly like candy Kei!! you couldnt blame me!" you protested and he just laughs again

"god okay okay" he replied "ah found it! it does look like a candy huh?" he walks back to you with a light blue colored box of condoms.

"i told you"

Tsukishima shook his head in disbelief and took one out of the box, he threw the box on the floor and rip open the condom wrapper before putting it on himself slowly.  
he then positions himself to be between your leg and hover you again.

he kisses you slowly while caressing your cheek with his hand, you put your arms around his neck again as you feel his cock gently poking your entrance.

"tell me if you want to stop" he whispered and you nod your head in response.

he slowly pushes himself into you and your breath instantly hitched because of it, he cursed under his breath while start kissing you again, trying to distract you from the discomfort feeling down there.  
as he kept pushing into you, you feel yourself grabbing his back and dug your nail into his skin. Tsukishima groaned because of that but he doesnt stop pushing himself to you.

after a moment, he's completely inside of you, at that point he's already breathing heavy, trying to control himself to not do anything before you said so. you feel tears start to welled up in the corner of your eyes as you're trying to ignore the stinging feeling. Tsukishima kisses the corner of your eyes and start kissing you slowly, wanting you to find pleasure soon.  
as you keep kissing for a moment, you then tried to move yourself to find a subtle sign if it still hurts or not and Tsukishima notices this.

"you want me to move?" he asked

"just a little bit, slowly"

he nods and moves his hips slowly, thrusting in and out of you " _fuck—_ you're so tight (y/n)"

you grab Tsukishima's face and force him to kiss you again, which he complies with a low groan as he keeps thrusting slowly. after a moment you find yourself starts to moan as the stinging feeling turns into pleasure. Tsukishima kiss your neck and nibble on them as you whimper.

"you can move faster" you stutter and Tsukishima wastes no time to do so, he starts to snap his hips back and forth into you, sometimes he would circle his hips, trying to find the spot where he got the most reaction out of you.

at one point he thrust into you so deep that you unconsciously clenched down on him while moaning his name "there— _oh fuck—_ right there"

hearing this, Tsukishima ruthlessly starts thrusting into you, making you dug your nails on his back again.

" _fuck shortcake—_ you're gonna leave a mark on me— _oh fuck yeah"_ he moaned as he keeps thrusting into you with a much faster pace.

"Kei—" you cried out "dont stop— _please dont stop"_

Tsukishima suddenly pulls himself out while then grabbing the back of your knees and push both of your legs up making them touch your shoulders like you're practically folded. before you could understand what's happening. he thrust himself back into you and you couldnt help but scream in pleasure as this new position made him hit that exact spot easily.

"there we go" he grunted "right there baby? you want me to hit that spot right there?"

you nod your head as you moaned his name while saying yes over and over again. Tsukishima groaned as he thrust into you with a fast pace, the sound of your bed hitting the walls could be heard as to how hard Tsukishima is thrusting into you.  
you grab your sheets like your life depends on it as you keep moaning and whimpering because of the amount of pleasure you're feeling, that familiar feeling in your stomach grow bigger as Tsukishima kept hitting that one spot, his thrust become more and more sloppy as he's so close.

"Kei i think im gonna— _oh god"_ you moaned as that feeling in your stomach is so close to snaps.

"fucking cum for me baby—cum for me one last time—i know you can shortcake— _fuck..."_ Tsukishima groaned as he himself is so close to that release   
"i said fucking **_cum"_**

with that demand you screamed out Tsukishima's name as the biggest wave of pleasure washed over you, making your legs shake uncontrollably while your eyes seeing stars. Tsukishima chases his own release as you kept squeezing your inside because of the orgasm you just felt, this made him go wild as you're now looking at him, whining as he's now practically overstim you.

"Kei— _please_ " you begged and with that he released inside the condom while putting his forehead on yours and releasing his grip from the back of your knees, making your legs fall down to the bed.

you both keep your eyes close as you're trying to control your breathing, you could feel Tsukishima's heartbeat matches yours, which somehow made your heart flutter.  
after a moment you open your eyes and Tsukishima did too, you both stare at each other's eyes as if realizing what just happened.  
without thinking Tsukishima kiss you and you couldnt help but sighed in relief when he did that.

"are you okay?" he asked while caressing your cheek, you lean to the touch and lazily nod your head.

"just tired" you chuckled and he laughed at that.

"me too, do you need something?" he asked while pulling himself out of you while hissing, you feel yourself whimper as he's now completely out of you.

"i.. i kinda want to pee" you mumbled while holding yourself up with your hand. Tsukishima tied the condom into a knot and carefully put it back into the wrapper and throwing it into the trash can.

"okay" he replied while sitting on the edge of your bed "how do your legs feel?"

"uh i dont know" you move yourself to be sitting beside him, you then try to stand up and walk but your leg suddenly gave up on you, thankfully Tsukishima swiftly grabs you before you fall.

he chuckled "let me help" he then grabs your body and the back of your knees, and in one move he's picking you up bridal style.

"holy shit" you cursed out "how are you still have the strength to pick me up"

"i might not have the best stamina" Tsukishima replied while walking to your bathroom "but i still have some of them"

you scoffed "fuckin volleyball player"

Tsukishima laugh at that while setting in you in the toilet, you shoo'ed him to give you some privacy and he just shakes his head and closes the bathroom door.

as Tsukishima picked up the discarded clothes and putting his clothes back on, he noticed your phone is ringing on your study desk. he walks up to it and picks it up, someone with a display name "ROOSTER HEAD <3" is calling your phone.  
feeling its not his place to answer, he let the phone rings then take your clothes this time, he was about to bring it to you but your phone keeps buzzing and once again he looks at it, there's a couple of text from that number again.

**ROOSTER HEAD <3**   
_babe_   
_baaaaabe_   
_answer meee_   
_i know you're awake_   
_have you had dinner yet?_   
_your mom was telling me to check on you_   
_dont forget to eat PROPER meal okay? <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKIN HELL THAT WAS ROUGH TO WRITE  
> but yes i do get a bit carried away with this one  
> this is the last time i write smut btw  
> jk  
> hope you're liking this one  
> (you better be)


	14. next time

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 13 "𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚"

̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  


you were suddenly awake from the sound of a phone ringing, you look back in the direction of that sound while the person behind you groan in annoyance as he picks it up.

"yeah—oh shit—sorry Yamaguchi, i cant come—no no im fine just.. not feeling like it—yeah i'll see you in class, sorry" Tsukishima turn the call off as he put his phone back to the study desk right beside your bed. you turned your body so you're facing him, burying your face on his chest.

"sorry did that wake you?" Tsukishima mumbled, his morning voice somehow made you shiver.

you hummed "its okay, what time is it?"

"uhh" Tsukishima took his phone again and look at the screen "its almost 6am"

"thats early" you replied while putting your arm on his body, hugging him almost  
"why did Yamaguchi-kun called you?"

"just morning practice, he came by to my house" he replied while hugging you more, as his arms were already around you cause you cuddled the night away.

"oh dont you have to come?" you ask with concern

"its fine, i need a break anyway" Tsukishima replied nonchalantly

you nod your head "do you have morning practice every day?"

he put his hand on the back of your head and stroking them softly "not really, we just have a practice match this weekend, so we practice a lot for a week"

you hummed again, enjoying the warmth of Tsukishima's body on yours. the sound of rain hitting your window could still be heard as the rain doesnt stop since last night. the cold weather made you shiver as you hug Tsukishima tighter.  
after last night, you couldnt help but to pinch yourself over and over again, making sure that it really did happen.   
you and Tsukishima had sex, more than ever its the first time for the both of you, you genuinely dont know why you didnt think it through enough before you actually did it, its kinda a huge deal you thought, but its just... feels right at that moment, you really want it to be him for some reason, yeah yeah there's a possibility that you were just SO touch deprived and the sexual drive was going through the roof, but... you dont regret it at all, you're actually glad it was with him, sure you practically just start talking to him for like two weeks, but he made you feel comfortable and somehow... safe.

up until now, you dont know what are your feelings towards Tsukishima, you kept convincing yourself that you're only touch/affection deprived, you do feel butterflies and such from time to time whenever you're with him, but... even if you did like him, will he even feel the same way? you feel like Tsukishima is not the type of guys that date, he's just cruising through life for himself and no one else, which scares you.  
because if someday, you really did fall for him and admit those feelings, you're scared that Tsukishima wouldnt feel the same and just... leave.

Tsukishima on the other hand, he kept thinking about the text that he saw on your phone last night, he's pretty sure that the contact "ROOSTER HEAD" is Kuroo, as you already mentioned that the both of you were childhood best friend, but would a best friend call each other "babe" and using heart emoticon of sort?   
i mean they could, since Tsukishima doesnt really have a girl best friend or something so he doesnt know, but he couldnt help but feel like.. you're currently dating Kuroo, which made you cheat on Kuroo with him.   
he feels like, as you and Kuroo on a long distance relationship, you were only using him because you havent met Kuroo in a while.

he's not gonna lie, he's.. jealous and feel conflicted, he doesnt know what's this unfamiliar feeling that he has for you, did he truly likes you or he's just completely driven by lust?   
Tsukishima, of course, doesnt regret the night that you spend together, as he said, he's not gonna sleep around with any girl and he was being honest when he said you're not just any girl, you were special to him, you're the only girl that he let into his life so easily. he doesnt even know why he did that, why did he let you so easily be in his life in such short time.

at first, he felt sorry for you, he remembered when he walks you to your house the first time, even if you didn't explain it to him, he already knows the situation in your house is not exactly pretty, the sound of yelling that he heard when he drops you off to your house, the fact that you keep food in your room just so you didnt face you parents.  
it makes him pitied you, he's not gonna lie about that. but as time went on, he grew accustomed to you, the feeling of pitying you turn into a simple act of care that he found himself doing.  
even Yamaguchi was confused by it, how he kept making you bento box and stuff.  
it became second nature for him, and he doesnt know the reason behind it.

but the text from Kuroo kept bugging him, did you really cheat on Kuroo with him?   
a little part of him feel guilty, he shouldnt have tease or be close to you in the first place, he should've made it clear to himself that you were only his partner on the group project and nothing more should've come out of it.  
but the thing thats kinda fucked is, a part of him doesnt really care, in fact, he would let you use him to your heart's content, whatever it is you want from him, he would give it to you. just so he could stay close to you for as long as he can.  
he's even making a mental note to not involve his feelings on this, whatever you and he has right now, is probably cause you're just using each other.   
and he's completely fine with that.

"can i come watch your practice match?" you suddenly ask as you look up at him, breaking the silence.

he looks at you "sure, its not gonna be on our school gym though, we're gonna rent a bigger gym for it"

you hummed and loosen your hug on him, so you could look at his face properly "okay, i'll still go"

Tsukishima nod his head and stare back at you "since when do you took interest in volleyball"

you shrugged "i mean, i always like them, but i havent watch any match in years, so... i'll just go and watch yours starting now"

Tsukishima hummed, he might not admit it, but he kinda felt happy hearing you said that.

_no feelings Kei, no fucking feelings involved._   
_she's just being... nice? fuck i dont know._   
_get yourself together, you've been putting a mask of being a heartless bastard all this time_   
_and it only took one stubborn girl that face you head on to make you like this?_   
_you're fucking better than this_

you look at him, as he's just staring at you, well he looks like he's staring at you, but his thought was definitely somewhere else. you slowly put your hand on his cheek and caressed it gently.

"Kei? whats wrong?" you asked, Tsukishima flinch a little bit like he's surprised.

he shook his head "its nothing"

"you're sure?"

"yeah"

you look at him for a little bit more then just sigh "okay then" you then sit up on your bed and stretch your arms "we should probably get up now, since we have to drop by your house so you could change to uniform before going to school"

"we're going to school together?" Tsukishima asked while touching the exposed skin on your lower back as your shirt was lifted up when you're stretching.  
his hand felt really warm.

"uhh.. well i mean if you want" you suddenly got anxious from his tone, you look back at him who's now just mindlessly caressing your lower back.

"sure i guess" he shrugged "i was planning to go home by myself, dont want you to wait for me"

"its fine, besides im gonna go make breakfast for us" you turned to face him "dont you want breakfast?"

"that'll be great" he replied while taking his glasses from your study desk and putting them on

you look at him and smile "you know, you look way softer without your glasses on"

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows "what do you mean?"

you shrugged "i dont know, you just look less intimidating i guess"

"you think im intimidating?" he smirked

"sort of? you're cold Kei, doesnt really show your emotions that much" you replied "which could come off as intimidating i think"

Tsukishima hummed and slowly just lean forwards to you, making his face only inches away from yours "but are you intimidated by me?"

you look at him with a bit of a blush "not at all"

"yeah?" he smirked, knowing he has effects on you, even without you knowing it.

"you're not intimidating me" you replied "you're just teasing me right now"

Tsukishima chuckled and lay back on your bed "yeah you're right"

you shake your head in disbelief "i swear those teasing is gonna come back to you one day Kei"

"oh? is that a threat shortcake?" he challenged and you look at him, a smirk starts to form on your lips.

"wont you like to know?"

———————————  
 ** _AFTER SCHOOL_**  
 ** _——————————_**

"alright class thats all for today" Haru-sensei announced "dont forget to do your homework!"

everyone replied with a series of "thank you" and "okay" as Haru-sensei start leaving the class.   
you were taking the last part of the notes when Tsukishima turns around and looks at you.

"what do you want beanpole" you glanced at him and he just smiles while shaking his head  
 _"_ what?"

"it really does stay" he commented "thats amazing"

you furrowed your eyebrows, confused "what is?"

he points his index finger to his own neck, making an up and down motion.

you took a glance at the window beside you, looking at your reflection on it. earlier this morning, you had to put a good amount of make up on to your neck to cover the hickeys that he left.  
it was... a bit of work, but it does cover them nicely.  
except for a bite mark he left on the spot between your neck and your shoulder, which thankfully got covered by your uniform.

"told you" you replied while putting your stuff on your bag that was on your lap

Tsukishima hummed "well, except for this one" he suddenly pointed his index finger to the spot where the bite mark was and you instantly swat his hand away

"stop that" you grumble at him and he just chuckled

"oh does that mean..." he took the pen on your desk that you havent put on your pencil case while then also taking a little notebook you had on your desk and start writing on them.

you shake your head in disbelief and just continue to get ready to leave, after he finishes writing, he slides the notebook to you and you read them:

_i can leave more marks next time? since you can cover all of them so easily_

the word "next time" took you by surprise, you didnt exactly expect Tsukishima wants a next time.  
you thought that what happened last night was it, but.. knowing this, you couldnt help but feel happy and flustered in some way.  
you then look at him, his typical teasing smile was plastered on his face. even though you're definitely blushing, you rolled your eyes at him while taking another pen from your pencil case and write a reply right under his own writing:

_no asshole_   
_unless you're the one that's gonna put the make up on for me_

you slide the notebook back to him and he read them while you finish up putting the stuff, you took your pen from his hand and put them in your pencil case before putting it on your bag.

"that's awfully easy right?" he asked with a cocky smile

"easy my ass" you replied "it took me half an hour to do this"

"im sure i could do it in like 15 minutes or less" he said while ripping the paper then folding it before putting it in his pants pocket   
"you wanna make a bet?"

"no, im not making any bets with you" you took your bag and starts standing up, Tsukishima suddenly took his bag and stands up too.  
you both then starts to walk towards Yamaguchi's desk which is on the other side of the class

"what? you're scared of losing?" Tsukishima walks behind you and suddenly you could feel his breath on your neck as he leans down to whisper in your ear "shortcake?"

you hit him with your elbow and he just chuckled while touching his sides that you just hit.

"Yamaguchi-kun!" you called out, completely ignoring Tsukishima, Yamaguchi who was already waiting for the both of you suddenly stands up and facing the both of you.

"hey guys" he said then the three of you exit the class and start walking.

"oh (l/n)-san! i was wondering" Yamaguchi looks at you who's walking on Tsukishima's right side, while he walks on Tsukishima's left side.  
"can you teach me some english? i got a bad grade on the last quiz and i was hoping you could help me since you have the highest score"

you look at him and smile "sure! i'll be glad to help! oh then can you teach me geography? im pretty bad at that"

"sure! when's a good time for you?"

"hmm anytime to be honest, i dont really do anything after school, but you got volleyball practice so... just let me know, im pretty sure im available"

"oh i see.. then uh.. can i have your number (l/n)-san? so i could contact you.. if thats okay" Yamaguchi hesitantly ask while pulling out his phone out of his pants pocket

"yeah of course" you take the phone from his hand and start typing your number

Tsukishima doesnt know why, but he felt kinda uncomfortable that Yamaguchi ask for your help out of nowhere (he's actually a bit jealous, but of course.. he's not gonna admit it)

"why dont you ask Yachi-san? she's pretty good at english right?" Tsukishima suddenly asked while you were still putting your number on Yamaguchi's phone

"oh! uh.. well.. i-uhm... i dont want to bother her since she's from another class and.. i dont know... im kinda embarrassed to ask" Yamaguchi stuttering his reply while scratching the back of his head.

you look at Yamaguchi who's now visibly blushing, you then glance at Tsukishima who's now shaking his head in disbelief. you suddenly let out a low "ohh" as it clicked that Yamaguchi perhaps like Yachi-san.

"then why dont Kei invite her? we could have a study group instead, right Kei?" you elbowed Tsukishima's side, signaling him to agree with you while you gave back Yamaguchi's phone.

"what? why are you dragging me in-" his words got cut off when you elbowed him harder which made him grunt in pain.

" _right_ **,** Kei?" you threatened him and he just clicks his tongue

"yeah yeah fine" he agreed while still visibly annoyed by you

"no no Tsukki i'll do it myself! you dont have to" Yamaguchi panicking for a bit while waving both of his hand

"i bet Kei is fine wit-"

"oh speak of the devil" Tsukishima suddenly mumbled while looking forward, both you and Yamaguchi look in the direction Tsukishima was looking and Yachi-san was currently just come out of her class.  
the three of you suddenly stop on your track and look at her like a bunch of creeps, you and Tsukishima then look at Yamaguchi who's still staring at Yachi.

"so? do you want me to do it?" Tsukishima asked and Yamaguchi look at him nervously

"uh.. no i got this" Yamaguchi stammered, he then took a couple of deep breaths "Yachi-san!"

Yachi instantly looks at the three of you and a confused but flustered look could be seen on her face "Yamaguchi-kun hello" she bowed "Tsukishima-kun and... oh god im sorry i didnt know your name! but you came to see the volleyball practice often, oh god im sorry"

"oh no Yachi-san its okay, im (y/n) (l/n)" you introduce yourself while bowing "nice to meet you"

"oh.. uhm im Yachi Hitoka, nice to meet you (l/n)-san, im sorry once again" she bow towards you then with a blush on her face she looks at Yamaguchi "uhm whats wrong Yamaguchi-kun?"

"ohh you see" Yamaguchi start to scratch the back of his head "the three of us is planning to do a study group together... uhm.. would you.. would you like to join us? i mean if you want of course"

Yachi definitely surprised but she then nod her head slowly "i would love to"

"oh.. thats.. thats awesome!" Yamaguchi exclaimed and you couldnt but chuckled by how adorable his reaction is "then we need to plan the day"

"uhm.. well how about friday? we dont have volleyball practice on that day" Yachi suggested while looking at the three of you

"is that day okay with you (l/n)-san?" Yamaguchi asked you

you nod "yeah sure, lets do it on friday"

"okay it's settled then!" Yamaguchi exclaimed and you nod in agreement.

"well then i'll be going first" you said while smiling "good luck with today's practice guys"

"oh you're not coming to watch the practice today (l/n)-san?" Yamaguchi asked and you shook your head

"no im sorry, im a bit tired.."

from the corner of your eyes, you could see Tsukishima was smiling a little bit, and it took every ounce on your body to just not punch him.

"hmm i see, please take some rest then (l/n)-san" Yamaguchi replied with a worried look

"yeah.. see you Yamaguchi-kun, Yachi-san" you look at Tsukishima and glare at him cause he's still smiling at you "and Kei"

the three of them said goodbye to you as you walk away from them while waving, you look at Tsukishima and he just waves happily, definitely in a teasing matter.

_fuck he's going to be the death of me_   
  


***  
  


Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were currently in the club room and changing to their gym uniform when Yamaguchi suddenly stare at Tsukishima.

"what Yamaguchi" Tsukishima asked while taking the gym shirt from his bag.

"are you okay Tsukki?"

"what do you mean?"

"there are red marks on your back"

Tsukishima instantly look at Yamaguchi in surprise

_oh fuck_

he tried to look at his back, but he could only make out a little bit of it. however he already knows what Yamaguchi meant by red marks.

"yeah im fine Yamaguchi" he replied while taking his phone from his bag "but could you please take a picture of it? i want to see how bad it is"

"uh sure" Yamaguchi took Tsukishima's phone "what are these Tsukki? are you okay?"

"hmm im fine, its nothing for you to worry about" Tsukishima turn so he's back is facing Yamaguchi who's now mumbling an apology while taking a picture of his back.

after that Yamaguchi give his phone back and he looks at the picture, scratches mark could be seen along his back, there was not a lot of it but its still visible. he couldnt help but shook his head and chuckled  
and suddenly an idea pop in his head

**SALTYSHIMA**   
_[picture]_   
_guess you're not the only one with marks shortcake_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. just teasing

  
𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 14 "𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜"

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  


you were currently eating lunch with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in class, talking about what you guys gonna study today since its friday and as promised you guys will do the study group with Yachi.

as you were talking about it, you could see a bunch of girls was crowding on the other side of the class, clearly looking at three of you while whispering stuffs. you glanced at them and roll your eyes.

"what" Tsukishima asked, noticing your annoyed look.

"nothing" you replied "just your fangirls clearly talking about me"

Tsukishima look at you confused but then looks at the crowded girls, giving them a cold look. the girls noticed that and instantly stop looking, but still shares quiet whispers between them, you could swear that one of them squealed when Tsukishima looked at them.

"have any of them try to ask you on a date Kei?" you asked out of curiosity

"i dont remember"

Yamaguchi then turn to take a glance at the girls and face the both of you again "three of them did, Haruka-san and Akane-san did it on our first year, Tachibana-san on our second year"

both you and Tsukishima look at Yamaguchi suprised, you then laughed and shake your head in disbelief.

"you remember it?" you asked while still laughing

"why do you even remember it Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima still look suprised

Yamaguchi shrugged "well most of them asked me how to get close to you Tsukki, but not like i helped them or something"

"what did they asked you anyway?" you chuckled "like Kei's favorite food or something?"

"yeah sort of, what did Tsukki likes and dislikes, Tsukki's type, what he likes to do, and many other things" Yamaguchi replied while eating a blueberry that he had on his bento box.

"and did you tell them?" Tsukishima ask with a bit of a threatening voice

"well... not really? i told them obvious things such as you like to listen to music or your birthday"

"you told them my birthday? thats why i got a bunch of gifts every year on my locker" Tsukishima rolled his eyes in annoyance

Yamaguchi chuckled " _gomen_ Tsukki"

"but thats good right? getting a lot of gifts for your birthday?" you mockingly smile at Tsukishima "what did you get usually?"

"most of them are just homemade chocolate or cookies" Tsukishima shrugged

"ohh thats awesome" you commented while drinking your apple juice box

"but Tsukki doesnt like them" Yamaguchi mumbled "he likes strawberry shortcake"

you look at Yamaguchi with a "wait are you serious?" look and Yamaguchi nod his head, you then look at Tsukishima and somehow you could see a faint of blush on his face.  
you were honestly a bit flustered too, knowing that he sometimes called you shortcake, but instead of showing that you're flustered, you decided to tease Tsukishima.

"does that mean you like me Kei?" you teased while smiling at him

Tsukishima look at you with a straight face, but the hint of blush could definitely seen on his face   
"what the fuck are you even talking about"

"oh? you dont know what im talking about?" you lean your body towards him, still with a teasing look

"nope, now stop with that look, its annoying"

"not until you answer my question Kei" you smile at him and he's now just glaring at you, he then put his hand out and flick your forehead pretty hard.

"ouch" you chuckled while covering your forehead and sit back properly "sorry im just teasing"

Yamaguchi looks at you and then at Tsukishima  
"uhm... i've been wondering... are you guys dating or something?"

both you and Tsukishima look at him instantly   
"what? no!" you both exclaimed at the same time.

"woah okay okay" Yamaguchi wave both his hands "its just you're really close and people been talking about it too"

you shake your head in disapproval and glance at Tsukishima who's now having an unexplainable look

_i mean... we did have sex_  
both you and Tsukishima thought

you honestly dont know if you and Tsukishima would ever date, you both never really talk about your feelings and whatever happens between the both of you, it all happens naturally.  
you love spending time with him, sure most of them were just you bickering over little things, but its fun.   
you personally, dont want to rush things, if you're somehow gonna be in love with him, you dont want it to be just the idea of him, you want to be in love with the person that he is.  
you're not gonna lie, its hard to find the difference between the idea of the person and the person itself, and thats the exact reason why you dont want to rush things.  
especially with Tsukishima, he's not exactly the easiest person to read, most of the time you dont even know what he's feeling is or what is he thinking. thats why as of right now, you're just gonna let things flow as it is.  
and you hope Tsukishima did too.

———————————  
 ** _AFTER SCHOOL_**  
———————————

as you walk together with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to the school gate to meet Yachi, you suddenly could hear Tsukishima click his tongue in annoyance.

"why the fuck are they here" he mumbled while looking forward, you look at that direction and there's two extra people waiting with Yachi.

"Tsukishima!! Yamaguchi!!" the guy with orange hair yelled while waving his hand excitedly, a huge smile were plastered on his face.

"sorry guys" Yachi bowed to the three of you "Hinata and Kageyama-kun said they want to join us for the study group"

"oh you're Tsukishima's girlfriend!" the orange hair guy yelled at you while pointing his finger   
"hi! im Hinata Shoyo! and this is Kageyama Tobio, hope you dont mind us joining you for the study group"

you were a bit shocked by how energetic Hinata is but you just chuckled "uh first of all im not Kei's girlfriend but im (l/n) (y/n) and i really dont mind! the more the merrier!"

"well i mind" Tsukishima rolled his eyes

"oh dont be like that Stingyshima! its not like im gonna ask you to teach me!" Hinata then suddenly move so he's standing right beside you   
"i'll ask (l/n)-san instead! can you teach me (l/n)-san?"

you laughed "sure Hinata-kun"

Hinata stick his tongue out in a mocking manner   
"see? Tsukishima dumbass"

you look at Tsukishima and he's completely annoyed, he just click his tongue and looks away "whatever"

you chuckled because of that, then you look at Kageyama who's just looking at you with an unreadable look, Hinata notice this and slap the back of Kageyama's head

"Hinata what the fuck?" Kageyama screams while kicking Hinata's stomach

"dont look at people like that" Hinata grunts, holding his stomach "its rude!"

Kageyama glared at him then looks at you "im sorry, i didnt mean to be rude"

"no no its fine chill out" you wave your hand dismissing him

"oh by the way (l/n)-san" Yachi called at you "is it really okay we do the study group at your house?"

"its okay, my house is empty anyways"

Yachi mumbled a "thank you" and you just nodded, then the six of you starts to walk together. you were currently still walking by Tsukishima's side while Yamaguchi walking ahead to join the rest of the group and talk about the practice match tomorrow.

"are your parents still out of town?" Tsukishima suddenly ask

"my father is, my mom already got home yesterday but she's out of the house for work during this time"

Tsukishima hummed in response, he took a glance at you while you were just looking up ahead as you walk. he didnt know why but he has the sudden urge to touch you, ever since a couple of days ago you both havent really spend much time together, beside at school of course.  
Tsukishima find it ridiculous that he miss having alone time with you even though literally 3 days ago you spend a night together.  
he almost feels like you put some sort of spell on him as how he acts so differently ever since knowing you, sure he doesnt really show it to you that much, but you were always on his mind most of the times.   
he kept denying it though, not wanting to admit that he truly has feelings for you.

Tsukishima were about to put his hand on your lower back when suddenly Hinata, who's walking up ahead looks at the both of you and start to walk right beside you.

" _na_ (l/n)-san... do you like volleyball? you kept coming to our practice so i assume you do" Hinata looks at you with excitement

"i do like them! its a very fun sport"

"yeah? what's your favorite position?"

you think for a moment "i like setters, they're really cool"

Hinata pouted "really? what about the ace? dont you think they're the coolest?"

"of course, but i dont know" you shrugged "setters are like... the brain while the rest of the team is like the blood that circulating oxygen to it, each movement to attack is based on what setters see and perceived, so in order to get that, the setters has to be in a very good vantage point and the team should be able to give it to them. its just really awesome how setters has to make a decision in a split second to where they would pass the ball to in order for the team to scores"

you suddenly realize that you basically gave an essay to everyone and instantly become embarrassed   
"i uh i mean.. setters are super cool!"

Tsukishima were looking at you, even though he didnt notice it, he had a fond look on his face. he find it really cute when you're talking about something you love.

"that sounds like the nekoma's chant before a match!" Hinata commented while looking at you excitedly "so cool!!"

you laughed "thats because Kuroo took it from me"

"you know Kuroo-san?" Kageyama asked and you nod

"we're childhood best friend"

"oh really? did you know Kenma then?" Hinata asked still with an excited look

"yeah of course! i used to live near his and Kuroo's house before i moved here"

"woah... i never expected that!"

after that you and Hinata starts to talk about Kenma and the nekoma team, soon enough Yamaguchi and Yachi joining too while Tsukishima and Kageyama start to walk behind everyone.  
Tsukishima was looking at you while you excitedly talks with Hinata, he somehow felt jealous how you easily get along with Hinata.  
well its not really suprising since Hinata really could get along easily with every person he met, but when it comes to you, Tsukishima was not really okay with it.

"are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" Kageyama suddenly ask Tsukishima, snapping him out of his gaze at you.

Tsukishima glance at Kageyama "since when do you give a shit about a peasant life like me, your highness"

"enough with that crap, its been years" Kageyama rolled his eyes "so? she's not your girlfriend?"

Tsukishima sighed in annoyance "we're just friends"

Kageyama lift one of his eyebrows in a suprised look "so the scratch marks on your back was not her doing?"

Tsukishima looks at Kageyama, a hint of suprised and embarrassment could be seen on his face for just a split of second before his expression came back to normal.  
"its none of your business"

"oh so it is her"

"none of your business"

Kageyama looks at Tsukishima with annoyance   
"fine, but dont let it affect your performance on the club activities"

"that's really all you care about huh"

"yup"

Tsukishima shake his head "whatever"

Kageyama just shoot an annoying look at him in respond and starts to walk ahead.  
after walking for a couple of minutes, you arrived at your house, you instantly invited everyone in and escorted everyone to your room.

"woah!! you have a little fridge in your room!" Hinata screams, he then looks at your food shelf "there's a lot of snacks too!"

everyone (except Tsukishima) were looking at your food shelf, amaze by how many snacks and food were on them.

"you guys can take anything you want" you offer while smiling

"wait really?" Hinata exclaimed excitedly

"is that really okay (l/n)-san?" Yamaguchi ask

"yeah of course, take as much as you want!"

everyone said a series of "thanks" before starting to look at your food shelf and take some snacks from them, Tsukishima who's now standing on your left suddenly lean towards you.

"you dont put condoms there anymore right?" he whispered on your ear, clearly teasing you.

you elbowed him "no, i put them somewhere else"

Tsukishima chuckled "okay good"

you rolled your eyes in annoyance while Tsukishima stand properly again, he then ruffled your hair for a a bit and you couldnt help but feel flustered.

"im gonna go get some water for you guys" you suddenly exclaimed and everyone looks at you while again saying thank you.

Yachi looks at you "oh (l/n)-san let me help!"

"no no you do-"

"i'll go, Yachi-san you just go choose your snacks" Tsukishima cut you off then points at Hinata and Kageyama who's now bickering over the same snacks that they want "before those two idiots takes the one you like"

Yachi then bow towards the two of you "o-oh thanks Tsukishima-kun"

Tsukishima just nod his head and looks at you "shall we?"

you just looks at him for a moment then starts to walk out of your room, he followed you right away and you both walk to the kitchen downstairs.  
you start to open a wall cabinets on your kitchen to grab a couple of glasses for the water, you were on your tippy toes as the wall cabinets were a bit high.   
you suddenly could feel Tsukishima's body pressed against yours from behind, one of his hand is on your waist while the other is grabbing the glass that you were about to grab yourself.

you turn your head to take a glance at his face and he was already staring at you

"Kei what are you doing"

"what? im helping you grabbing the glass"

"okay but why are you so close..."

Tsukishima then smile teasingly "is it bothering you?"

you could feel yourself blushing "no.. but dont be too close, what if someone sees?"

he let out a breathy laugh "so what? its not like we're doing anything"

you just looks away as he's now lowering his head so his chin were right on your shoulder, he then put the glass that were on his hand on the kitchen counter so he could put both of his hands on your waist

"or do you **_want_** us to do something?"

"Kei stop that"

his right hand then wondered down to your hips then to sides of your thigh, you feel shivers all over your body as he's now pulling your uniform skirt up so he could touch your exposed skin slowly.  
you whimper as he's now caressing your thigh.

"are you always this sensitive shortcake?" he commented "or is it because i havent touched you in just a couple of days"

he then starts to nibble on the side of your neck as you let out a low moan from the feeling of his lips. his hand doesnt stop caressing your thigh painfully slow

"Kei..."

he just hummed and kept doing what he's doing, you subconsciously move your bottom towards him to get a friction and his other hand that were on your waist push you a bit so you'd stop doing it.  
you were too lost in what he was doing when suddenly you feel him backing away all at once, you turn your head to look at him and he's just smile at you while grabbing the glass that were in the kitchen counter and get close to you again.

"sorry" he said while then whisper in your ear "im just teasing"

after that he grab another glass from the wall cabinet and starts filling it with water, you look at him in shocked as he practically get a revenge on you because you tease him earlier today.

"im gonna get you back" you mumbled and Tsukishima looks at you, an amused look were plastered on his face

"ohh i cant wait for that"  
  



	16. practice match

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 15 "𝙥𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝"

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  


you casually walk into the gymnasium where the practice match were held, you actually didnt expect it but there is a lot of people in here. you're pretty sure that a lot of them were the classmates of the players or the volleyball enthusiast in town.  
yesterday when you were having the study group, Hinata said that the practice match will consist of 4 teams from the Miyagi prefecture, which is Karasuno, Aoba Josai, Shiratorizawa, and Date Tech.  
this became an annual a thing since last year and the way it works is that each team will be playing against each other for a whole day long.  
they will rotate the teams so everyone gets to play in a match against each other.  
and apparently Karasuno's advisor (Takeda-sensei) is the one who came up with the idea, so it makes Karasuno the one who held the practice match.

you thought that it was a really cool idea since practice match is very crucial to test teamworks and trying new things that could be use in the upcoming competitions.

yesterday's study group was a lot of fun in your opinion, everyone was teaching each other on different subject that they were good at. there was a lot of time where you guys were just chatting and joking around (mostly Hinata was the one doing it cause he got distracted so easily).  
you couldnt help but feel very very happy since yesterday, it has been a very long time since you hang out with a group of people and the fact that you get along with them so easily surprised you, even though there was a weird moment when Hinata suddenly ask if its true that you were a yakuza's daughter (cause that was the rumor about you that goes around at school) it makes you laughed then of course you denied it.  
he was relieved because of it.

but one thing that you realized from yesterday was, Tsukishima is actually very quiet when he's around other people, sure he sometimes let out a snarky remarks or something, but other than that, he's quiet. he was more observing and listen to what other people says. which you find kinda weird.  
cause whenever he's with you or Yamaguchi, he talks a bit more, he's way involved in the conversation whenever its only the three of you.  
you wonder what's the reason behind it, a part of you is kinda hoping that he's now comfortable with you, so that's why he's talking to you a lot like how he talks with Yamaguchi.  
but maybe its just your imagination and you were thinking way too much about it.

you were now at the audience's bleachers, some people were already sitting on the seats while some of them are standing near the railing so they could see the court below closely. you chose to stand and drape your arms on the railing, you look down and everyone is warming up.  
the teams are wearing their school volleyball uniform, you thought they were just gonna wear a number vest to distinguish each other.  
but you guess the uniform really do helped a lot for people who doesnt know which player is on which team.

Karasuno's black uniform really stands out from the other teams since they were the only one with a dark colored uniform, you look at the Karasuno player and could easily spot Tsukishima, he's currently stretching with the rest of team and his back were on you. his jersey has a number "3" on the back while Yamaguchi who's standing right beside him has number "1" on it.  
you actually havent seen Tsukishima in the volleyball uniform before, well you did back at the nationals two years ago, but you dont remember it at this point, so basically this the first time you've seen him in them.  
he looks really good in it, the way it fits his body perfectly made you stare at him for way too long, you're practically drooling over him.

_im starting to understand why everyone is having crush on him, i mean he's very attractive in general, but it just hits different when he's on the volleyball uniform.... fuck._

"oh thank god they havent started yet"

you were snapped back from your gaze at Tsukishima when someone suddenly stand beside you, you look at them and there were three guys who's now standing near you.

the first guy has light grey hair with a mole under his hazel brown eyes, he's somehow looks like a very gentle person just by a single glance.  
beside him is a guy with short dark hair and a dark brown eyes, he's a bit taller than the first guy and definitely has a much more built body.  
and the last one is a guy with a buzzcut hair, he looks kinda intimidating but you have a feeling that his real personality is not as intimidating as he looks.

after you look at them, you couldnt help but feel like you know them from somewhere, they look way too familiar but you couldnt put a finger on it.

"ah Suga-san!! Daichi-san!! Tanaka-san!!"

you suddenly could heard Hinata screaming from the court and you instantly look at him, he's now waving both of his hands excitedly while jumping up and down, a huge smile is plastered on his face.  
the team on the court starts to look towards your direction because of Hinata, and your eyes instantly met with Tsukishima's.  
you then stick your tongue out in a teasing manner while putting a peace sign towards him.  
Tsukishima just shake his head and smile a little,  
he may not look like it, but he's actually really happy seeing you here.

the three guys wave back at Hinata, the guy with buzzcut hair screams at Hinata, calling out his name excitedly.

"oh! (l/n)-san!! you're here too!" Hinata called out, you smiled at him and wave your hand.

the three guys then looks at you and you look at them too, you instantly bows down to them.

"hello im (l/n) (y/n)"

"oh hello, im Sugawara Koushi" the guy with the light grey hair bows down "this is Sawamura Daichi and Tanaka Ryunousuke, we're Karasuno alumni" he points at the short dark hair guy then the buzzcut one

you then remembered that they were in the volleyball team when you're watching them back at the nationals, Daichi is the captain if you're not mistaken.

"nice to meet you" you smiled at the three of them

"nice to meet you too (l/n)-san, are you a third year??" Daichi asked, a warm smile could be seen on his face.

"yes i am, im in the same class as Kei and Yamaguchi-kun"

the three of them couldnt help but feel a bit suprised when you called Tsukishima by his first name, not just because they never really heard anyone called him by that, but also suprised that he _let_ you to called him by that.  
they know that Tsukishima doesnt really like people get close to him, just look at how Yamaguchi, he is practically the only one who Tsukishima let to call him Tsukki, everytime someone called him by that he would correct them and said "its Tsukishima"  
so they definitely find it really weird.

"oh thats cool! do you want to join us?" Sugawara offers and you look at him a bit suprised but eventually you nod your head.

"uhm that will be great"

you then stand closer to them and look at the court again, you were standing beside Sugawara, to his right stand Daichi and Tanaka.  
you took notice that Tanaka kept glancing at you from time to time, you couldnt help but feel a bit uncomfortable because of it.

"this feels a bit nostalgic huh?" Daichi suddenly said, you look at him and he has a gentle smile on his face, he's still looking down to the court, looking at the team as they're now listening to Coach Ukai's briefing.

"yeah.. i miss this" Sugawara replied, having the same look as Daichi.

"you both sounds like an old man" Tanaka laughed "cheer up! we're here to see how our underclassman doing!"

"yeah yeah you're right" Sugawara chuckled then looks at you "is this the first time you watch volleyball match (l/n)-san?"

you shake your head "no, i watched a lot since i was younger and i actually watched your match back at the nationals two years ago too"

"wait really?"

"yeah, it was a really good match, you guys were amazing!"

"we sure were!" Tanaka exclaimed "those were the good times"

"now you're the one that sounds like an old man Tanaka" Daichi chuckled as he slap Tanaka's back.

after that the four of you starts to chat about their time back when they're still in Karasuno, they tell you about how at first it was a bit hard to get Kageyama and Hinata to get along since apparently they were rivals in middle school, then when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joined, Tsukishima were always not in a good term with Kageyama but eventually they compromised with each other.  
listening to their stories made you wished you were there to witness it, it sounds like the time when Sugawara, Daichi, and Tanaka still on the team were the root of how Karasuno is right now, how they became a powerhouse again and get acknowledged again by everyone.  
it sounds like a very good time.

in the middle of Tanaka telling you about how Hinata threw up on his pants when they first play a practice match against Aoba Josai, the practice match has finally started.  
Karasuno is against Date Tech while Aoba Josai is against Shiratorizawa on the court right next to them.  
even though this is a practice match, it sure doesnt feel like one, all the audience is cheering like its an actual match and it amazes you how serious the team play too.

you found yourself starts to cheer too, screaming "nice receive" or "nice block" of sort everytime Karasuno did exactly that, even though Tsukishima is very much in the game, everytime you scream something, he found himself mentally smiling, its like your cheers making him so spirited in bringing the best for the team.

"nice block Kei!!" you screamed as Tsukishima just block a spike, Tsukishima looks at you as he ran back to his position, he then stick his tongue out at you and you then just smiled at him.  
you know he's the type of person who wouldnt like points at someone when they score or successfully block a spike, but when he stick his tongue out at you, its probably his way of doing that.  
and you couldnt help but feel your heart flutters because of it.

"Tsukishima sure is on his game today" Tanaka commented while excitedly look at the court, both Daichi and Sugawara nod their head.

"maybe its because you're here (l/n)-san" Daichi looks at you while smiling

you chuckled "no that cant be Sawamura-san, he's just been practicing really hard for this"

the three of them just looks at you with an unreadable look

_ah they're not aware of each other's feelings_

is what the three of them thought.  
as much as they havent really hang out with Tsukishima after they graduated, they still think that its very obvious that the two of you have something going on, its probably just their hunch, but they're pretty sure of it.

"besides, Kei seems pretty excited for th-" your words got cut off when you saw the three of them still looking at you with an unreadable look  
"uhm what?"

Sugawara chuckled "oh nothing"

you just stared at them confused, but you just letting it go as you look at the court again.  
the four of you just kept watching the match, cheering and making comments about how the match went. after going against Date Tech (Karasuno won), they go against Shiratorizawa next.  
and after that its just match after match until its lunch break time, everyone has an hour break to eat lunch and rest for a bit before continuing the practice match.  
you're now walking with Sugawara, Daichi, and Tanaka to meet the Karasuno team, at first you refused to go cause obviously you're not part of the team, but Daichi convinced you that its okay to hang out with them.  
and as you were walking, you saw Yachi was struggling to lift a box of food for the team, you instantly walk towards her.

"Ya-chan! let me help" you said while grabbing one side of the box and lifted it with her

"oh (y/n)" she replied while now the both of starts to walk together "thanks a lot!"

ever since the study group, the both of you started to call each other by nicknames, you were the one that suggested it and Yachi was really happy about it.

"oh Yachi-san hello! its been a while" Sugawara smiled at her "oh god do you want some help?"

"Sugawara-san its been a while, its okay we got it" Yachi nod her head "hello Daichi-san, Tanaka-san"

both Daichi and Tanaka say hello to her, Daichi then  
grab the box from your and Yachi's hands, he easily lift it up and smile.

"let us help yeah? why are you by yourself? where's the other manager?" Daichi asked while looking at Yachi with a concern look

"oh uh Ichika-chan is sick, that's why im alone"

you look at her "why didnt you tell me Ya-chan? i could've help"

Yachi wave both of her hands "no no i dont want to trouble you"

"non-sense! is there anything else you have to do? i'll help you"

Yachi is a bit flustered by that but then she looks at you "i have to get the drinks and fresh towels"

"okay, lets do that"

"we'll bring this to the team, you both get the drinks and towels" Daichi orders and both you as well as Yachi nods and said thanks to him.

after you and Yachi get them, you both walk to team that are now resting near the door to the court. you helped Yachi giving the drinks and towels to the team as they're now currently sitting on the floor.  
Tsukishima is keeping his eyes on you as you're still giving drinks to everyone, he's looking at the way you smile politely to everyone, you were even making a little chat with one of the underclassman.  
you're probably not aware of it, but everyone on the team (especially the underclassman) is kinda looking at you, they know you're the girl who's oftentimes watch their practice and to finally meet you up close made them very curious of you.

Tsukishima gets kinda annoyed cause the way some of the underclassman looking at you different, its like they're drooling over you.  
even though you have that weird reputation in school, that you're a yakuza daughter or whatever, people couldnt deny that you're really pretty, people thinks that you gave off a mysterious vibe of some sort and the way you carry yourself made the boys (and girls for that matter) wants to know more about you. so its not weird that the underclassman is taking interest in you.  
but it irks Tsukishima of course.

you excused yourself from Takahashi-san (he's a 2nd year that were talking to you) and walk up to Yachi who's now grabbing a couple of towels

"is there anything i can help more?" you asked as you look at Yachi

"oh can you give this to the third years? they need a change of towels"

you nod your head and take a couple of towels, you then approach the third years that were currently talking to Sugawara, Daichi, and Tanaka.  
you gave Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi the towel and as you gave the last towel to Tsukishima, he was already looking at you.

"what?" you asked as he took the towel and put it on his shoulder

"nothing"

you pout your lips "what beanpole?"

Tsukishima just flick your forehead and drink from his water bottle, not giving you an actual answer.

"okay everyone!" Coach Ukai suddenly exclaimed "start eating and dont forget to take a bit of rest! you guys need it"

everyone exclaimed a series of "yes Coach" and start to open their bento box and eat, you and Tsukishima sit side by side as he's now opening the bento box and starts eating.

"Kei" you called out to him, he looks at you as you slide your bento box towards him, four piece of sandwiches with strawberry and cream filling were in your bento box "here's some dessert"

Tsukishima look at it a bit suprised "you made them?"

"yup, i got some strawberry at home so i made them"

Tsukishima just looks at you, it might not look like it but he's very happy, even though its not a real strawberry shortcake, but he's still happy about it.  
you could see the way his eyes sparkle for a moment before he get himself composed again.

"someone's happy" you commented and Tsukishima just rolled his eyes.

"im not"

you just chuckled and let him eat his bento, you then casually talk with the rest of the third years and Karasuno alumni as they sit near each other, the third years was so excited to see Daichi, Sugawara, and Tanaka again after they havent met for a while, they started to talk about the new team and at one point Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei join them, it was really heartwarming for you to see how close everyone is, its like they're still a team in some way.  
after everyone finish their lunch, you stands up and wanted to go to the vending machine to buy some apple juice box.

"im gonna go the vending machine" you told everyone that sit close to you

"i'll go with you" Tsukishima stands up too while then grabbing his wallet then jacket from his bag that are near him and putting the jacket on

"excuse us" you said while bowing down to everyone and starts walking away with Tsukishima.

as you walked away, Sugawara looks at the both of you then to Yamaguchi.

"are they dating yet?" Sugawara asks curiously

Yamaguchi shake his head "well they both tell me no, but i dont know"

"figures"

"its kinda weird to see Tsukishima being close with someone dont you think?" Daichi commented while looking at the third years, Sugawara, and Tanaka

Tanaka nod his head then said "isnt (l/n)-san like... a daughter of yakuza or something? i remember the rumors back when i was still in high school"

Hinata laughed "thats what i thought too! but then i asked her and she said its not true"

"is that the reason why you stared at her in the beginning Tanaka?" Sugawara asked in disbelief and Tanaka just smile sheepishly

"well i couldnt help it, she's really pretty too, not as pretty as Kiyoko-san though"

everyone just shook their head at Tanaka's reply then continue to talk about how you and Tsukishima became close, Yamaguchi is the one who gave the answers of course as he's the one who's basically witnessed how you and Tsukishima became how you are right now.

as you now standing right in front of the vending machine, Tsukishima is just staring at you while you pick the drinks, you could feel his eyes burning at you.

"okay Kei, whats up" you ask without looking at him

"nothing"

"you kept staring at me"

"so did everyone else"

you then look at him after you take your apple juice box from the vending machine "what?"

Tsukishima doesnt really know what he's feeling right now, well he wouldnt necessarily call it jealousy or something. but it sure pisses him off how the underclassman is looking at you.  
and the fact you were oblivious about it makes him even more pissed off.

Tsukishima then look around for a moment, the vending machine is located far away from anyone else as it is at the end of a corridor, and as far as he sees, no one is around.  
he then slowly leaned towards you, making his body closer and closer to you

"uh Kei we're in public" you stutter as you're now backing away from him, you're back is already against the vending machine but he just put his right hand on the vending machine and locking you in place.

"im aware"

"then why are yo- _mmph"_ you words gut cut off when Tsukishima suddenly kiss you, you instantly kiss him back and move in sync with him, forgetting your own words about how you're in public.  
Tsukishima then grab the side of your head and deepened the kiss, you feel like your legs were already about to gave out as his tongue is now on your mouth, making you feel lightheaded and putty.  
you then grab his shoulder for support, bringing your body to be closer to him and when your hips met his, he stopped immediately.

the both of you were already out of breath as you guys look at each other's eyes, you could feel Tsukishima's gaze already changing to a familiar one, a very lustful one.

"what do you think of a quickie shortcake?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. mirror

**WARNING!**   
_sexual content_

__

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 16 "𝙢𝙞𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙧"

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  


you find yourself being pushed against the door right after you and Tsukishima enter the handicapped restroom, he wastes no time kissing you and you couldnt help but moan because of it.  
you stand on your tippy toes as you wrapped your arm around his neck, bringing him closer to you.  
the apple juice box that you just bought were long forgotten as you let go of it and letting it fall to the floor.

his hands are roaming on your body for a moment before they stop at your waist, in one swift move he lift you up and you instinctively wrap your legs around his torso. his right hand stays on your thigh to support you as his left hand lifts your shirt up, caressing the skin on your sides, the feeling of his warm calloused fingers on your skin made you shiver.

as he kissed you, he licked your bottom lip as in permission and you open your mouth to let him slip his tongue and explored your mouth to his wish. you let out a soft moan as he starts to grind against you, his evident bulge kept brushing on your throbbing core and you feel yourself getting more and more impatient because of it.

"fuck we're really doing this" you breathed as he's now kissing your neck.

"you want to stop?"

he lifted his head to be face to face with you, you bit your bottom lip and stare into his eyes. you both were already breathing heavily due to your make out session. you were giving a thought about it, this is practically in public and you definitely dont want to cause any trouble just because the both of you were driven by lust.  
but... the way Tsukishima gaze stared back at you already sent goosebumps all over your body and as much as the warnings sound in your head kept ringing, you honestly dont want to stop.

you just kiss him again to answer him and you could feel his smile against your lips, he then locks the door with his left hand while then start walking a bit to make you sit on the sink that was inside the restroom.  
Tsukishima then start kissing your neck while taking off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor without a care.

"dont leave marks" you stutter as you felt he starts nibbling on your neck

Tsukishima was not pleased when he heard that, but he suddenly just get on his knees and looks up at you.

"then i'll leave marks where only you could see"

he then took off both your pants and panties in a second, making you yelped in the process. you look down at him as he's now spreading your legs, he looks at your already dripping cunt and unconsciously licks his lips at the sight.

"wait we dont have time-"

"we'll make time, just let me taste you" he replied while putting one of your leg on his shoulder as he close the gap between his face and your sex.

he wrapped his arm around your thigh as he starts to kiss your inner thigh and sucking on the skin, you instantly cover your mouth to muffled your moan.  
Tsukishima looks up at you and bites your thigh, making you flinch in surprise as you gasp into your mouth.

"im only letting you cover your mouth just because we're practically in public" he kissed the bite mark that he just left "if we're alone, there's no chance im letting you do that"

you somehow nod your head like you understand what he meant and it makes him smirk, then without a warning, he flat out his tongue on your wet folds and starts to lick you while groaning to the taste of you. you moaned into your mouth as he's now sucking your clit gently, a jolt of pleasure is going through your body as you grab his head with your free hand. he let out a breathy laugh because of that.

he then took your hand that was on his head and intertwined his fingers with yours, you squeeze his hand as he's now putting his tongue inside of you, going in and out in a slow pace.  
you close your eyes at the amount of pleasure you're getting just by his tongue alone, Tsukishima on the other hand kept his eyes on you, he could feel himself getting harder and harder just by looking at the face that you make when he pleasure you.

"look at me" he commands

you open your eyes and look into his eyes, the sight of him burying his face between your thigh with his fogged glasses were covering his lustful eyes making you feel shivers down your spine,  
he then took his hand that was wrapped on your thigh and put his middle finger and ring finger inside of you without a warning, you bit your lip to suppress your moan as he's pistoling his fingers in and out of you while sucking on your clit, he sometimes curls his fingers in which made you go insane by the sensation that you feel in the pit of your stomach.

" _fuck—_ Kei im gonna— _oh my god"_ you softly moaned as he doesnt stop pistoling his fingers with a much faster pace, you could feel the pleasure within your stomach kept building up that even tears start to welled up in the corner of your eyes because of it.

"cum for me shortcake"

and with that you let out a silent scream as that familiar wave of pleasure wash over you, you could feel Tsukishima switch his fingers with his tongue and gulped your arousal without hesitation. you look down at him while breathing heavy, his lips were glistening wet from your essence and you could feel yourself get flustered. you will never get used to seeing him like this.  
Tsukishima then nibbles on your thigh for a moment, leaving love marks here and there before standing up and kiss you, you moaned to his mouth as you could taste yourself from his lips.

he then pulled away from you and grab his wallet that was on his jacket, he pulled out a condom from it and threw the wallet back to the floor while then open the condom wrapper

"you planned this didnt you?" you asked as he pulled down his gym shorts just so he could pull out his length and putting the condom on himself carefully. you couldnt help but stare in anticipation.

he has his signature smirk on his face while he looks at you "no i didnt, it just happens that i got irritated"

"irritated by wha- _mmph"_

once again he cuts you off by kissing you, he then slowly aligned his cock to your already aching cunt and looks at you in the eyes.

"if you want to stop, tell me"

you nodded your head and he slowly thrust his cock into you, you gasped at how this new position makes you can feel him filling you up in a different way. the feeling of your velvety walls make Tsukishima cursed under his breath, you then wrapped your arms around his neck as he began to kiss you again.  
his thrust were deep and slow, which definitely could make you cry out his name if it werent for the fact that you're in public and he's kissing you, making you moan to his lips and so did he to you.

" _fuck..._ you're taking me so well shortcake" Tsukishima lowly moaned to your lips "such a good girl for me yeah?"

you could feel butterflies roaming all over your body as he praises you, you stare into his eyes that were already staring back, the eye contact making you whimpers, the sound of skin slapping and the both of you panting could be heard all over the restroom. you really hope that people outside cant hear any of this.

"Ke-i— _ahh"_ you feel yourself getting more and more needy and wanting him to be closer, you're now practically clinging to his neck while putting your head on his shoulder as he's pounding into you, his hands were steadily stays at the back of your knees, spreading your leg and giving you support as you cant entirely sit on the sink.

"you feeling good baby?" Tsukishima cooed, he could feel you nodding your head on his shoulder. he looks over your shoulder and see his own reflection on the mirror, his face is flushed, the front part of his hair is mopped to his forehead and his glasses were a bit fogged up. he find himself feel a little weird looking to his reflection, but then an idea popped in his head.

"can we do something different?" he asks, you were too lost in the pleasure to answer so you just nod your head again in response.

Tsukishima pulled his cock out of you and push his body away, you whine at the loss of contact and open your eyes, he pulled you so you were completely standing up then in one swift move he turns you around, you were displayed with your and Tsukishima's reflection on the mirror and suddenly, he pushed himself into you again, you were about to moan by the feeling but he instantly covers your mouth with his right hand, his left hand was holding your waist as he thrust into you with a steady rhythm.  
you put both of your hand on the sink, gripping them so hard like your life depends on it, your muffled moans that got covered by Tsukishima's hand made him goes crazy, he's biting his lips to stops himself from moaning too, this new position made him feral as he reaches places within you that were unfamiliar for the both of you.

Tsukishima opens his eyes and looks at your and his reflection, you were closing your eyes, your eyebrows were furrowed as you're too lost on the overwhelming feeling in your stomach, looking at you like this made him feel goosebumps all over his body.

" _fuck baby—_ open your eyes for me" Tsukishima whisper on your ear, you could feel his body is leaning against yours as he said that.  
you slowly open your eyes and the sight of you getting fucked by him made you subconsciously tighten around him and it made Tsukishima cursed under his breath from the feeling of it.  
Tsukishima took his hand that was on your mouth and move them down to your neck, he squeezes the sides a little bit as you struggled to suppress your own moan by the new sensation you're feeling.

"look how pretty you are when im fucking you shortcake" Tsukishima whispers "im the only person that could— _ah fuck—_ see you like this yeah?

you whine upon hearing his words, the feeling of his hand on your neck while he's still keeping the same steady rhythm thrusting into you were making that pleasure coil within you closer and closer to snap.

"im the **_only_** person that could make you feel like this" Tsukishima squeeze his hand that was on your neck a bit more "no other fuckers out there can do it, you understand?"

you desperately nod your head, one of your hands were holding his hand's wrist thats still on your neck, you suddenly have the urge just to hold onto him for some reason.

"use your words princess" Tsukishima growled, he loosened his grip on your neck, making you gasp for air a little bit "say, **_yes sir_** "

you look at his eyes through the mirror as he was already staring at you, this sight making you feel hot and flustered.  
"ye-s sir" you choked out.

"good girl"

at this point, Tsukishima starts to go at a fast pace on thrusting into you, which made you a whining mess because of it. his grip on your waist was so hard that you feel like he's gonna leave a bruise after this.

"it feels so good— _ohh please_ " you whine, the coil within you is so close to snap and so did Tsukishima's.

" _fuck—_ you wanna cum baby? beg me for it" Tsukishima whispered on your ear again "look at the fucking mirror and **_beg me"_**

you look at Tsukishima from the mirror, you swear you could feel electricity down your spine when you see Tsukishima is looking at you so intently.

"please i want to cum... sir— _oh fuck—_ please let me cum sir— _ahh right there_ " you gasped when Tsukishima hit a spot within you, tears were rolling down your face as the amount of pleasure you're feeling. upon seeing this, it made him hit that same spot relentlessly,

" _ahh shit—_ yeah? fucking cum then princess" Tsukishima groaned on your ear, he hit that spot over and over again without a break. you even feel a bit lightheaded because of it.  
"fucking cum for me"

and with that, the pleasure coil within you finally snaps, Tsukishima covered your mouth as you were about to moaned his name, you swear you blacked out for a moment because of the unbelievable pleasure you felt through your whole body.  
Tsukishima is chasing after his own release and is a groaning mess, he kept his eyes on you and seeing your full of pleasure face made him released into the condom, he bite the side of your neck subconsciously to prevent him from moaning out loud, it made you gasped as to how hard he bites you.

the both of you are now breathing heavy, trying to recollect yourself from what just happened.  
you could feel Tsukishima slowly pulled himself out of you, making you whine in the process. he then takes off the condom and took care of it, he pulled his shorts back up and looks at you.  
you put both of your hands on the sink, trying to support your body up because your legs felt really weak and sore, your face was facing down to the floor, still trying to catch your breath.

"shortcake you okay?"

you could feel Tsukishima wrapping his arm around you as he kisses the back of your neck, you could still feel shivers from that movement alone.

"yeah its just my legs felt wobbly" you let out a chuckle while now looking into the mirror, Tsukishima's head is on your shoulder now, he's staring back at you with a smile.

"lets get you to sit down then"

he picks you up bridal style and setting you on the toilet slowly, he then kneeled in front of you and take a couple of toilet paper from the toilet roll holder, he looks up at you as you were already staring at him.

"open your legs for me, let me clean you up" he softly speaks, you look at him a bit surprised but obliged anyways to his request.  
you open your legs slowly and Tsukishima cleaned you up carefully, you whined to his touch cause you still feel a bit sensitive, after he's finished, he kissed one of your knees then threw the toilet paper away.  
your heart skips a beat because of it.

he then gets both your pants and panties that were discarded and putting them on you, you took notice of how he carefully takes care of you, how he handles you with so much care and sometimes caressed you softly every time he touch any parts of you.  
this is entirely new to you, this side of him.  
but you're not complaining of course, deep down you actually like it.  
it almost felt like he... loves you.

"thank you" you suddenly said as he's now getting the apple juice box that was on the floor and giving it to you.

Tsukishima just had a little smile on his face "of course, was i too rough?"

you look up at him and shake your head "no, i uhm... i actually... dont mind about it" _i like it_

he then squats in front of you and put one of his hand on your cheek, cupping them.  
"you could always tell me if something makes you feel even the slightest discomfort okay?"

you leaned to his touch then kiss the palm of his hand "i know Kei"

Tsukishima couldnt deny the way his heart skips a bit from that, the way you look at him made his chest feel this unexplainable warmth.  
what is this feeling?

"we should probably get back now" you took your phone that was in your pants pocket and look at the time "holy shit its less than 15 minutes until the next match"

"can you stand up?"

Tsukishima put his hand out to help you and you took them, you slowly stand up and stomp both of your feet to make sure, its not as weak as before but you still feel a bit sore.

"yeah im okay now"

Tsukishima nods his head and hold your hand for a moment, you look up at him confused but he just kisses your knuckles then let go of your hand.  
and once again, your heart flutters.

_fuck why is he being all lovey dovey like this_

Tsukishima then took his jacket that was on the floor and put it on your body "wear this"

you touch the jacket and look at him "uhm why?"

"there's a bite mark on your neck, the jacket could cover it up"

you widened your eyes then walk to the mirror, there really is a bite mark on the side of your neck which you somehow forgot, you carefully touch them and sigh.

"i told you dont leave marks"

"well i didnt intended to"

you look at him through the mirror and rolled your eyes in annoyance "people would think of something if they see me with your jacket on"

"well they would even think of something **_more_** if they see the bite mark, but i mean, i personally would rather people see it"

you huffed and putting the jacket on swiftly "i fucking hate you"

you could hear Tsukishima let out a breathy laugh from behind you then you see him kissed the top of your head from the mirror, he then put his hands on your waist and turns you around, you look at him as he's now zipping the jacket all the way up, covering your neck nicely.  
even though you said you dont like wearing his jacket, you actually really happy to wear them, its kinda weird but... you always wanna try to wear his volleyball club jacket just to see how it would look. you know that it will be way too big and you practically look like you're drowned in it.  
but still, you're so happy now that you get to wear them.

after you putting the jacket on, Tsukishima couldnt deny that he loves how it looks on you, its almost like you're his girlfriend by wearing his stuffs like this.  
if only huh?

"alright, lets go then" he exlaimed and starts to walk to the door, you follow his footsteps from behind but right before he opens the door, you grab his hand pulled him.  
"hmm? whats wrong shortcake?"

you look up at him then put your hand on his cheek before you stand on your tippy toes, you kisses him softly and he was a bit caught off guard but after that he kissed you too.

you stop kissing him and open your eyes, Tsukishima stares back at you, a smile is plastered on his face.

"so-sorry" you stutter while then standing up properly again, you dont know what came over you but you just really wanted to kiss him somehow. maybe you just want to spend more alone time with him.

Tsukishima just chuckled and lean his body towards you to give you a peck on your lips "dont apologize for wanting to kiss me shortcake"

you could feel your face heats up after hearing that but you just ignore him and open the door, you peek outside and see if there's people around, after making sure its clear, you walk out of the restroom with Tsukishima and starts to walk together.  
you started to drink your apple juice box cause you feel a bit thirsty and Tsukishima asked if he can have some too, you gave the juice box to him as you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket.

you look at your phone and Kuroo is calling you, you pick the call up right away

_"hi babe!"_

"hey Kuroo! whats up"

Tsukishima instantly looks at you upon hearing Kuroo's name, his mood changes drastically because of that, and without knowing he has a bit of frown on his face.

_"just checking up on you, what are you doing right now?"_

"im currently at Karasuno's practice match" you replied while putting your hand inside of the jacket's pocket "might spend the whole day here"

_"oh thats exciting! are you with Tsukki?"_

"yeah he's right beside me, you wanna talk to him?" you look at Tsukishima and he's looking back at you

_"sure! i havent talk to him in so long"_

you give your phone to Tsukishima while mumbling "its Kuroo"  
Tsukishima looks at your phone and took it, he returned your apple juice box back to you.

"hello Kuroo-san"

_"Tsukki!! its been a while! how are you?"_

usually, Tsukishima doesnt really mind Kuroo, he actually very respected Kuroo because he taught him a lot of things and he's one of the reasons he found joys in playing volleyball.  
but now, Kuroo kinda irritates him.

"im good Kuroo-san, how are you?"

_"im great! college life is... eventful but still fun! you'll experience it soon enough"_

Tsukishima just mumbled a short "yes" to respond and you couldnt help but smile to that, its just so typical him to give only the necessary answers.

_"have you been taking care of my (y/n) for me?"_

Tsukishima clenched his jaw upon hearing that.

_if you mean taking care of is having sex with her, then yeah, we literally just had sex less than 5 minutes ago._

"she's not a child Kuroo-san, she can take care of herself" he replied instead, you look at him and knowing that Kuroo probably said some unnecessary "brotherly" thing to Tsukishima.

"dont say dumb shit Kuroo" you exclaimed and you knew that Kuroo is probably laughing hearing you say that.

_"im sorry im sorry, anyways good luck on the match Tsukki! hope we can talk more again soon"_

"thank you Kuroo-san, good bye" with that Tsukishima gave your phone back.

"what did you ask Kei?" you asked Kuroo instantly after you had your phone.

_"its nothing, anyways dont forget to eat okay? tell me when you're back home"_

"yeah sure mom" you rolled your eyes as how worried he is towards you.

_"haha okay okay, i wont bother anymore, talk to you soon?"_

"okay see you"

_"see you babe, i miss you"_

"miss you too, byee" you end the call and put your phone back to your pants pocket, you then look at Tsukishima who's now just looking up ahead.  
he's trying to conceal his annoyance (jealousy) when hearing you said that last sentence to Kuroo.

_just when i thought shit went well, i got put back in my place right away._   
_is this the universe way to tell me to stay the fuck away from (y/n)?_

you feel like his mood changed after the phone call with Kuroo, his face suddenly went back to a cold one in some way and you somehow feel bad even though you dont know exactly what makes him like this.

you suddenly grab his arm and squeeze them a bit "hey you okay?"

Tsukishima took a glance at you then nod his head "im fine"

"did Kuroo say something?"

he shrugged "not really"

you furrowed your eyebrows "what happened?"

"its nothing"

"you always said that when clearly there's something bothering you"

"its not like you can do anything about it" Tsukishima glared at you, it made you look at him in annoyance.

"well i dont know for sure if you dont tell me what is it that's on your fuckin mind"

Tsukishima stops on his track and turns to you "just drop it okay? its my own doing"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

Tsukishima sighed "i shouldnt have mess with someone else's girl-"

"Tsukishima-kun! there you are!" the both of you turn to look at Yachi who's now running towards you "i've been looking for you, the match is about to start"

Tsukishima looks at Yachi and nod, he dont know if he's glad that Yachi came to cut the conversation between you and him or he's pissed that he cant finished what he was about to say.

"okay i'll be right there" he replied while then looks at you, you got a confused look on your face as you stare back at him, deep down you feel like you know what he was about to tell you, but at the same time, you're not very sure of it.  
Tsukishima pulled his arm that your still holding and ruffles your hair.  
"let's just drop it okay?"

without saying anything else he left you and go with Yachi, leaving you dumbfounded with the conversation you just had and only one thought that kept repeating in your head.

did Tsukishima think that you're currently dating Kuroo?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're liking this one!  
> i decided to write longer chapters from now on, but as result the update will take more time.  
> i personally rather long chapters than short chapters, so i hope you guys dont mind too?  
> anyways, stay safe and healthy everyone!!  
> and thanks for reading <3


	18. side story 1 → valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a special side story for you guys since its valentine's day today! im sorry i havent update a new chapter but im currently in the middle of finals week! so i hope you guys are patient :(  
> but here's something for you and fyi, this happens in the future where (y/n) and Tsukki is already in university and dated for a couple of years  
> Yachi went to the same uni as (y/n) btw  
> enjoy <3

**WARNING!**   
_sexual content_

  
  
  
  
  
  
·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


you walked out of your class and checking up your phone, its been a very stressful day cause you're pretty sure you screwed up the quiz that your professor held this morning and its been bugging you the whole day.  
all you wanted to do was to go back to Tsukishima's place and spend time with him, god knows how all you wanted right now is cuddles and movie night.  
as you look up at your phone, you started to open your chat with Tsukishima and text him.

 **YOU**  
i just got out of class  
are you done for today?

you kept checking on your phone while still walking and suddenly you could feel someone grab your shoulder from behind, you then look at them.

"(y/n) you look tired!" Yachi looks at you concerned "good work for today"

"oh hey Ya-chan, yeah.. im pretty sure i screwed up my quiz in Professor Yamada class and i've been stressing out about it"

"oh no im sure you nailed it! but i know how hard her class is, i got the quiz yesterday" Yachi starts to walk side by side with you.

"right? i should've studied harder"

"well do you know wanna have another study group together? we could do it now or tomorrow" Yachi smiled at you as the both of you are finally out of the university building, the afternoon breeze welcomed you and made you pulled your jacket to cover your body more

"eh probably tomorrow? im tired and i just really wanna go home now"

"sure! did you have plans with Tsukishima-kun for today?"

you look at Yachi with a furrowed eyebrows "why would i have plans?"

Yachi looks at you with the same confused look "uhh.. today is valentine's day? you guys dont plan anything?"

"oh? its today?" you check your phone to see the date and it is said that today is february 14th "god i really need to be more aware of date... but we never really do anything for valentine though"

"ah i see, well i think that you guys is not the type to do it either to be honest" Yachi chuckled

you shrugged "yeah, but i might buy some cake or something, im on my way to his place anyway"

"that sounds great"

as you and Yachi is now standing on the side of the main road, you check on your phone again and see Tsukishima finally replied to your text.

 **SALTYSHIMA**  
i gotta go see my professor first and check up with the team then im done  
are you coming over?

 **YOU**  
oh okay  
yeah i want cuddles :(

 **SALTYSHIMA**  
okay  
i'll be home soon  
i love you

 **YOU**  
i'll be waiting  
i love you <3

"well i'll be going to the bakery first then Ya-chan, i'll see you tomorrow?" you smiled at Yachi as she nodded her head excitedly

"see you! be careful on your way home"

you waved your hand as you part ways with Yachi, you remembered that there is this really good bakery near your university and their cake was amazing the last time you bought them. and so you make your way there and far before you near it, you could see a couple of people is crowding right in front of it, you assumed that there is a bake sale cause it is valentine's day after all.  
as you came close, you could see there is a stand in front of the bakery with a bunch of cookies, chocolate, and muffins that are decorated with a valentine theme all over it. people were crowding and trying to pick which of it that they will buy, but instead of joining them, you went inside the bakery and choose your cake there.  
Tsukishima doesnt really like chocolate and he sure as hell will be weirded out if he saw you bought one with a lot of valentine decorations in it, so you decided to just buy a little strawberry shortcake and ask the staff if they have buttercream on the go so you could write a little message yourself later on.

after you bought your cake, you walk out of the bakery and go straight to the bus stop to go to Tsukishima's place, since he's in a different university as yours, he lives nearby his university as where you lived near yours.  
but there's definitely a lot of nights where either of you is staying at your own place and just stay in one or another place instead.  
the ride to Tsukishima's place is not that far and it only took about 15 minutes, you walk out of the bus and make your way to his apartment building that is not far from the bus stop.  
you greeted the uncle that works as a security guard there as you walk into the apartment building, you get yourself into the lift and press the button to Tsukishima's floor.

you casually walk to his door and get your own spare key to his place then unlock the door, you mumbled an "im home" as you walk into his studio apartment room and took off your shoes, you decided to put the cake on the fridge so it stays cool and you could write the message later, you then decided to take a quick shower to wash your stress away and before that, you walk to his wardrobe to get some of your clothes that you intentionally put there, you actually put some of your clothes on his wardrobe just because you spend the night a lot here (he did the same at your place too).  
you decided to just pick one of his shirts and get your panties and shorts to wear later on.

after you took a shower, you put your clothes on then you walk to his kitchen to get the cake out of the fridge. you check your phone for a bit and there's a text from Tsukishima

 **SALTYSHIMA**  
im bringing some food  
you want anything else?

 **YOU**  
nope  
just get home already :(

he reads your last text but didnt respond, you huffed and just start writing a message on the cake that you bought. after you finished it, you put the cake back to the fridge and sit on the sofa to watch the tv.  
you suddenly could hear the sound of the front door getting unlocked and you instantly walk towards it.  
Tsukishima mumbled an "im home" while opening the door to his apartment and is presented by you who's now wearing one of his shirts, you almost look like you're not wearing anything else just by how big his shirt is on you (or how short your pants is) and seeing you like this instantly made his day better.

"welcome home" you smiled at him as he's still gazing at you, he then closes the door behind him and walks up to you.

"hi shortcake" he leans down and kisses you, you stand on your tippy toes and wrapped your arm around his neck, the plastic bag thats on his hand is preventing him to hug you back so he just places his hands on your sides.

you pulled away from the kiss and smiled "hi"

Tsukishima peck your lips and you stand on your feet again, you help Tsukishima unpack the food and both you start to eat while catching up on today's event, as finally the both you finished your dinner and currently washing the dishes, you suddenly remembered the cake that you bought.

"oh Kei i got something for you!" you excitedly exclaimed "close your eyes"

"what is it?" he dries his hand with a towel while looking at you who's now standing near the fridge

"just close your eyes baby"

Tsukishima sighed and closed his eyes, you smiled and open the fridge to take the cake, you look at it once more before walking up to him and stand in front of him.

"okay open your eyes"

Tsukishima opens his eyes and looks at you then at the cake, the words " _my best pussy pounder <3_" is written on top of it and he widened his eyes.

"happy valentine's day!" you exclaimed as you couldnt help but chuckle at his reaction

"oh my fucking god dont tell me you ask the bakery staff to write that" Tsukishima looks at you with horror and you laughed harder because of it

"no no no! i write them myself!"

"oh thank god" he sighed in relief as he starts to chuckle "fuck you're an idiot"

you pouted your lips "but i thought that you're gonna like them"

Tsukishima shakes his head in disbelief and kiss you "i like them cause it speaks the truth"

you laughed upon hearing that "wait baby hold it for me, i wanna take pictures"

"please dont send it to anybody"

"no promises"

Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and take the cake from your hand, you then took your phone and point the camera at him.

"smile!"

Tsukishima just smiles a little and you huffed after looking at him.  
"geez Kei you look so excited" you sarcastically remarked.

Tsukishima chuckled because of that and you took the chance to take a picture of him, the one where he chuckles looks so much better and you're happy because of it.

"since when do we celebrate valentine's day?" he asked while now setting the cake on the kitchen counter and hugs you from behind as you still looking at your phone.

you shrugged "since now i guess, i just thought it would be fun"

Tsukishima hummed then kiss the side of your head softly "i also got you something"

"oh? what is it?" you try to look at him and he just smiled while let go of you.

he then starts to walk to the cupboard thats near his tv and take a shopping bag out of it, as he walks back to you, you see the color of the shopping bag is white with some soft pink undertone on it. he gave you the bag and you look at him excitedly.

"open it shortcake"

you slowly open the bag and you see a pretty big box inside of it, you took the box and set it on the kitchen counter as he's now hugging you from behind again, putting his head on your shoulder as you pulled the ribbon thats wrapping the box and open it, a white paper is covering the item thats inside of it and after you open the white paper, you're displayed by a pair lingerie, a garter belt stocking and a nightgown robe with a soft baby pink color inside.

"holy shit Kei" you mumbled "this looks expensive"

"its nothing, i saw it a couple of days ago and just thought of you"

you took the bra part and looks at in awe, the lace that covers it looks so pretty and felt so soft, you then set it down and touch the rest of the items too. this definitely cost a lot of money.

"do you not like them?" he asked with concerns because of how you stay quiet

"i fucking love them, they look so pretty" you then turn to face him and hug his neck to kiss him, he smiled to the kiss and hugs you back.

"im glad, you wanna try them on baby?"

you nodded your head excitedly and pecks his lips before grabbing the box "i'll be right back"

you walk into the bathroom and close the door, you then set the box on the sink and took off all of your clothes, you swiftly put the lingerie on and it surprised you by how they all fits perfectly.  
as you put the garter belt on last, you look at your reflection in the mirror and couldnt help but feel flustered, you look so beautiful in this.  
the lace part on your bra that could barely cover your nipples, the panties and garter belt that has flower lace pattern on them hugs your skin so beautifully.  
as you kept looking at yourself, you then took the nightgown robe and put them on, it fell right on your knees as the sleeves cover your arm nicely, the outer part of the nightgown is covered by feather fur as in the gown itself is made of an almost see through fabric.  
this is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

as you're now finished putting them all on, you suddenly could feel your heart race, you feel nervous all of a sudden, but you hype yourself up for a moment before turning back to open the bathroom door. Tsukishima instantly looks at the bathroom door when he heard it open, he's currently sitting on the sofa, (im)patiently waiting for you.  
you peek your head out and looks at Tsukishima, when you see him already looking at you, you instantly gulped and mentally hype yourself up again.  
you walk out of the bathroom and Tsukishima could swear his heart stops when he looks at you, you're the most beautiful person he's ever seen. as you get closer to him, he could feel his pants gets tighter by how turn on he is. he's losing his fucking mind just by looking at you slowly walking towards him.  
you're now standing a bit far but still in front of him as he's still gawking over you, you fiddle with the hem of your nightgown and smile at him.

"you can stop drooling now Kei" you joked and Tsukishima instantly looks at you in the eyes, that familiar look of lust could be seen through his eyes and you could sudden butterflies on your stomach.

"you look so fucking good baby" he replied while now looks at you up and down "turn around for me"

you blushed upon hearing that and obliged to his command, you turn around and put both of your hand in front of you, fiddling with your own fingers as you could still feel Tsukishima's burning gaze at you.

"take off the nightgown" he commands and you look at him in the corner of your eye by turning your head to the side.

you slowly took off your nightgown and let it fall to the floor, you could hear Tsukishima quietly swear under his breath and your heart starts to beat faster.  
you somehow feel confident by how much an effect you had on him, you couldnt help but feel excited about what's going to happen.  
and oh you definitely know what's going to happen.

"come here" Tsukishima lean back on the sofa as he spreads his legs, you look at him and starts to walk towards him.

he pulled out his hand and you grabbed them, he then pulled you so you're sitting on his lap. you then put both of your hands on the back of his neck as he's now put his hands on your thighs, he slowly stroke his thumb on the hem of your stocking, feeling the texture of the lace on his thumb.  
you shudder at the feeling of it and Tsukishima noticed it, he glides his fingers from your thigh to your waistline then lastly to the bottom part of your bra, you were already closing your eyes cause of the warmth of his fingers.

"im glad i bought them for you shortcake" Tsukishima whispered, he moves his face so his lips is right on your ear "you look so delicious right now"

you whimper as he's now grabbing your ass, he pulled you towards him and makes you grind against his hard on.

"look at how hard you made me"

you moan to the feeling of his cock against the fabric of your panties, you feel yourself slowly grind against him as he's now guiding you to do so by keeping his hands on your ass.  
you then pulled away for a bit and kiss him hungrily, Tsukishima groan to your mouth as he kissed you back, the both of you were so needy for each other, the feeling of each other's body is driving the both of you insane and wanting for more.  
you pulled away from the kiss and grab the hem of Tsukishima's shirt, pulling his shirt over his head while then he starts kissing you again, he's now hugging your body to be pressed against him and you instantly wrap your arms around his neck.  
he move one of his hand and put them in between your thigh, when his hand brushed your already sopping cunt, you let out a loud moan.

"fuck you're dripping shortcake" Tsukishima starts to move his fingers up and down your wet folds, making you a whimpering mess under his touch.

you then took one of your hand that were on the back of his neck and pulled out his pants, making his hard cock hit his stomach as you're now wrapping your hand on it and stroking it slowly.

"o-oh fuck" Tsukishima moan to the feeling of your soft hand stroking his cock so nicely. he stops kissing you and the both of you are now just looking at each other's eyes as you give a mutual masturbation.

" _sir_ —i want your fingers" you moaned as you keep your eyes on him and doing your best on stroking him, your thumb occasionally stroke the tip of it, making him shuddered in pleasure.

without waiting for anything more, he put his index and middle fingers inside of you and pistoling them in and out of you in the same pace as your stroke on his cock. you threw your head back and moan by the feeling of him curling his fingers inside of you, you didnt notice that you started to move your hips and grind against his fingers, wanting it to go deeper.

"such a slut for my fingers hm?" Tsukishima curled his fingers again, making you moan his name "look at you desperately grind against it— _fuck_ —dont forget about m— _okay you dont oh fuuckk_ "

you stroke his cock more vigorously, twisting your hand and covering the tip of his cock with your palm, completely cutting his sentence.  
you look into each other's eyes as your movement grow more and more needy, you could feel that pleasure coil inside of you is so close to snap and so did Tsukishima.

" _oh god_ —'m gonna cum" you whine as he's pistoling his fingers in and out of you with a fast pace, your movement on his cock is at the same pace.

"cum with me baby— _shiiit_ —fucking cum with me" Tsukishima kept his eyes on you as you moaned to his words, your each other movements gets wilder by the second and finally the pleasure coil within the both of you snaps at the same time, leaving the both of you breathless and a panting mess.  
you open your eyes and Tsukishima is staring back at you, his fogged up glasses and flustered face is something you've seen for so many times, but it never fail to makes you feel butterflies all over your body.  
he took out his fingers from you and put them on his mouth as he sucked them clean, making you stare at him with a little smile on your face.  
you then look down on your body and look at the mess that the both of you made, you could feel your essence is dirtying your panties and you couldnt help but sighed.

"fuck we ruined the lingerie" you mumbled as you look up at him, Tsukishima just smiled at you and kiss you softly.

"and we're gonna ruin it some more"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna go some more but idk  
> hope you liked it lmao  
> i might continue this if you guys want tho


	19. assuming things

**_WARNING!_ **   
_a bit of abusive behavior_

  
𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 17 "𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨"

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  
  
  
  
  


its been over a week after the practice match and you havent really have an alone time with Tsukishima, making you havent ask him the question thats been haunting you for days now.  
he hasnt really talk to you either, beside when there's Yamaguchi around and even when you give him back his volleyball jacket, he doesnt even say anything. it feels like most of the times he avoided to be alone with you, like he knows that you're gonna wanna talk about the argument that you had on the practice match.

its been bugging you a lot and you're really just wanna clear things up with him, you havent seen him being so worked up before and knowing that its probably regarding you and Kuroo making you feel even more impatient to just talk to him.

after the argument that you guys had, you continue to watch his practice match until it ends.  
and something worth mention is when you're watching it, a couple of girls from you class actually came too, you recognize them as those Tsukishima's fangirls.  
they definitely saw you and probably was gossiping about how you came to the match and moreover the fact that you were wearing the volleyball club jacket at the time (you were covering a mark that Tsukishima left).  
one thing that you didnt expect was Aya actually came too, she came with the fangirls and greeted you, you guys didnt really talk though as she's definitely got drag by the fangirls.

and after that day, you feel like the girls in your class start to stare at you a little bit more, even when you're out of class (like at the canteen or etc) you could still feel their gaze at you.  
you're honestly felt really uncomfortable with it but decided to just let it go, its not like they're doing anything else besides just staring at you.

you're now currently on your way to school, you havent really get much sleep since your father finally got back home from the business trip and of course, your parents start to fight again.  
you sighed to yourself as you feel really tired from the lack of sleep, you suddenly could feel someone touch you shoulder and you look at the person.

"good morning (y/n)-senpai!"

you look at Takahashi Rin who's now smiling to you, he's the 2nd year from the volleyball club that you met on the practice match and you've come across each other a lot in school, he sometimes made small talks with you and as far as you know, he's just a very friendly person.

"oh good morning Takahashi-kun"

"i already told you to call me Rin" he pouted at you, half of his shoulder length black hair is tied up and it makes you could see his ear piercing because of this.

you nod your head "right, morning Rin"

"thats more like it"

you smiled at him and the both you starts to walk together. again, he starts to make small talk with you, he talks about how he failed his math quiz to how he actually doesnt really like to play volleyball in the first place.

"then why did you join the club?" you asked while looking at him, he's a bit taller than you but definitely shorter than Tsukishima.

"out of curiosity really, i mean i played a little bit when i was younger, but when i heard karasuno went to the nationals again, i thought i wanna check them out and see how good they are"

you nodded your head upon hearing his answer, most of the times when you both talk, Takahashi is the one that talks a lot and you just give responds. its not that you dont like talking to him, but you kinda have a bad feeling towards him.  
its probably just you being paranoid over nothing.

"by the way (y/n)-senpai" Takahashi looks at you "can i ask you something?"

"yeah sure"

"are you and Tsukishima-senpai dating?"

you look back at him and shake your head "no, we're just friends"

"ohh.. really? i thought you guys were dating"

"nope, just friends"

Takahashi nod his head then smile to himself "then.. do you wanna hang out sometime?"

you're still looking at him and the smile on his face doesnt faltered, you kinda know where this is going and you honestly dont want to go with him.

"uhh.. well i-"

you suddenly feel something hit the back of your head, cutting you in the middle of sentence.  
you then look up and see Tsukishima just walk pass you with a bag on his hand that he just hit your head with then he looks back at you.

"whoops sorry, i didnt see you there" Tsukishima chuckled while putting a cocky smile, Yamaguchi then walk past you too and looks at you with a little apologetic look, but he was also chuckling along with Tsukishima.

"Kei you asshole!" you punched his arm "what the fuck?"

Tsukishima just touch the spot on his arm that you just hit and smile at you, he then gave Takahashi a side eyes for a moment before he looks back at you who's still angrily pouting.

"morning Tsukishima-senpai and Captain" Takahashi smiled, Tsukishima just nod in response while Yamaguchi greet him too.

Tsukishima and Takahashi doesnt necessarily talk at the club, well he doesnt really talk to the underclassman in general if its not needed. but Takahashi is kinda popular on the club, he's a great player even though he hasnt played volleyball in a long time. his position is the wing spiker and the plus point that he works perfectly with any setter and can score a lot of points easily, people kept saying that he's going to be the next ace for the Karasuno team.

"well, i'll be going first then, i see my friends up ahead" Takahashi starts to walk away from the three of you, but then he turns to look back at you "oh i'll be waiting for your answer (y/n)-senpai!"

you look back at him as he's now smile and wave at you, you just wave your hand back before he turn around to greet his friends that were walking up ahead.

"what answer?" Tsukishima asked while looking at you serious, he's now walking on your right while Yamaguchi on the other side of him.

"uhh he just ask me to hang out with him"

Tsukishima suddenly feel irritated after hearing that, his face even turned into an annoyed one for a moment before he realized that people could see it.

"oh? where did that come from?"

you shrugged "i dont know"

Tsukishima hummed in respond, denying his own jealousy that he felt, he looks at Yamaguchi who's now looking at him with an expectant look.  
his face looks like he's saying "you're not gonna do anything about it Tsukki?"  
Tsukishima just rolled his eyes before looking at you again.

"what's your answer?" he asked, you look up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"why are you suddenly so curious?" you asked while glaring at him.

you dont know why but it pisses you off how he's "caring" all of a sudden when he's been practically ignoring you, this is the most conversation you both have in a couple of days and the first thing that he wants to talk about is about some guy who asked you to hang out together?  
sometimes you dont understand him, what does he want from you?  
Tsukishima on the other hand, felt his heart drop when you said that.  
cause well, you're right. why is he curious about something that is not his business? its not like you're his girlfriend, he has no rights to say anything about who you hang out with.  
but the sinking feeling on his stomach when knowing that someone asked you out is eating him alive, he absolutely despise it.  
but is he gonna say that to you? absolutely not.

Tsukishima looks at you for second before looking away completely "right, its none of my business" he then starts to walk ahead of you, leaving you behind with Yamaguchi.

you could feel your heart breaks hearing him said that, a part of you hoped that he would say something about how he doesnt like the fact that Takahashi asked you out or something, but he didnt.  
he really didnt care about it.  
you know that you're at fault too by how you glare at him, but you were too pissed off at first and didnt think it through.  
is this how you're going to be with him from now on? hating each other for unspoken reasons?

"dont take it to the heart (l/n)-san" Yamaguchi suddenly said while he looks at you with concerned "Tsukki is just worried"

"is he though?" you look at him with a sad smile

Yamaguchi was suprised to see you this upset, this past couple of days he's been noticing how you and Tsukishima kinda drift apart, everytime the three of you hang out, you both dont really talk to each other. it makes him sad of course, he never seen Tsukishima so invested in someone before and when he sees his best friend slowly turning back to his old cold self, he got very sad.  
Yamaguchi really wanna help the both of you make up, he knows that you both likes each other but the problem is, you both dont know how to express thos feelings to one another.

Yamaguchi just put his hand on your shoulder and squeeze them gently "yeah, i've known him for so long (l/n)-san, i know what he's like, he really cares about you"

you shrugged "i dont know Yamaguchi-kun" you look up ahead and see Tsukishima's back, his headphone is resting on his head while he walks "even if he did, now he's not anymore"

———————————  
 ** _LUNCH BREAK_**  
———————————

when the lunch break bell rings you were fast asleep on your seat, completely missing the Japanese Literature class because you sleep through it. Takeda-sensei of course noticed how you were asleep on his class, but ever since he knows about your house condition, he sometimes lets you off about it.

when you were in your first year, Takeda-sensei taught your class as well, he caught you asleep in one of his class and being the good teacher he is, he calls you to meet him on the falculty room and talks to you. asking how have you been, whats happening in your life and sort.  
at first you dont want to tell him, but eventually it all spewing out of your mouth, you were silently crying while telling him how tired you are because of how your parents kept fighting and how your father treated you and your mother. Takeda-sensei calms you down after it, he made you some warm tea and comforted you, he said he understands what you're going through and offer you his help if you needed anything, but he didnt dismissed the fact that you fell asleep on his class, he said he will let it slide if its only once in a while, but if it became too often, he'd asked you to leave the class.  
you agreed to what he said and apologized to him, you were thankful that he understands your situation and doesnt exactly get mad at you.

and the reason why Takeda-sensei is not mad at you is not just because he understands your situation, but to be fair, your grade on his class is actually really good despite you fell asleep on it, so he doesnt find it necessary to be angry at you.  
ever since then, even though you dont exactly fall asleep often in his class, he always let it slide when you did and you were thankful for it.

Tsukishima were putting his books on his bag when he took a glance at you, you folded your arms on the desk while your head is buried on them, he figured that you were asleep by how calm your breathing is. earlier this morning he noticed how you look so tired and he thought that you didnt get much sleep due to something.  
Tsukishima actually felt bad when he dismissed you earlier, he's well aware that the way he's been avoiding you this past week is completely not fair for you, but what choice does he have? he cant be close with you anymore, even dragging your relationship to this far is already wrong in so many ways.  
you got a boyfriend for fuck's sake, how could Tsukishima just blatantly try to overlook it just for his own selfishness?

sure at first he's determined to just not give a shit about it, he wants what you both have get dragged as long as it can, but he knows deep down its not right, especially when he realize he started to feel jealousy towards other people when they're close to you and when he gets irritated at the practice match where you talk the underclassman, it was clearly not his place to feel like that.  
but instead of trying to forget about it, he already found himself kissing you, wanting to have you all for himself.  
its fucking toxic, he knows that, but what is he supposed to do to stop doing it?

however, jealousy is not the only thing that he felt towards you, he started to feel affection too, that worried feeling on how have you been, how all he wants to do is to spend time with you and makes you feel cared for. its actually driving him insane by how you both havent talk to each other properly for the past week, he always finds himself so close to just gave up and be honest with you, telling you the reason why he's keeping a distance from you, why he's turning back to his old self.  
but... he cant and he wont, its for his own good and yours too. at least that's what he's believed in.

Tsukishima looks away from you when he sees Yamaguchi starts walking towards him, Yamaguchi looks at you for a moment and frowned.

"is she okay?" Yamaguchi asks with concerns

"she's just asleep" Tsukishima replied "she looked tired earlier this morning"

"yeah.. do you wanna eat lunch? we could wake her up"

Tsukishima shake his head "no let her sleep, i'll buy her something to eat first"

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima and nods, the both of them starts to walk out of the class and towards the canteen.  
Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima and sighed in frustration

"Tsukki you're really confusing you know that?"

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows "what do you mean?"

"one moment you treat (l/n)-san so well, so well that it looks like you really like her, but then momenta later, you treated her like shit, like she doesnt even matter to you" Yamaguchi shake his head "you do like her right? why are you like this? especially this past week, before that you genuinely treat her special, what happened?"

Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi surprised but then he just rolled his eyes "we're really having this conversation now?"

"yes we are, look Tsukki" Yamaguchi suddenly stand in front of Tsukishima and stop him on his track "i know you like her, we've been friends for so many years, you cant lie to me"

Tsukishima just looks at Yamaguchi with an unreadable look, he honestly dont want to talk about this sort of thing with Yamaguchi, even after all this years that they've been friends, Tsukishima is still not entirely comfortable to be open with Yamaguchi, he really wants to though, but he doesnt know how.

Tsukishima just sighed "i dont know Yamaguchi, its just complicated"

"then let me help, you know you can tell me everything and i'd try my best to help you, even if its just to share my piece of mind"

Tsukishima is contemplating on that for a moment "fine, but we'll talk after we get the food"

Yamaguchi smiled excitedly then the both of them starts to walk to the canteen to buy some food, after that they walk to the vending machines that are located near the gym and since its much less crowded there, Tsukishima decided to talk about what happened with you and him here.

"we slept together, me and (y/n)" Tsukishima suddenly blurted out, making Yamaguchi choked on air and look at Tsukishima in surprise  
"and it was a mistake, i think"

"what do you mean a mistake?" Yamaguchi coughed, still recovering when he suddenly look at Tsukishima in horror "oh god dont tell me you push yourself onto her"

Tsukishima instantly snaps his head towards Yamaguchi "what? fuck no, we both wanted it"

Yamaguchi sighed in relieved "oh thank god, then why is it a mistake?"

Tsukishima is standing right in front of the vending machine and is choosing your favorite apple juice box "cause (y/n) got a boyfriend"

"what? who?"

"Kuroo-san"

"wait wait, (l/n)-san is dating Kuroo-san?" Yamaguchi asked in disbelief as Tsukishima is taking the apple juice from the vending machine.

"yup"

"how do you know?"

"i saw Kuroo-san texting her, calling her pet names and stuffs"

Yamaguchi hummed then look at the ground for a moment "well i mean, it could be their thing though? we already heard that they're best friends"

Tsukishima shrugged "i dont know, seems like more than friends to me"

"okay, lets say they're really dating, but do you really think that (l/n)-san is the kind of person that would cheat on their significant other?"

Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi, he thinks about it for a moment before shrugging again "i dont know"

Yamaguchi sighed "why dont you just ask her Tsukki?"

"what am i supposed to say? oh hey i know that we fuck around but is there any chance that you actually have a boyfriend?" Tsukishima sarcastically replied while leaning back against the vending machine, rolling his eyes at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi glared at him "just ask her, it will be much easier instead of assuming things like what you're doing right now"

Tsukishima sighed in frustration "fine"

"you know its confusing for her too right? like i said, one second you act nice towards her but then you act like an asshole? i bet she's having her own thoughts"

"fuck okay fine! i'll ask her"

Yamaguchi smiled "good"

after that conversation, they both went back to their class and eat lunch together with you, you got woken up by Tsukishima who suddenly put an onigiri and apple juice on your desk, you were a bit surprised when you saw him bought you lunch, but you just play it off by mumbling a "thanks".  
the school went on pretty fast that day, other than your English notebook missing all of a sudden, nothing else has happened for the rest of the day.  
you're currently already at home, playing games on your laptop with Kenma. its been a while since the both of you hang out and you really missed him.

"hell yeah we won!" you exclaimed to the mic on your headphone, feeling so happy over winning a round of your game with Kenma

" _you're still pretty good (y/n)_ " Kenma mumbled which made you could barely hear him.

"well duh, cause you're the one who taught me Kenma-sensei"

_"ugh shut up"_

you chuckled upon hearing his reply, you both get along really well since you yourself love playing video games. when you havent moved to Miyagi, you used to spend so much time at Kenma's place just to play games with him, it of course made Kuroo jealous but he just jokes about it and joins you guys so you play games together.

" _how are things with you (y/n)? everything's good?"_

you sighed "well i mean as per usual i guess? my parents still fighting, school is all the same"

you could hear Kenma hummed after hearing your answer, suddenly Tsukishima pops up in your head, you havent talk to anyone about this matter of course, so you've been pondering with it yourself and honestly? you need someone to talk to, at least to let all the stress out.

"hey Kenma, can i.. i dont know, rant about something?"

" _sure"_

"so uh... i've been hanging out a lot with this guy at my class and i think we got something going on? but for this past week we havent really talk at all, its almost like we drifted apart, he acted kinda different i guess and i think i know the reason behind it but im not so sure what to do? i dont know, its been stressing me out"

Kenma hummed " _what do you think the reason is?"_

you sighed "i think he thought that im dating Kuroo? well currently dating Kuroo"

_"and how did he think of that?"_

"i dont know, he talked to Kuroo at some point, Kuroo probably said some stupid protective thing that he always does and this guy probably take it the wrong way"

Kenma hummed again _"do you like this guy?"_

you were silent for a moment, thinking of the answer for a moment before answering "i.. i feel comfortable with him i guess, but i dont know"

_"then just ask him about it cause all you've been doing is assuming things, go clear things out with him, even though.. its easier said than done huh?"_

you chuckled "yeah.. i've been trying to get a one on one talk with him but he just avoided me"

_"try to talk to him (y/n), im sure deep down he would want to clear things out with you too"_

"yeah.. i will! thanks Kenma, i cant really talk about this with Kuroo cause..." you chuckled "i feel kinda awkward about it"

_"yeah definitely, he'd probably be jealous or ask a lot of stuffs"_

"yeah.. has he been hanging out with someone?"

_"not that i know of, he's been very busy with college stuffs, he's trying to graduate early did you know that?"_

"he mentioned it, damn... i bet he could though, he's the smartest out of the three of us anyways"

 _"yeah thats true"_ you could hear Kenma sighed _"you guys still talk a lot then"_

"uhuh we talk almost every day"

_"thats good, he really miss you, he hasnt stop talking my ears off about you whenever we meet"_

you could feel your heart throb after hearing that, but instead you just chuckle "i miss you both too"

suddenly you could hear a loud footsteps getting closer to your room, it makes you take your headphone off and just as you expected, your father suddenly barge into your room, making the door hit the wall so hard.  
Your heart were already racing because of it.

"is this all you've been doing in your room?!" he screams, slurring his words because of how drunk he is "you useless piece of shit! playing games is all you can do huh?!"

you took your headphone off completely and stand up from your seat, bracing yourself for whats about to come. and you sure as hell know whats about to come.

***

Tsukishima was tying his shoelaces, getting ready to take a quick jog to clear his mind off. he feels so uneasy ever since he talked with Yamaguchi, he knows that everything that Yamaguchi said was true, like all it took to make you guys be what you used to (or... ended your relationship all together) is communication. but Tsukishima honestly is not ready to be faced with the truth, sure it would be very good if you dont actually dating Kuroo, but what if you really are dating him?  
as much as Tsukishima wouldnt admit it, he would probably be heartbroken.

he put on his earphone and starts to jog, not really thinking about where he would go, all he wanted to do is just run and dont think about anything else. to think that he dont usually jog or even do any type of exercise outside of what the volleyball club made him do is actually weirded him out, but fuck it, this actually works out fine.  
Tsukishima has been jogging for over 30 minutes now, not taking notice of which road he jogs to at all. when he realized that he's been jogging for a while, he took off his earphone and look at his surroundings. he's currently near an empty park, no one is actually there because its night time anyways.  
he decided to enter the park area and walk around for a bit before going home. the trees were swaying slowly due to the night breeze and it made them look a bit creepy in some way, a couple of lights were illuminating the pathway of the park, making him easy to walk.  
Tsukishima noticed that he's now at the playground area, its not really bright here since the lights are not exactly illuminating this area.  
he could see a slide, a seesaw, and a couple of swings. and in one of those swings, he could see someone is sitting on it, a couple of bags is on their feet as they were just slowly swaying on the swing.  
he probably should've walked away when he saw that person, but instead he started to walk towards them curiously.  
Tsukishima could hear the person sniffling like they're crying when he's near them, that person suddenly looks up at him when they hear his footsteps and Tsukishima could swear his heart breaks when he saw (y/n), tears streaming down her face as one her cheeks were red and almost look swollen.

"(y/n)?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note  
> okay whew i finally have the time to finish this chapter! its been a very hectic week for me :(  
> i hope i didnt trigger anyone on this part,  
> i tried to cut it as short as i can  
> hope you guys are doing okay!!  
> thank you so much if you still reading this <3


	20. missed you

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 18 "𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪"

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙

"(y/n)?"

your heart drops when you realized that the person who's walking towards you is Tsukishima, you pulled down the hood of your hoodie then you hurriedly wiping the tears from your eyes and cheeks before you look back at him.

"oh hey Kei" your voice cracked a bit "what are you doing here?"

Tsukishima kneel before you and looks at you with concerns "what happened? are you okay?"

you chuckled lightly "yeah yeah im good! are you taking a jog or something?"

"uh yeah? (y/n) whats wrong?" Tsukishima's heart is actually racing now, he can clearly make up your face and he's pretty sure that you're cheek is swollen. but also the tears that you tried to wipe could still be seen.

"its nothing Kei, nothin to worry about" you chuckled again, trying to cover up how minutes ago you were literally sobbing.

Tsukishima looks at the bags that were in ground, there's one big backpack, a shoulder bag, and your school bag, from the looks of it, he could think of what just happened to you.

you look at the direction Tsukishima was looking and you just wave your hand like dismissing it "oh its just a couple my stuff, i kinda ran away from home"

"what?" Tsukishima looks at you surprised

"yeah its nothing, im gonna go to the internet cafe nearby since it opened for 24 hours, do you know it? im close with the owner and she sometimes let me stay there for a couple days, she even borrowed me the bathroom there so im doing fine" you started to rant, clearly dont wanna make Tsukishima worried.

Tsukishima heart breaks upon hearing that, it looks like this is not the first time you ran away from home since you already got plans on what you're gonna do. and the very thought of that makes Tsukishima feel very sad. as much as you both is not exactly in a good terms, there's absolutely no way that he's letting you stay at an internet cafe.

he sighed then took your backpack and shoulder bag before standing up.

"wait Kei what ar-"

"you're staying at my place" Tsukishima put his hand out "lets go"

you look at his face then to his hand, you feel warmth all over your body from that act alone and you instantly feel like you're gonna cry from it, but then you just pulled yourself together and take his hand. Tsukishima intertwined his fingers with yours as you stand up from the swing and taking your school bag. the both of you walks out of the park area silently, his warm hand is the only thing you're focused on as you walk, the way his thumb mindlessly caressing your hand made your heart flutters. Tsukishima doesnt really want to push you into telling him on what just happened, he just wanted you to know that he's here with you.

he thought that something definitely happened at your home, by the way your cheek is swollen made him think of the worst and its driving him insane that he couldnt prevent on whatever happened to you, the very thought of you getting hurt makes his heart ache.

to be honest, all he wanted to do when he first saw you was to hug and comfort you, but he's stopping himself from doing so, still standing on his ground that it is not his place to be like that towards you.

you both dont talk all the way to Tsukishima's place, and you honestly thankful for it, god knows you're gonna have an instant breakdown if he insists to asked you about what happened. he unlock the door to his house then enter it and as usual the house is very quiet like there's no one else in it.

"where's your parents?" you asked as you both walk up the stairs to his room.

"dad's working abroad, mom's working on a night shift, its okay, you can stay" he replied while looking at you, his eyes filled with reassurance.

"thank you"

Tsukishima nods then just open the door to his room. he drops your bags that he carried on the floor then pulled your hand that were still held by him to lead you to sit down on his bed.

you look up at him as he's standing in front of you.

now that you both in a place where you could see each other clearly, Tsukishima could finally confirm that your cheek is indeed swollen, it even made one of your eye squinting because of it.

"im gonna get some ice for your cheek" he mumbled "you're gonna be okay?"

you touch your cheek and hissed at the stinging feeling, you didnt even notice it because your too shocked on what happened, you've been through this a couple of times, but of course, you will never be used to it.

"yeah, thanks Kei"

Tsukishima looks at you for moment, like confirming your words before he nods and leave the room. you sighed to yourself and put your head on your hands, composing yourself to not cry in front of Tsukishima cause you dont want him to see you like this.

you were controlling your breathing when you could feel your phone vibrate on your hoodie's pocket, you took out your phone and you already had a feeling that Kuroo would call you sooner or later.

you picked up the call but putting it on speaker, throwing your phone to Tsukishima's bed while you slump to the floor and leans back to the bed.

"hey Kuroo"

_"oh thank god you're okay, Kenma just called me, where are you (y/n)?"_

"i left home, its okay" you throw your head back so they're rested on the edge of bed.

_"what the fuck happened?"_

"the usuals, dad's got drunk again, mom wasnt home yet and he took it out on me" you sighed "im fine Kuroo"

_"did he hurt you?"_

Tsukishima was already back from getting the ice pack when he heard you were in a call with Kuroo, he decided to stands near the door to his room and wait for you to finish, of course he's also eavesdropping.

"he... pushed then slapped me, its fine"

Tsukishima felt his heart breaks when he heard you said that, he doesnt know that this is what you went through at home.

 _"fuck..."_ you could hear Kuroo sighed _"are you sure you're okay?"_

"yeah.. this is nothing Kuroo, dont worry" you chuckled, trying not to make a big deal out of it "im still alive and kicking"

Kuroo was silent for a moment then you could hear he sighed again _"you dont have to act like you're fine with me babe, i know you, this is not nothing, you're not fine at all"_

you feel a lump on your throat when Kuroo said that, its funny of you to even try to pretend for him. even if he's not exactly there for you, he could still read you like a book. he knows how you always put on an act everytime there's something happening to you, you dont like being a weak person in front of other people, you hate it.

and without you realizing it, you started to cry again, even though you're sobbing quietly, its enough to be heard by both Kuroo and Tsukishima.

 _"let it all out (y/n), its okay"_ Kuroo speaks softly, which made you even sob harder

"im so fucking tired Kuroo, i-i dont wanna be there anymore" you cried out "im so done with everything"

_"i know (y/n), its gonna be okay"_

even though this is not his first time hearing you like this, Kuroo still felt his heart breaks. hearing the person he cares about going through this thing really anger him. being so far away from you made him feel helpless, he couldnt hold you, he couldnt caress your back and telling you its gonna be okay personally. god knows the amount of time of him just wanting to go to Miyagi and drag you back to Tokyo so you could just stay with him.

he cant do that of course, but does it gonna stop him from asking you about it? absolutely not.

_"leave Miyagi and come to Tokyo, you could stay with me, i'll work something out for us"_

Tsukishima clenched his jaw upon hearing that, his heart is beating like crazy while you stay quiet for a moment, thinking of an answer.

"i cant Kuroo, i have school and..." _i dont wanna leave Miyagi, i want to be close with Kei_ "i just.. i cant"

Kuroo sighed _"you're right.. but its an option okay? or do you want me to go there? i could catch a train first thing in the morning"_

"no no i'll be fine" you sniffed, finally calmed down from your breakdown "im staying at Kei's place now, im okay"

_"Tsukki took you in?"_

"yeah, he uhh he came across me and just.. drag me to his house"

_"okay im glad, at least you're not staying at the internet cafe again"_

"yeah.."

_"alright then, be careful okay? i'll check up on you tomorrow, try to get some rest"_

"i'll try"

_"okay, see you tomorrow"_

"see you, night Kuroo"

_"night babe, sleep tight"_

with that you end the call then you sighed to yourself, its been a while for you to cry like this and its draining you, all you wanted to do is to get some rest and forget of what happened.

you wiped your face from the remaining tears and composing yourself again, trying to make it look like you're fine so Tsukishima doesnt know.

but he clearly knows due to he's eavesdropping.

Tsukishima push the door open and enter the room, you look up at him and smile, pretending that nothing happened. it saddens him to know that you put on an act to him, like you dont want him to know how you're going through a hard time right now, this might not be the time, but he was jealous when you're comfortably honest to Kuroo.

he wants you to be like that to him, he wants you to not be afraid of being vulnerable with him.

but what's for him to say when he himself struggles to be vulnerable with you or with anyone in that matter.

Tsukishima then sit right beside you on the floor, you turned your body so you're facing each other. you put our your hand, expecting him to give you the ice pack, but instead he just gently put it on your cheek himself, completely caught you off guard. you could feel your cheeks heats up from being flustered, but you feel grateful when the ice pack helps cools you down a bit.

"im sorry for troubling you" you mumbled, Tsukishima looks at you in the eyes and shake his head.

"you're not" he put his free hand on your hand, squeezing them a bit "its okay"

you squeeze his hand back and hold them, you look down at your hands that were being held by him and you couldnt help but missed the feeling of his warm hand on yours, it feels like ages since the last time you felt them.

suddenly you have the urge to clear things out with him, you know that your problems as of right now is regarding your household, but you really want to make up with Tsukishima.

especially cause there's a chance that you'll be staying at his house for a couple of days, it would be dreadful to spend a lot of time with him and you both have an unspoken problem that hasnt been solved.

you were honestly a bit surprised when he drags you back to his house and offer you to stay the night, you know that he's probably feel sorry for you, but you really hoped that he's just... cares for you, deep down anyways.

"Kei" you whispered, still looking down at both of your hands intertwined, you could hear Tsukishima hums. you then look up at him as he's already staring at you.

"im not dating Kuroo"

Tsukishima widened his eyes, his heart felt like it drops upon hearing that.

"well i used to date him, back when i still lived in Tokyo, but we broke up when i moved here, i just... i feel like you thought that im still dating him, so..."

Tsukishima's heart starts to beat faster after he processed the words that just came out of your mouth, he knows you've been through a lot tonight but he couldnt help feel happy and relieved right now, god he's so fucking happy.

but at the same time, he felt guilty, he really thought that you were cheating on Kuroo with him, Yamaguchi was right, there's no way you are that type of person.

he felt like an idiot to even think of that.

"im sorry" he whispered "i... fuck im sorry to think that-"

you took his hand that you were still holding and put them on your cheek, making his hand cups your cheek while then you kiss his palm "its okay, its not your fault, it was understandable, Kuroo kept acting protective towards me and his habit of calling me "babe" never really goes away, anyone would've thought that we're dating"

Tsukishima just looks back at you and he couldnt help but to just drop the ice pack and pulled your body towards him, making you hug him as he hugs you back. the feeling of his warm body made you sighed in relief, he then positioned the both of you so you're sitting on his lap while he lean back against his bed.

as you hugs him, you could feel his heart beats at a steady rhythm and yours is doing the same thing, you stay like that for a moment, enjoying the warmth feeling of each other's body.

after a couple of minutes you pulled away and be face to face with Tsukishima, you could feel butterflies on your stomach by the way his eyes looks softened as he stares at your eyes, his one hand gently cups your cheek while the his other hand very carefully touch your swollen cheek.

"its my dad" you explained "he... he's a drunk, he rarely hits me but.. it still happens from time to time, especially when my mom's not around"

"im sorry that you have to get through that" Tsukishima whispered while stroking his thumb on your cheek "you... you could always stay with me for as long as you want (y/n), if something happened, im here, you dont have to go through it alone"

you heart clenched after hearing that, you've never been vulnerable to anyone else other than Kuroo and Kenma, they're the only people that you trust enough and felt safe around. but lately, Tsukishima has started to be that person too, you started to feel safe with him and you know, deep down, your feelings towards him grew even more and more.

you replied to his words by kissing him, Tsukishima was a caught off guard at first but he soon find himself melts to the kiss. he kept his one hand on your cheek while his other hand wrapped around your body, your arms loosely wrapped around his neck, making your body closer to his.

you felt relieved to be in his arms again and so did he, fuck if you only knew how many times Tsukishima dreamed about having you in his arms like this again.

after a moment, you both stopped to catch your breath, staring into each other's eyes with a small smile plastered on both of your faces. he kissed you again once more and whispered

"i missed you"

"i missed you too Kei"

——————————

**_THE NEXT DAY_ **

——————————

"you're turn" Tsukishima says as he enter his bedroom, you're currently sitting on his bed while texting your mom, she asked where do you currently stay and you just told her you're staying at you friend's house. she's worried sick of course, but because this has happened a couple of times, she's pretty calm cause she knows that you already know what to do and can take care of yourself.

whenever something like this happens, your parents would fight again, your mom defending you while your dad is.. being himself, but it all always ends with your dad apologizing to you and you get back home, its a fucking cycle at this point, and you're so tired of it.

"okay hold on" you replied while finishing up your text, after you're done you put your phone on his study desk and looks at Tsukishima who's now rummaging through his wardrobe, looking for his uniform.

you got flustered when you saw his bare back facing yours as the towel that covering below his waist hang low, sure you've seen him naked before, yet it doesnt stop you from getting flustered.

but instead of going about your business and go take a shower, you found yourself walking towards Tsukishima and stand right behind him. you slowly trace you fingers on his back gently, you noticed how there's a couple of freckles on his back, scattered all over like the stars it self, you touch them and was mesmerized by it. you're 100% sure that in the summer, all these freckles would be more prominent and you couldnt help but to imagine it.

Tsukishima on the other hand was shocked when you did that, he could feel chills all over his body everytime you move your fingers, he then turned his head to the side and took a glance at you.

"you got freckles on your back" you commented while still focused on looking on his back.

"y-yeah.."

"its pretty"

Tsukishima feel flustered upon hearing that but he just looks at you and smirk "you kept doing that and im pretty sure i'll drag you back to bed again"

you look at him and smiled "dont threatened me with good times Kei"

Tsukishima chuckled and ruffles your hair "go take a shower shortcake"

you huffed and smiled at him "okay fine"

you walk to your bag that's still unpacked and grab all the necessities for shower and also clothes, Tsukishima looks at you when you're about to get out of his room.

"you could unpack your things when we get back from school" he suggested "just put all of your clothes on my wardrobe, there's some space here"

you look at him and nod "okay thanks Kei"

Tsukishima nodded and you went on your way to the bathroom, after Tsukishima's done changing clothes, he decided to make breakfast for the both of you, he went downstairs to the kitchen and starts making one, when he's in the middle of cooking a sunny side egg and bacon, his phone rings, signaling someone is calling him, he quickly grab his phone and picks it up without looking at the caller due to him still busy with cooking.

"hello"

_"Tsukki hey"_

Tsukishima was a bit taken back when he heard Kuroo's voice but he collect himself quickly "Kuroo-san, good morning"

_"morning, how's (y/n) doing?"_

"she's doing better, her cheeks is not swollen anymore and she sleep well"

_"thank god... thats good to hear"_

"yeah"

there's a bit of a silence for a moment, Tsukishima feels like there's something Kuroo wanted to talk but was bit hesitant to mention.

"Kuroo-san?"

_"do you like (y/n) Tsukki?"_

Tsukishima instantly stops at what he was doing when he heard that, he was not sure on what to reply, he knows that he likes you, yeah he's admitting that now, but he actually doesnt know what type of like he felt, does he wanna date you? or is he just very comfortable with you?

he never experienced this type of thing, he's well aware that you both had something going on, hell he's been acting so out of character ever since he talks to you. he likes to spend time with you, your presence actually makes his day better every single time. is this what having feelings for someone felt like? he genuinely dont know.

"i... i dont know"

 _"you dont know or you're just not ready to admit it yet?"_ Kuroo asked in a serious tone, his protective side is starting come out.

Tsukishima was once again taken back by that, leaving him quiet and lost in thoughts.

 _"look, im not here to stops you on trying to be with (y/n), if you truly likes her and will take good care of her, then go for it"_ Kuroo explained briefly _"but if you break her heart... then you have to deal with me"_

"that sounds like you're threatening me" Tsukishima blurted out without thinking, he pin the phone to his ear with his shoulder and quickly putting the egg and bacon that he was cooking to a plate to finish up cooking,

_"i am, she's very dear for me, we might be friends Tsukki, but when it comes to her, i'd do everything to keep her happy and safe"_

"do you still love her Kuroo-san? i know that you guys used to date"

this time, Kuroo is the one that's taken back and it took him a moment to reply _"i do, but as a friend, what we had is in the past, we both grew past that"_

to be honest, Tsukishima doesnt believe the words that just came out of Kuroo's mouth, its probably just him being a distrustful person that he is but he's pretty sure that Kuroo still love (y/n), deep down anyway.

"i see"

 _"here's the thing, i feel like (y/n) has started to trust you, she doesnt tell me anything but seeing her letting herself being a little dependent on you, proves it"_ Kuroo sighed _"you once said that she can take care of herself, which i couldnt agree more, but sometimes she overdo it and dont you think she needs a break from it from time to time?"_

Tsukishima hummed "yeah.. thats true"

_"you might dont know how you feel towards her yet, but... dont take too long to decide, hell, dont even decide, i know its all logical to you, but love is not logical, im sure she already has feeling for you too, so just... talk to her about it, figure things out with her"_

"okay... i'll.. i'll do something about it"

_"good, im rooting for the both you, i gotta go, i'll check up on her again later on, see you later Tsukki"_

"yeah see you Kuroo-san"

with that Tsukishima ended the call then sighed to himself, its funny how after all these years, even if its not about volleyball, Kuroo could still give advice and cheer him on.

_"she already has feelings for you too"_

those words is being burned on his head, do he really have the guts to finally say that he loves (y/n)? hell.. this is a new territory for him, he feels like all the both of you been doing is go with the flow, neither of you have really mentioned about dating and stuff, should he start the conversation first?

when Tsukishima was lost in thoughts, you walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen, you look at him as he's back facing you, he looks like he's not doing anything at the moment, which weirded you out of course, so you just walk to be right behind him and surprise him by hugging him from behind.

"boo! what you doing?" you exclaimed, Tsukishima jumped a bit and turn his head to looks at you, you're currently smiling as you look up at him.

Tsukishima felt his heart flutters upon looking at you, the soft smile on your face honestly made him so happy.

he lift his arm up and put them behind your body so he could wrapped his arm around your shoulder "i made breakfast, you hungry?"

"absolutely, it looks delicious " you commented while looking at the food that were in the kitchen counter, Tsukishima made sunny side egg with bacon and toasted bread.

you stand on your tippy toes and kissed his jaw "thanks Kei"

Tsukishima smiled and ruffles your hair "dont mention it"

the both of you then eat breakfast and get yourself ready for school, you're mood is absolutely great this morning, waking up in Tsukishima's arms after you cuddled the night away then have him made you breakfast makes you so so happy. it almost made you forget of what happened last night, you're thankful that Tsukishima helped you and you get to clear things out with him.

you feel like the wall thats been separating the both of you finally fall apart and left you completely facing each other without a barrier, and all thats left to do is taking the first step on whatever it is that you both secretly wants.

but the question is, which one of you will be doing it first?

you're currently walking to your class with Tsukishima, the both of you have been talking about everything and anything throughout your way to school, it feels amazing to able to talk to him again, of course there's the bickering about anything that you both inevitably share, but honestly? the bickering is one of the things that you missed the most. as you're now arguing over which harry potter movie is the best (you: prisoner of azkaban, Tsukishima: order of phoenix) you and him enter your class in a heated argument, making a couple of people looks at the both of you.

"i cant believe you actually think that order of phoenix is better than prisoner of azkaban" you shake your head in disbelief

"same goes to you (y/n), i thought you're a woman with taste" Tsukishima taunts you while leaning his body to the side, making his face be the same level as yours. you instantly slap his shoulder playfully while he just smirks.

you're about to put your school bag on your desk when you see your desk is completely dirty with dirt and weird substances, but not just that, an open notebook is on that dirty desk.

the notebook is completely wrecked, pages are ripped, dirt is all over it and even it looks like it has been throw into a water or something.

but one thing that you noticed right the way, that one word written across the open notebook.

**_SLUT_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE  
> I FEEL SO BAD  
> BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE  
> (y/n) and kei finally make up yay!  
> was seriously going to make that the only angst on this book but i kinda wanna add more so HAHA  
> hope you guys are doing great!  
> thanks for reading and ily <3


End file.
